Life After Seventeen
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Abandonar ese pueblo, irte con un extraño, a una ciudad, vivir contra los estudios por un sueño y cuando crees ser un adulto te das cuenta que aun eres un niño ingenuo. Porque creíste que los problemas se acabaron en ese pueblo… pero las cosas son mucho más difíciles después de los diecisiete. Continuación de Seventeen Forever.
1. Despues de

**Des pues de… **

Y legalmente ya eran hombres maduros y responsables, aunque no había mucha diferencia. Lo interesante de ser hombres universitarios. Porque si todos entraron en sus respectivas carreras y fue muy duro dejar ese pueblito que aunque fuera el más loco nido de ratas naciste ahí… pero algo era más que seguro: ahora ya no es su hogar. Pip, Butters y Christophe fueron a Nueva York con sus parejas, Kenny como profesor en una escuela de actuación y teatro. Gregory en sus oficinas principales, las más grandes y lujosas de la empresa multinacional de su familia. Damien… bueno él podía trabajar en absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, por el momento solo compro un lujoso edificio de apartamentos y vivía de la costosa renta de cada uno de ellos, viviendo con Pip en el piso más alto. Sí, todo era un sueño para muchos. Pero los sueños de cada uno de esos chicos es por separado y el sueño de Tweek era estudiar en Stanford, la mejor escuela de negocios en todo USA y claro Craig fue con él, con el completo apoyo de los padres del rubio podrían vivir juntos y… aunque no lo pareciera Craig tenía una segunda carrera, aunque su pasión fuera el deporte su título de licenciatura era de (increíblemente) ingeniería. Por otro lado Kyle se fue un poco más cerca de las costas del Atlántico, Connecticut, Yale una escuela tan estirada como el mismo Kyle, Stan tubo que consolarlo y tratar de animarlo, pues su madre se quedaría en colorado cumpliendo su condena… y ahora que su hijo ya no podría visitarla.

Y justo hablando de la señora pelirroja… aun sufría el largo castigo 10 años… encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, la cárcel no era un encierro completo, era la tortura de ver personas a tu alrededor que han hecho lo peor de este país, mujeres buenas y mujeres locas… que cada día intentaban sacarle una palabra… pero era inútil, no deseaba hablar con nadie, la última vez que pronuncio palabra fue cuando su hijo la visito hace un mes atrás… antes de que acabaran las vacaciones de verano.

_-Mamá, voy a irme a la universidad… _

_-Kyle, que gusto hijo, estoy orgullosa_

_-Mami… sabes que sueño con ir a Yale y… gracias a la tutoría y la recomendación de mis amigos… voy a cumplir mi sueño a _Connecticut, ya no poder verte… sino dentro de algunos años

_Su corazón se rompió en pedazos en ese momento, su bebe se iba… Lo que más temía se hacía realidad… ahora estaría sola y lo más seguro es que no tendría visitas tan seguidas de su hijito canadiense o de su marido por el trabajo y la escuela… entonces ahora estaba sola… ya no tenía a nadie._

_-Mamá, yo lo siento mucho, tratare de venir lo más pronto que pueda y ayudare para que Ike y papá puedan venir contigo también_

_No respondió absolutamente nada, simplemente dejo el teléfono con el que hablaba pues el grueso vidrio los separaba. Se levantó de la silla y se retro a una puerta custodiada por un hombre armado. Kyle se quedó completamente impactado y sin poder evitarlo comenzar a llorar. Su madre ahora estaba desconsolado. _

_-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Mamá!_

Esa fue la última vez que hablo con su hijo o con alguien de su familia, a partir de entonces dejo de recibir visitas, de hablarle a las otras mujeres de esa estúpida prisión. Se condenó a la soledad, y no le interesaba absolutamente nada. Kyle era su bebe, su hijo adorado y sin él no era lo mismo. Poco importándole que tuviera a un hijo más joven y aun marido preocupados por ella y esperándola, estaba condenada a diez años en la soledad… y tal vez, cuando salga, no cometería esos mismos errores que la encerraron ahí.

Mientras tanto en Connecticut, Kyle hundía la nariz en algún libro nuevo, la abogacía no es nada fácil la verdad. Stan le ayudaba en lo que más podía pero por ahora el moreno estaba trabajando y no regresaría en unas horas. Kyle no podía evitar pensar en su madre cada vez que estaba solo.

-no sé si dejarla sola fue lo mejor que pude hacer

Dejo su libro a un lado y comenzó a recordar los buenos tiempos con su madre, no era la mejor educación pero era una familia, era su familia y le dolía que ya no estaba junta. Una familia rota.

-deseo que salga… sus métodos no son los mejores pero lo hiso con amor, se preocupaba mucho por mi

Se levantó de la sala y camino a la ventana más cercana, mirando la ciudad a la gente pasar tan preocupados por sus propios asuntos. Necesitaba distraerse. Las preocupaciones de su madre, su familia, la universidad, exámenes, proyectos, clases, Stan, dormir más de cuatro horas y respirar eran demasiadas cosas para él. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan fácil en secundaria? Era una mierda crecer.

-Ya llegue Kyle

El moreno atravesó el umbral de su casa para encontrarse con esa mirada, entonces sabía que Kyle estaba preocupándose de sus preocupaciones, lo entendía, en la universidad vivió lo mismo. Y la universidad no es territorio de débiles.

-otra vez pensando demasiado…

-perdón por preocuparme Stanley…

-Kyle, tranquilo, si algo te hace sentir mejor es que… puedes lograr muchas cosas, eres un niño muy inteligente y sé que lograras ser el mejor abogado de estados unidos.

-piensas muy optimista Stanley….

-solo sé que puedes Kyle y puedo saber cómo calmarte, estas tenso

Stan fue con el y lo abrazo por la cintura comenzando a dar tiernos besos en todo su rostro, sus manos viajaron hasta los flacuchos hombros para masajearlos con la fuerza necesario haciendo una sensación tan relajante que Kyle no pensaba otra cosa que no fuera ese moreno tonto en la cama. De acuerdo crecer no es tan mierda.

…

Wendy caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la secundaria Park… desde el fin de cursos el año pasado todos los jóvenes y bellos maestros se fueron a diferentes capitales de este país. Se sentía sola… como remplazo llegaron maestros más experimentados, adultos mayores que tenían esposa, familia hecha. Por el momento no tenía los recursos para irse, solo tenía que trabajar por un año o dos ahí, además… no sabía muy bien a donde irse

Realmente estaba enamorada, Gregory era un hombre muy atractivo y amable. Realmente sentía muchas cosas por ese hombre, por ello se esmeraba en ser coqueta, ser una gatita para que pudiera tenerlo. Pero ahora veía cada uno de sus errores… el atraer a Gregory no significaba que lo amaba. Lo entendió poco después de ver al rubio abrazando a ese niño. Ese niño que siempre fue un problema, buscapleitos y cínico, alguien tan común y grosero que no podía creer aun como termino esa prole a un lado de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Aunque entendía que era algo poco común, alguien quien no le intereso cuanto poder tenia Gregory… igual lo trato como la mierda y le grito en la cara todos sus defectos.

Su reloj, aún faltaban muchas horas para que su turno acabara… siguió su camino, tenía un sentimiento de vacío, salió al jardín de la escuela y respiro el aire de montaña, miro al cielo tan azul y al sol que brillaba sobre ella.

-El mundo no se derrumba solo porque no funciono lo mío con Gregory… me equivoque, soy un humano y… admito que no soy perfecta, no soy un arma… y no porque él se fue con su amor verdadero, significa que me quedare sola… yo también deseo ese amor, deseo a una persona que me ame de verdad, lo merezco y… no debe estar muy lejos…

El susurro se lo llevo el viento, pero esto no quiere decir que se cumplirá ese deseo de inmediato, Wendy si tiene a un hombre para ella, tiene un alma gemela pero ella lo tiene que buscar y saber escoger las mejores compañías, no es la mejor educación, pero no se trata de dolor, se trata de entender que no todo es color de rosa y… si deseas algo lo tienes que hacer por ti mismo, nadie te regala las cosas. Pero mientras lo haces tienes que recordar nunca perder la esperanza.

…

Cuando uno llega a una nueva ciudad se siente de inmediato el cambio de tu antigua casa. Sientes el aire, los movimientos de la gente y de los sonidos. Butters y Kenny tenían un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de la gran manzana, para no sentir tan bruscamente el cambio de estado. Acomodaban las pocas pertenencias que pudieron sacar de su hogar y ahora no contaban con muebles básicos, con solo un colchón como cama para ambos. Pero como ambos tenían tiempo libre de sobra disfrutaban de ese colchón al máximo, queriendo pasar la vida entera ahí, abrazados como ahora.

-Kenny… hay que hacer algo, no nos hemos parado de aquí… desde hace dos días…

-yo no le veo nada malo, mi conejito, vamos a amarnos otro rato

-no, ¡ya no Kenny! Ah! ¡No!

El pequeño salió corriendo sin importar que aun estuviera en ropa interior, el apartamento no era grande así que Kenny no tarde en atraparlo en la cocina, con brazos fuertes lo tomo y lo sentó en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala. Lo beso con dulzura.

-Kenny, ¿Quieres comer algo?-sí, claro, quiero mantequilla, mucha, mucha mantequilla dulce…

-¡Ah Kenneth! Eres un pervertido

-calma, conejito, eres mi esposo, estamos en nuestra casa, con mi trabajo soñado, tu haciendo tu sueño y vivimos a las afueras de una gran ciudad. ¿Qué más quieres?

-una boda, la boda que siempre deseamos.

-bueno… Conejito, déjame trabajar muy duro unos cuantos meses más, no me importa si tengo que robar un banco pero yo te hare esa fiesta que tanto quieres. ¿Sí?

-eres el mejor novio del mundo, pero ni así conseguirás otra noche, ninfómana asqueroso

-¡Oye! Ese si me dolió

-oh Kenny, ayer en la noche a mí también me dolió un poco y hoy en la mañana y me dolerá diario hasta que yo te ponga limites

-pero mi "mini Kenny" sufre, amor, mi conejito, me haces sufrir ¡Eres cruel! "mini Kenny" morirá sin tus atenciones

-¡Que sufra el condenado!

…

En el último piso de un enorme edificio con lujosos departamentos, donde solo se encontraba lo mejor y más fino, la representación del mal descansaba en el sillón de su departamento, dormitando con la música hermosa que llenaba el lugar. Pip tocaba una melodía hermosa y tranquila en el piano blanco que hacia un bonito juego con todo el lugar.

-hermoso… toca otra por favor Pip… tu voz siempre es hermosa al cantarme

-Damien… ¿Por qué no cantas conmigo? De seguro que también cantas bien

-ah… lo dudo Pip, tu voz es suave y angelical… yo desafino asquerosamente

-no lo creo, ven y siéntate conmigo

El moreno se levantó de la cómoda posición en la que estaba y fue con su novio rubio. Lo miro por un momento, admirando esas bellas facciones, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y su cabello, después de lo que paso con su cabello Philip se negó a dejarlo largo otra vez, lo cual decepciono un poco al anticristo, era claro que le encantaba poder peinar esas hebras doradas con los dedos y sentir su sedosidad. Pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de Pip, si a él le gustaba y se sentía más masculino con el cabello corto debía apoyarlo.

-¿Qué quieres que toque?

-mmm lo que tú quieras está bien, de todos modos lo hare mal

-oh entonces hagámoslo por lo básico ¿sí?

-como sea

Las notas comenzaron y Pip comenzó a cantar en un tono bajo y dulce, Damien se quedó perdido entre la imagen que tenía ante él, su imaginación voló y de repente el Pip que tenía frente a él… era otra vez ese chiquillo de cabello largo y facciones aun aniñadas. Su fantasía siempre fue ver ese cabello largo peinado con un bonito listo y…

-¡Damien!

-¿ah? ¿Qué?

-te estoy hablando y no me haces caso… ¿Fantaseando con mi cabello otra vez?

-ah. No. Claro que no, en lo absoluto yo jamás…

-tienes una obsesión con eso Damien, hace ya más de dos años que lo tengo así…

-si ya dos años de que paso aquello… lo siento, solo que… aun no supero que ya has crecido, parece que fue ayer cuando aún dejaba esas rosas en tu casillero, me sentía como un adolescente enamorado otra vez

-y ahora solo eres un viejo enamorado

-si… ¡oye! ¡Solo tengo veintinueve, aun soy joven!

-ambos sabemos que eres mucho más viejo… según mis cálculos 1348 años… y yo solo tengo diecinueve si eres algo mayor ¿no?

-oh que malo Pip, me haces sentir mal…

El rubio soltó una risilla y se levantó de su asiento, siendo sábado en la mañana Pip y Damien aún estaban con los despojos de la noche anterior, como todo joven ninfómana, Pip solo tenía su ropa interior y el cuello de tortuga negro del anticristo para cubrirlo. Se paseaba sin ningún problema por aquí y allá del lujoso departamento para delicia del moreno. La casa tenía unos toques personales, como fotos y pinturas de Pip. Claro que también había un cuarto cerrado con llave siempre que tenía los juguetes de Damien, cosas macabras y oscuras algo por el estilo. Pip tenía prohibido entrar ahí.

-Pip… ¿Qué planeas? No me agrada cuando te ríes así

-¿Yo? Pero si sabes que soy un ángel Damien, nunca podría planear algo macabro. ¿O no…?

-Pip… estas sugiriendo lo mismo que estoy pensando o solo me estas prendiendo para no desfogarme. Porque me estas poniendo caliente en este momento

-¡Eres un vulgar! ¡Bruto! Te las ingenias para arruinarlo siempre…

El rubio inflo sus mejillas ahora rojas. Era adorable. Pero para Damien era momento de pedir por clemencia. Pip podría castigarlo y desde que escucha los consejos de Ze Mole es muy cruel con su pobre "mini Damien" que no recibe atención o peor aún recibe un golpe bien dado.

-perdón, perdón, moderare mi lenguaje lo prometo…

-si más te vale

El teléfono sonó y por suerte Damien contesto de inmediato, la voz del otro lado de la línea era muy pronto para que Pip la escuchara.

-¡Dami! Hijito precioso. ¿Cómo has estado?

-papá… ¿Qué haces llamándome? Te dije que no a mi casa

-es que quiero verte Dami y también conocer al humano con quien vives… se ve que es muy lindo-

Damien… ¿Quién es?-esa era la voz de Pip, curioso desde que escucho al moreno decir "papá"

-mierda

…

En la ciudad había muchos edificios, cada uno más grande que el anterior, las oficinas, hoteles y departamentos. Un hotel de lujo se alzaba sobre la ciudad, hermoso lugar con las comodidades dignas de la realeza… o de cualquiera con el dinero suficiente como para pagar una renta indefinida de la habitación más hermosa. En uno de los pisos más altos, en la cama matrimonial de una de las habitaciones, cuando el reloj marcaba media hora más de las doce de la tarde. Una cabellera castaña aun dormía tranquila en las suaves sabanas de seda y las almohadas de plumas. El niño que dormía sin culpa era nada menos que el exmercenario Christophe DeLorne, una ratita de la calle convertido en el príncipe consentido y malcriado de uno de los futuros dueños de medio mundo. Podría dormir toda la vida en esa cama, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, tanto que las sabanas y las almohadas olían a colonia francesa de primer mundo.

-Chris… llevas mucho tiempo dormido, despierta ya

La voz le hablaba con cariño, aunque con algo de reproche. Habían pasado ya algo de tiempo donde vivió como un rey. Aunque eso nunca cambio su actitud algo cambiante, humilde cuando sentía innecesario gastar tanto cuando él se conformaba con tan poco, y obviamente por mucho que amara a Gregory cuando se lo ganaba le daba unos golpes muy fuertes.

-deja dormir al prójimo, maldita sea

-nada de eso, joven, hace un buen día, levántate de inmediato

-no quiero… ¿Qué quieres que haga tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? Christophe, ya casi es la una de la tarde… y aun sigues dormido

Le arrebato el cobertor dejando que la luz le diera en el rostro, despertándolo de todo. Chris gruño y se levantó, aun en ropa interior y como es un habito, la camisa naranja de Gregory, de la cual no se iba a dormir sin ella, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, estén peleados o estén haciendo el amor no tocaba la cama si no tenía esa camisa.

-¡Ya desperté! Con un carajo… ¿Qué quieres? Ricitos mal nacido

-Ay eres un encanto…

Le beso la mejilla y le estiro una bandeja con un desayuno americano, aún caliente que esperaba por él. Gregory era un masoquista al encontrar adorable que el niño castaño lo maldijera casi a diario.

-tu almuerzo, mi niño… disfrútalo

-idiota... porcelana

Murmuro rojo de vergüenza, comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada del rubio haciendo que se sintiera muy incómodo y avergonzado. Chris termino su comida satisfecho, dejo el plato en una mesa junto a la cama y se levantó rumbo al baño, Gregory no dijo nada solo sonreía para sí mismo, era tan terco ese niño, pero lo amaba mucho, aunque a veces lo hartara, le hiciera bromas pesadas… le llamara por esos apodos horribles y no hiciera otra cosa que maldecirlo en susurros que era perfectamente capaz de oír. No sabía cómo Chris lograba arreglar todo ese enojo y transformarlo en amor con una acción algo sosa y muy simple.

Con ese coraje que tenía se sentó en la pequeña sala de la habitación, cansado de la actitud tan desagradable de su niño maleducado. Eso hasta que sintió unos brazos delgados pero fuertes abrazar desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, unos suaves labios le besaban la mejilla y le susurraran al oído.

-Gracias Gregory… te amo

Y como llego se fue al baño. Gregory se quedó en su mismo lugar, suspiro fuertemente gruñendo muy frustrado ¿Cómo mierda hacia eso? Como es que ese niño puede sacarlo de sus casillas y con un besito hacer que se le olvidara todo. ¿Qué poder tenía sobre él? ¿Qué hiso ese niño para ser tan molesto y adorable a la vez? Pero le funcionaba muy bien al desgraciado, porque ya no estaba molesto, se le olvido por completo que le dijo esos apodos, lo mando a la mierda y lo golpeo. Solo el sentir ese abrazo, ese beso… y palabras tan suaves, le eran suficiente para perdonarlo, porque cuando lo aguantaba lo suficiente Chris no era molesto, no era un grosero… era como sus amigos, como Philip o como Leopold. Muy dulce y amoroso… hasta el grado de asustarlo y no creer que fuera la misma persona.

-como sea… me hace muy feliz ese pequeño bipolar

El teléfono celular sonó, dejo todos sus dilemas de lado y saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco. Mirando con total asco el número del asistente en turno de su padre, no se molestó en aprenderse su nombre porque sería despedido en un mes a lo mucho… ninguno duraba tanto tiempo con un hombre como su padre.

-¿Diga?

-joven Gregory, lamento molestarlo con esta llamada

_"Muy tarde, soquete, ya lo hiciste"_ fue la respuesta inmediata del subconsciente de Gregory.

-no importa, ¿Qué quiere?

-El señor Fields solicita su presencia en este instante, está ya muy grave, le ha dado un infarto cerebral y… le queda poco tiempo. Señor usted debe firmar los papeles… será el nuevo dueño del imperio Fields y su padre quiere verlo ahora mismo aquí en Londres.

No le interese ni se preocupó un carajo por la salud de ese viejo tirano que más que otra cosa le haría un favor al mundo al largarse de una vez a la tumba. Debió morir por ese cáncer hace años, pero los millones derrochados a su salvación le alargaron la agonía hasta hoy.

-si… tomare un vuelo inmediato a Londres… gracias por avisarme

-a su servicio joven Fields

Corto la llamada, ahora si estaba muy molesto, no le agradaba dejar todo solo para unos idiotas papeles, sería su ruina, si algo sabia de esa compañía es que era una chupa almas y vida, su padre amas salió de la oficina y no quería eso para su vida, quería viajar, quería ver a Chris cumplir su sueño y vivir los dos disfrutando de este mundo. No morir en un escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa? Gregory…

Se leía en el rostro del hombre que no estaba muy feliz y era capaz de golpear a cualquiera que se pusiera frente suyo. Chris pensó que se le paso la mano esta vez con eso de maldecirlo.

-oye… Greg, si es por lo que dije, sabes que no es verdad, se me paso la mano, de verdad perdóname

-no es por ti Christophe

Oh no, nombre completo, eso era malo, significaba que estaba a tres pasos del colapso, esta todo mal, se acercó, sin importar que estaba en ropa interior y algo mojado por la ducha. Le tomo las manos y se paró de puntillas (media 1.75, y el inglés 1.90 era mucha diferencia) para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-a mi padre le dio un infarto cerebral y ahora si no se salvara, tengo que tomar el control del imperio Fields

-Eso no suena tan mal, Greg, tranquilo está bien

-¡No! ¡No lo está! Christophe, sea como sea esto no puede estar bien

Le soltó bruscamente de las manos y camino alrededor de la habitación. Al parecer el niño no comprendía la complejidad de manejar un imperio.

-¿Por qué no lo está?

-¡este es un mundo de negocios Chris! Estaré lejos, estaré ocupado, toma mucho tiempo estos trámites y administración y… si soy el jefe entonces ya no poder estar junto a ti como hasta ahora, habrá viajes, juntas, conferencias en distintos lugares y… te dejare en el olvido… aun estas estudiando y no quiero esto… no quiero que te alejes de mi pero es algo a lo que me arriesgo.

-Ok… don malhumorado, en primera… cálmate, nada de eso va a pasar, mírame, saldremos de esta, hemos estado en peores casos…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-yo lo sé, ahora… ¿Vamos a ir a Londres?

-tu no cambias, eres un despreocupado… ¿No te asusta que nos distanciemos a ese grado?

-la verdad, mucho, pero no estaremos bien…

-confiare en ti… Chris

Compartieron un beso y el castaño sonrió para tranquilizar al rubio, lo cual resulto bastante. Aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, no quería estar solo, Gregory era su todo y sin él no podría soportar la soledad. No, se negaba a ser desplazado, ser un estorbo. Eso no ocurriría él se encargaría personalmente.

…

-¡Ay, Dios es mucha presión! no podre… fracasare con los cálculos y no pasare la materia y…

-¡oye! Tranquilo, es cálculo de impuestos amiguito, nada difícil-me desespero, no podre, no podre

-eso tu no lo sabes, es solo práctica, mira te ayudare un poco, soy ingeniero así que… puedo con las matemáticas

-no tienes cara de ingeniero, pensé que… estudiaste otra cosa

-el deporte siempre me ha gustado, más que ser ingeniero… pero sirve…

-está bien… don ingeniero, quiero saber el importe de algunos productos para mi entrega de proyecto este lunes

-bien, veamos aquí un rato

En efecto, calcular importes e impuestos es una patada de mula en el hígado, realmente era difícil. Pero Craig no sería un economista muy bueno pero las matemáticas son algo fácil para él, con los datos que Tweek le daba intentaba ser lo más claro posible en ver cómo sacar un resultado absoluto. Joseph con sus deseos de aprender lo capto rápido.

El teléfono del pequeño piso rentado que compartían los dos hombres sonó y Craig dejo por un momento a su amor para atender. No recibían muchas llamadas, excepto algunas de la familia del rubio preguntando por él, era rutina mínima de una vez al mes, como la inspección de sus suegros por ver como cuidaban a la luz de sus vidas y le daban su aprobación al verificar que estaba bien cuidado y muy atendido si le preguntaban a Craig. Diablos juntarse mucho con Kenny y Damien afecta el cerebro.

-¿hola?

-Hermano… necesito tu ayuda.

**¿Qué les pareció?¿Si les gusta? ¿Tiene oportunidad para que lo lean? Todos los que amaron Seventeen Forever. Algunas cosas que aclarar son las siguientes.**

**1. Esto es dos años después de que se conocieron… así que tendrían unos 19 y 29 años aproximadamente… **

**2. Todos viven con sus parejas en un departamento/habitación de hotel/ piso unos más modestos que otros claro está, pero ninguno es tan pobre.**

**3. Los niños están en su primer año de universidad, ósea que se están matando por aprender. Tienen amigos en sus respectivas escuelas pero sus mejores amigos siempre serán entre ellos por encima de todo.**

**Supongo que eso es todo… espero les guste y… yo estoy en el último periodo de evaluación así que estaré ocupado. Pero lo bueno es que ya casi son vacaciones… para mayo si bien va oficialmente estoy de vacaciones hasta agosto ;)**

**Y perras recuerden "Un orgasmo es la mejor manera que tienes de decirle a tu cuerpo te amo" Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido **

**Adiós. **


	2. Demons

**Demons…**

La verdad es que en su mente había mucho espacio para preguntas en el tiempo que ha vivido con Damien. Era un hombre muy guapo (si lo tuyo es lo formal y oscuro) además de un buen amante, si… muy buen amante, miren que Pip lo conocía, pero, ¿Qué hay de la vida de Damien? No sabía mucho, desde que supo la verdad y… "acepto" que estaba profundamente enamorado de un demonio, y no solo un demonio cualquiera sino el mismo anticristo, no quería saber nada de su vida privada en el infierno, ni como nació, en donde y mucho menos si tenía familia. La sola idea de ir al infierno le aterraba, no superaba el hecho de que Damien pudiera ser un monstro que causaba tanto daño y sufrimiento a seres humanos… que creía basura. ¿Cómo ese hombre tan amoroso y romántico que le tocaba como si fuera una rosa delicada, fuera la causa de todo el mal que la humanidad está destinada a sufrir? Le causaba terror, en algunas ocasiones cuando Damien se queda dormido con la música de su piano, le veía tan tranquilo y pasivo. Tenía ganas de escapar de ese departamento y no volver a verlo nunca más, cuando recordaba la verdad. Estaba con el diablo… su primer beso, su primera relación sexual y su corazón fueron para el anticristo. Se excusaba diciendo… que él amaba a Damien Thorn, no al anticristo, porque eran dos personas completamente diferentes… que comparten un mismo cuerpo.

-Pip… quiero hablarte de… mi familia…

Trago en seco, sus ojitos azules se llenaban de horror, no quería escuchar nada que tenga que ver con eso, el infierno no es nada de lo que tenga que enterarse.

-Damien, son… las cinco, tengo que hacer el té. Hablaremos luego de ello

-Pip… ahora, es importante, quiero que me escuches por favor.

-no creo que sea conveniente. Damien, está todo bien entre nosotros, ahora por favor tengo que hacer la merienda.

-Philip ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-yo no le temo a nada, Damien, estoy bien

-lo veo en tus ojos… estas aterrado

-¿¡Cómo quieres que este!? Son demonios Damien, no quiero saber nada, es horrible, tengo miedo, no quiero que me hables jamás de eso, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Son criaturas horribles, crueles, malas y sádicas.

-entonces… ¿Eso crees de mí? Yo soy un monstro también

-No… ¡No es lo mismo! Yo te conozco Damien y sé que eres diferente… no eres un mostro… eres un hombre… el hombre del que yo me enamore y aun amo

-no soy un hombre… soy el hijo del diablo…

-mira Damien, eres un hombre, eres humano… quieras o no, te enamoraste de mí, me cuidas, eres un gran amigo, tienes mucha lealtad con nuestros amigos. Esos son sentimientos humanos… y a diferencia de los humanos normales tú te apasionas con todos esos sentimientos.

-Es solo la mitad de lo que soy… ¿sabes que más soy? Un monstro, he matado, torturado e incluso violado… disfruto al ver a sufrir a quien lo merece y la sangre me excita… Pip, tu sabes que soy todo eso… mira lo malo que hay en mi así como lo bueno. Tienes que escuchar mi historia… y conocer a mi familia

-No lo hare y no puedes obligarme, me estas torturando a mí también… no veré ni hablare sobre tu familia simplemente porque no me siento preparado…

-hemos vivido dos años juntos… creo que es tiempo suficiente

-yo al principio no sabía que eras tú

-te hable sobre ello… tú ya lo sabias. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún me tienes miedo? ¿Temes qué te pueda hacer algo?

-¡Sí! ¡Te tengo miedo! ¡No puedo vivir pensando que vivo con un demonio! ¡Yo amo a Damien Thorn! Pero no a la bestia que vive dentro de ti, no la soporto… No quiero pensar que vivo con el anticristo… que en cualquier momento esa bestia no se resista y salga a destruirlo todo a su paso… tengo miedo que me puedas hacer daño

-Te amo… y no me atrevería a ponerte una mano encima… yo

-no ahora, idiota, cuando estas convertido en la bestia… eres otro, no sé dónde está mi Damien… en este tiempo he podido ver cómo te comportas cuando esas en ese estado… y no deseo que pueda controlarte… tus emociones son muy fuertes y llevan a la destrucción con facilidad

-eso temes… ¿Qué puedo hacer para asegurarte que nunca seria capas?

-nada… es tu naturaleza y contra ella no puedes revelarte porque el resultado es peor. Aprendí a vivir con miedo… pero no soportaría ver a mas como tu… que no ocultan esa parte de ellos que pueden explotar en cualquier momento

-pero…

-no, Damien, es mucho para mí, no puedo.

Dijo el pequeño antes de irse a su habitación con una cara total de tristeza y preocupación. Damien no sabía que pensar. Philip tenía razón… por favor, él se conocía y sabía que era extremadamente sensible a las provocaciones y puede incluso matar a su mejor amigo si se descontrola. No sabía que hacer… Philip era su príncipe hermoso que soportaba un miedo latente y penetrante por amor. Entonces por hacerlo feliz… ¿Podría renunciar a su otra mitad?

…

-Kenny… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-sí, claro ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo traer al apartamento a algunos compañeros? Necesitamos hacer nuestro proyecto de anatomía

-Claro, con toda confianza Butters, esta también es tu casa, puedes invitar a tus amigos

-gracias Kenny

Butters era un buen estudiante, quería ser un buen pediatra y para ello se necesitaba un poco de empeño por parte suya y con sus compañeros entregarían los proyectos faltantes. En este caso el proyecto necesitaba de más de una mente así que sus compañeros ayudarían. Butters era muy inocente aun para notar las miradas que se posaban sobre él. Entender sus significados y que algunos de sus compañeros querían más que una simple amistad.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kenny regresaba de su trabajo encontró su casa con algunos invitados que se le quedaron mirando con inquietud. Butters se levantó de la pequeña sala y fue a recibirlo como siempre con un beso en los labios, poco importándole que sus compañeros le vieran. Kenny sonrió y dirigió su vista a los niños esperando ser presentado.

-Kenny. Ellos son mis compañeros, Rebeca, Jimmy y Bradley…

Miro a los niños con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar notar esos gestos en el niño de cabellos rizados y rubios oscuros… Bradley. Tendría que encargarse de él más tarde. El maldito no era para nada feo, tenía su encanto y si no se procuraba perdería a su niño.

-un gusto chicos, Kenny McCormick, si necesitan algo por favor pídanlo… me iré al cuarto para no molestarlos, si desean comer puedo ordenar algo… me retiro. Suerte en tu trabajo amor…

Eso último era obviamente para su novio quien gustoso le dio otro beso un poco más apasionado que el otro. Kenny se fue pero no sin antes mandarle de regreso esa mirada asesina que le dio previamente ese tal Bradley… ese niño claramente era un problema. Tenía experiencia y al ver esa mirada y esos gestos de rabia cuando beso a su novio… era un pretendiente de Leopold. Maldito hijo de puta, le arrancaba los ojos antes de permitir que viera con esos ojos a su Butters.

Pasaron horas y en un determinado momento… Butters tenía que salir a buscar algo que almorzar para sus amigos. Aunque por más que insistió no logro convencerlo de que podían ordenar al edificio. Hiso un trato y acordó que podría ir y regresar con la comida para todos. Se llevó a la chica algo tímida pero adorable y al chico discapacitado pero simpático dejando al hijo de puta con él. Tiempo perfecto para dejarle las cosas en claro.

-¿Bradley? ¿Cierto?

-si

-bien, dejémonos de idioteces ¿Qué pretendes con mi Leopold?

-yo no pretendo nada

-hijo, por favor, no me mientas, tengo diez años más de experiencia que tú y fácilmente vi cómo me mirabas a mí y como miras a mi novio

-entonces ¿Para qué preguntas? Si ya sabes que quiero con Leopold

-hijo de puta, te lo advierto solo una vez… no estoy dispuesto a dejar a mi novio… y nada, ni siquiera una miserable cucaracha como tú me lo quitara… aléjate de él ¿entendiste?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? No me hagas reír… no me moveré, Leopold es joven y hermoso… tú ya eres un hombre mayor… además por lo que se, Butters no ha tenido otro novio… quizá pueda darle otra experiencia.

-no me amenaces bastardo, es mi novio y si te veo cerca otra vez de él… te romperé el cuello

-que miedo, ganare a Butters y vera que puede tener un mejor amante, de su edad… que lo comprenda y le hable en un idioma y conceptos que el entienda…

-¿Eso crees perra? ¿Quieres apostar? Hijo… no solo Butters es mi novio… es mi esposo… legalmente estamos casados

-y… ¿se supone que eso es un impedimento? El adulterio no me asusta…

Kenny con el enojo hasta los huevos, tomo al niño más bajo de su ropa alzándolo y mirándolo con una mirada asesina. Quería romperle todos los huesos y arrojarlo desde la ventana del departamento.

-te lo advierto, no tratas con alguien común… si me jodes a mi te aseguro que te veré en el infierno. No lo toques, ni le hables, es mío, si me entero de algo date por muerto

-que miedo.

Kenny comenzó a apretar el cuello del niño con mucha fuerza. Clavando sus uñas y haciendo que sufriera mucho dolor. En ese momento la puerta se abría de a poco y Kenny arrojo al niño de nuevo al sillón con una mirada retadora. Bradley era un rival difícil de marcar límites, pues el rubio rizado estaba enamorado completamente de Butters, era una persona maravillosa y haría lo que sea por una oportunidad, sabía que lo haría más feliz.

Butters entro y vio cómo se miraban su esposo y su amigo, fijándose en las extrañas marcas rojas en el cuello de Bradley. No quiso dejarse llevar por los pensamientos negativos de su mente. No… imposible que su marido, que su Kenny le fuera infiel.

…

-¿Ruby?

-Craig por favor… necesito tu ayuda

-¿Dónde estás?

-en la central de autobús, Craig, ven por mi… por favor ya no tengo a nadie mas

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-mamá y papá me corrieron de la casa…

-voy por ti, tranquila no llores.

Colgó el teléfono y regreso la vista al niño rubio que lo miraba con preocupación, se veía que la llamada no era para saludar o de sus padres. Tweek comenzó a preguntar tantas cosas que Craig no podía contestar en tan solo pocos minutos. Solo pidió tiempo y después de tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves salió en busca de su hermanita. Tweek se quedó con la intriga en el corazón. ¿Quién es Ruby?

Craig llego ahí lo más rápido que pudo, tenía un pequeño auto nada lujoso pero que era practico para él y su novio. Al llegar, exactamente en la salida del lugar, una mujercita, pequeña, de cabello color cobre y ojos azules, un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón bajo, bastante bonita y como un espejismo de la adolescente que Craig dejo en casa de sus padres. Aunque vio algo que no le agrado tanto. Bajo del auto y corrió para abrazarla y dejar que derrabara sus lágrimas en su chaqueta, además él también estaba muy feliz de verla. Aunque su familia fuera algo complicada como todo buen hermano mayor siempre procuraría del bien de su hermanita.

-Craig…

-tranquila Ruby, ya estoy aquí… ya no llores

-siento hacerte esto Craig, pero no tenía a nadie mas

-no hay nada que lamentar, eres mi hermanita y yo te voy a ayudar

-Gracias hermano, no tengo como agradecértelo

-vamos a casa

-¿a casa?

-bueno…pues no solo somos tu y yo

-¿tienes pareja?

-Sí, desde hace dos años… te contare en el camino

Craig le conto toda su aventura vivida, Ruby estaba impresionada… Craig era un hombre diferente, arriesgar, su vida, trabajo, libertad… por un niño, debe ser amor verdadero o Craig jamás se hubiera prestado a tanta locura. Cuando llegaron al edificio, vio impresionada que no era nada de lo que esperaba, el edificio era lindo, modesto, acogedor. Entraron, Tweek salió de la cocina con una tasa de café. Miro intrigado a la muchacha, era muy bonita y además estaba…

-Tweek… ella es mi hermanita

-Ruby Tuker. Un placer conocerte Joseph

La mujercita se presentó estirando la mano, Tweek aclarando sus dudas, sonrió y saludo con gusto. Ruby lo miro de pies a cabeza, si era bastante atractivo. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a tomar café colombiano (regalo del señor Tweak) y hablar de ¿Por qué la presencia de su cuñada? Y ahora más en ese estado.

-Ruby… ¿Qué paso?

-Craig, es que… mi novio… el me hiso creer que, me abandono y mamá ya no quiere saber nada de mi

-entonces… el padre no se hará responsable-gruño Craig-¿Quién es el maldito? ¡Yo mismo le romperé sus dientes a patadas!

-no Craig, no tiene caso, no lo vale, después de lo que le hiso a tu hermana… no creo que sea conveniente que ambos se vean-Tweek intervino para que su novio no hiciera alguna tontería, porque lo creía muy capas

-Carig… por el momento mi preocupación es buscar trabajo y…

-¡no! Tu seguirás estudiando, no dejare que arruines esta oportunidad, te faltan pocos semestres para acabar tu carrera… ya veremos que haremos para comprar las cosas del niño o niña

-¡Craig!-Gritaron los jóvenes a la vez

-está decidido

-no, hermano, no dejare que hagas esto, ya bastante tienes con Tweek y ahora yo… con un bebe en camino, es imposible que puedas con todo, déjame ayudarte

-no, tu carrera es lo que a futuro le dará de comer a ese hijo… mi sobrino no vera a su mama como una asalariada.

-Craig… -Tweek medio un momento… tendría que conseguir un trabajo, aunque sea de medio tiempo, tal vez no conocía bien a Ruby, pero ella era familia de su novio y Craig sufrió mucho por la suya, ahora debía ayudar.

-Es tarde. Ven hermana te mostrare donde puedes dormir.

Craig estaba decidido, así tuviera que partirse el lomo, no dejaría a su hermana sola y Tweek no le faltaría nada, haría lo que fuera por ellos. Son todo lo que tiene.

…

Miro por la ventanilla del jet, era precioso, la ciudad de noche, las ciudades más hermosas son mejor de noche, donde está más viva que nunca… las ciudades como Londres no duermen. En el asiento junto a él, Gregory no contemplaba de la misma manera la ciudad… para el esta ciudad era poco menos que malos recuerdos y el inicio de su condena. Chris le tomo la mano aun mirando a la ventana, aparentemente distraído y despreocupado.

-No pasara nada… Gregory, estaremos bien…

Dijo con seguridad aparente, aunque Gregory supiera descifrar cualquiera de sus mentiras, en este caso quería creerle. Necesitaba del apoyo de su novio en estos momentos. Le beso la mejilla y correspondió el gesto.

-Te amo…

Se dijeron el uno al otro, en un intento de consuelo, la incertidumbre de saber el desenlace de esta historia les carcomía el corazón, ninguno deseaba la peor de las consecuencias, el rompimiento de su amor verdadero. Porque si, Gregory sintió por primera vez un amor fuerte e inquebrantable y Chris no tenía mucha experiencia pero su corazón le decía que no las necesitaba porque encontró al hombre indicado. El camino a casa estuvo lleno de silencio y murmullos extraños, en una habitación de hotel muy parecida a la de NY durmieron abrazándose, temiendo que alguien arrancara al otro de sus brazos.

La mañana llego y Gregory despertó muy diferente a como se sentía la noche anterior, decidido a que si era su imperio ahora, lo manejaría a su antojo, con un equipo de idiotas que besara el suelo donde pisara e hiciera todo para que solo el firmara. Si era necesario sería un tirano pero nadie lo separaría de su novio. Despertó al niño junto a su lecho, que esta vez lo hiso sin insultos, sin golpes o maldiciones. Era diferente, se sentía diferente. Quizá algo malo pase hoy.

Ambos se vistieron y fueron al hospital donde se encontraba el señor Fields, Gregory parecía indiferente a la agonía de su padre, como si para el fuera solo un trámite, quitarse a un estorbo. Chris estaba nervioso, nunca antes ha visto a tantos hombres vestidos tan elegantes, hablar de negocios como si se preguntaran la hora, fríos, calculadores y dobles caras. El hospital era una maravilla, se notaba que derrocharon mucho en hacerlo para que unos pocos puedan gozar de él.

Entonces se quedó mirando a la habitación de su suegro por así decirlo. Nunca lo conoció ni en sus mejores épocas. Todos parecían tan fríos, nadie se sentía mal por aquel hombre. Nadie lloraría su muerte. Por un momento sintió tristeza ¿Qué clase de bastardo fue para morir solo en una fría camilla de hospital? Y que su propio hijo lo viera como un estorbo. Por eso odiaba este mundo… no importa que tanto dinero y poder tengas… nunca es suficiente para llenar el vacío que deja la falta de amor.

Se aferró al brazo de Gregory, pero este se soltó de ese agarre y le pidió que esperara a que lo llamara. Pidió no ser molestado mientras hablaba con su padre. Entro y ahí estaba, el gran hombre que una vez fue ya no quedaba nada, solo un anciano que a duras penas recordaba que tenía un hijo a quien heredar.

-hola señor Fields.

El hombre no contesto, se veía que no tenía muchas fuerzas como para desperdiciarlas hablando. Estiro su temblorosa mano a la tablilla donde estaban una serie de documentos, firmados por un abogado, con sus pocas fuerzas los firmo y se los tendió a su hijo, este los miro sin darles mucha importancia.

-mmm bueno, antes de que por fin me dejes tranquilo hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte. En primera que espero que te pudras en el infierno por lo que le hiciste a mi madre y lo que hiciste con mi vida. En segunda… que tu empresa es solo una herramienta, lo que yo quiero es gastar tu dinero para cumplir mi felicidad, mi verdadera felicidad… ¡ah! Lo olvidaba también quería decirte que… soy un demonio…

Dejo que su furia contenida hacia ese hombre se liberara para que sus alas, sus cuernos salieran a relucir, que sus ojos plata se transformaran en rubíes ardiendo. El hombre se asustó tanto que la máquina que contaba los latidos cardiacos comenzó a acelerarse, su corazón dolía no podría respirar adecuadamente. Gregory lo miro sufrir por un tiempo, tomo la pluma para firmar los documentos… oficialmente Gregory Fields era el nuevo señor de todo el imperio. Sonrió y oculto su forma demoniaca y pidió hacer pasar a Chris. El niño entro y se alarmo al ver como el hombre sufría de una taquicardia.

-ah… esto es lo último. Papá, él es Christophe DeLorne, el hombre del que me enamore, en el gastare toda tu fortuna para verlo siempre feliz, lo amo, me enorgullece decirlo y no dejaría ni por el doble de tu imperio… oh bueno ahora es mío.

Dijo besándole la mejilla al castaño que no sabía que hacer o decir… lo último que el hombre mayor vio fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de su hijo. En ese momento murió. Chris se abrazó a su novio, no había visto a un Gregory así de sádico nunca, sabía que podía ser muy cruel pero… era su propio padre. Gregory le beso los mechones castaños para calmarlo. Sabía que no le asusto ver morir a un hombre sino verlo a él, actuar así de indiferente con el hombre al que le debe la vida.

-tranquilo… ya está bien mi niño… todo estará bien te lo prometo.

**¡Oh que rápido actualice esto! **

**Hoy no estuvieron ni Kyle ni Wendy… pero en el próximo si estarán, tranquilos. No tengo mucho que decir hoy, solo que estoy feliz de vivir xD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	3. Más poderoso que el miedo

**Más poderoso que el miedo. **

Después de la muerte de aquel señor Fields, Chris no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese hombre. Sabía que hiso sufrir mucho a su novio, aunque era apenas un niño, vio morir a su madre a manos de su padre, la madre de Gregory… se notaba que le tenía mucho cariño. Pero… ¿Qué más hiso? El dolor y rabia que Gregory libero en torturar a su padre antes de morir, ser frio y asegurarse de que sintiera la soledad al morir, que fue un hombre inútil y que jamás fue amado… que nunca tuvo familia y su preciosa empresa sería solo una fábrica de dinero para consentir al amante de su único hijo.

Chris se miraba la ciudad desde el hotel, las luces, el movimiento… pero cambio, ya no era lo mismo. ¿Qué ocurre? Ha visto incontables muertes en su vida, la mayoría de ellas de su propia mano, y con el paso del tiempo esa sensación de vacío ya no le molestaba ¿Por qué regreso ahora? ¿Por qué le afectaba a él? En su vida vio a un hombre y jamás vio por qué nadie le amaba. Quizá… por ese sentimiento de ver a un perfecto desconocido… un hombre con una familia y un éxito que fue olvidado y odiado es sus últimos días… en sus últimos minutos… le hiso sentir… culpable. Tenía tanto miedo de verse a sí mismo así a la hora de irse, fue un monstruo, mato e hiso sufrir a muchos… algunos eran solo gente asustada, gente que al igual que él tuvo que pedir dinero a las peores personas del mundo, que no tenían dinero para pagar y debían recibir un castigo. ¿Terminaría así su vida? ¿Cómo un hombre miserable? Sin amor ni familia… bueno hasta ahora lo único que lo rescataba de terminar exactamente igual era Gregory. Que por alguna forma aguantaba su carácter, sus golpes y sus insultos. ¿Por qué? Hace años que le respondió que lo amaba y que era exactamente por su actitud pesada, sus rabietas y sus golpes que lo amaba ¿Por qué? ¿Era masoquista o solo estúpido? ¿Por qué sacarlo de la miseria y tratarlo como un rey? Hiso cosas malas en el mundo y creía merecer un castigo, no ser recompensado por todo ese sufrimiento que causo.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente y su mirada ya dirigida al vacío en la ventana. Gregory llego a su lado, moviéndolo un poco para captar su atención. Chris dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y miro a su novio, hombre de negocios amo y señor.

-¿Qué tiene mi niño?

-ah… nada solo estoy incomodo ¿Cómo puedes vestirte así a diario?

Se refería al elegante traje que tenía puesto, negro y con una camisa verde, corbata negra igualmente, sumado al hecho de que estaba peinado, si, sus rebeldes cabellos castaños domados por unas cuantas ligeras capas de gel. Obviamente estaba mintiendo así como obviamente Gregory se dio cuenta de la mentira.

-te ves muy guapo

-es incómodo y me veo ridículo. Este no soy yo… quiero mi ropa de siempre

-Sabes que es solo una noche… velaremos a mi padre… y entonces podrás cambiarte. Hazlo por mí

"_Torturaste a tu padre durante sus últimos momentos y ahora quieres que luzca bien para su velada ¡No seas hipócrita!" _Sus pensamientos eran tantos y todos a la vez. Gregory lo escucho como si lo hubiera dicho, leer la mente de alguien como Chris era muy fácil.

-ven aquí, te juro que no te volveré a tratar como un muñequito de exhibición, mañana… después de arreglar unos papeles ven a buscarme a la oficina y… saldremos toda la noche. Saldremos a divertirnos y explorar el Londres nocturno, sé que has querido hacerlo desde que llegamos… además nadie se sabe mover en una ciudad de noche como Ze Mole ¿o me equivoco?

-no te equivocas… sigo siendo el mejor. Vamos entonces… ricitos

Tomaron su limusina hasta la casa donde estaba el cuerpo del hombre, todos de luto, todos serios… pero nadie derrababa una lagrima… todos pasaban a un lado del rubio para darle un pésame y una curiosa mirada a su exótico invitado, ya que se detectaba que él no pertenecía ahí. Solo notar esa mirada de tristeza e intimidación al ver que en realidad todos estaban ahí por mero compromiso. Aferrado al brazo de Gregory, pues esos hombres de negocios fuertes y gordos le recordaban a unos no muy diferentes que lo amordazaron y lo ataron con cadenas.

La velada fue rápida, después enterrarlo en el panteón familiar… que de ahora en adelante sería una tumba sin familia, Gregory no quería que nadie le volviera a recordar que alguna vez tuvo un padre. Su madre, por otro lado, descansaba en un cementerio más modesto en las afueras de Londres… ahí en una lápida muy bien cuidada y siempre rodeada de flores estaba la mujer que le enseño las verdades de este mundo y porque debía de alejarse. Regresaron a casa y las cosas se sentían ya bastante tensas… esto era el inicio del fin.

…

Kyle miraba por la ventana del salón de clases, la verdad no le apetecía estudiar hoy la historia de la constitución. Se preguntaba tantas cosas perdido en sus lagunas mentales. No quería pensar… además últimamente con Stan ya no es lo mismo, algo falta, la pasión y el romance al ser un amor prohibido se acabó, ahora no estaba seguro de que sentir. Solo sabía que necesitaba esa misma pación de antes. Miro al frente del aula donde el maestro hablaba y hablaba de no sé qué cosas. Entonces lo vio, entro como un búfalo al aula, alto, fuerte, tatuado y varonil, salto en su asiento ante tal visión de hombre. Rubio y seguro de sí mismos, era un monstro, Kyle sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza, como se sentaba a un lado del profesor… pudo ver esos ojos avellana verlo a él, su corazón se detuvo al ver esa sonrisa seductora. Era un chico mayor y muy atractivo, ¿por qué nunca lo había visto?

-Trent Boyett, muchacho ¿Qué buscas?

-profesor, quiero hablar con usted de la nota de mi examen de leyes

-sí. Dime

Entonces comenzaron a hablar y Kyle a sonrojarse por esas miradas tan cargadas de sentimiento y fuertes, directas, le hacían perder la cabeza y no pensar con claridad "Trent Boyett" pensaba una y otra vez. Era como estar enamorado otra vez. Esas miradas de Trent esa sonrisa y músculos, era un galán que les roba el aliento a las mujeres y más de un hombre.

Al terminar de hablar con el maestro, termino la clase así que podrían salir todos. Pero alguien lo jalo de regreso al salón vacío. Unos labios sobre los suyos en un beso de pasión más que otra cosa. Y había que admitir algo Boyett besaba muy bien. Se notaba la experiencia en este tipo de asuntos.

-hey amigo, me has mirado de esta forma en clase ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te enamoraste de mí? No te culpo, soy muy atractivo

Era obstinado, grosero y busca pleitos, detestable… en toda la extensión de la palabra, rubio, alto, fuerte atractivo y excitante… todo un hijo de puta. Kyle no respondió con nada simplemente lo volvió a besar con pasión y desesperación. "_¿Qué mierda haces? Hijo de puta… tienes novio Kyle, alguien que casi muere por ti y ¿Así es como le pagas? Besándote con el primer cabrón sexy que ves… eres una vergüenza, judío, no sé cómo Stan aun te ama…" _Su vocecita en la cabeza le gritaba eso en la cara… y tenía toda la maldita razón del mundo… era un traidor por haber hecho esto. Se separó de Trent y salió corriendo de la facultad directamente a su casa, suerte que no tenía más clases y no se perdería de nada. Llego el cargo de conciencia de ser un maldito traidor, no Stan no tenía que enterarse por nada, esto era solo un desliz, pero no volverá a pasar.

Corrió a su apartamento, entro y fue al baño para lavarse la boca, arrepentido y al borde del llanto. Quería morir ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Trent era guapo, pero eso era un chico guapo, no era Stan, Stan era un hombre maduro y atractivo que lo cuidaba y le amaba con devoción y… el aun lo amaba. La pregunta aquí era… ¿El aun amaba a Stan? ¡Qué pregunta! Claro que lo amaba, era Stan Mars el hombre perfecto para hacerlo feliz… al carajo Trent, esto no se repetirá, fue un error… y Stan no se enterara.

-Kyle… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué entraste así?

-Es… es que… _"¡Piensa Kyle!" _Un amigo… me dio de su hamburguesa y… era de queso… No era Kosher… tenía que venir a limpiarme…

-¿De veras? Diablos que raros son los judíos

-Sabes que solo como kosher… tengo que vomitar ahora que probé algo tan incorrecto… pero sabía bien

-bueno los mejores placeres de la vida son prohibidos

-si… placeres…

Se miro en el espejo del baño, Stan le sonreía y desde el marco de la puerta le lanzo un beso… La culpa lo consumió por completo… mentiroso traidor… esto están más que mal y lo sabes… además ¿Cómo sabes que no pasara de nuevo?

…

Tweek caminaba por las calles de california, mirando cada local que pasaba. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo. Sabía que Craig había dicho que no pero… era demasiado gasto para un solo hombre mantener a tres estudiantes y próximamente un parto y la crianza de un bebe. Sabía que eso le quitaría tiempo de estudio pero ayudar a Craig era más importante… además era solo medio tiempo, nunca dijo que dejaría la escuela, ya tenía 19 y era tiempo de ser de utilidad en casa además de atender las tareas de limpieza y cocina (ya que si fuera por Craig sobrevivirían de sándwiches y cereal) Miro un Starbucks… bueno era un adicto al café así que sabía cómo prepararlos, tenía experiencia con su familia, sería buena idea tratar.

Entro al café y solicito hablar con el gerente para conseguir un empleo. Pero su sorpresa fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Cabrona, al descubrir quién era el gerente del local.

-¡Clyde!

-Oh, que sorpresa Tweek, pensé que después de la secundaria no nos volveríamos a ver… ¿Es genial no?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-estoy aquí trabajando como gerente…

-¿y la escuela?

-ah… estudio por las noches la universidad… no te preocupes, me va muy bien aunque no lo creas

-oh… que gusto yo… vine a preguntar sobre… un empleo

-empleo… ¿tu? Pero pensé que vivías con Craig

-si vivo con el pero necesito un empleo para ayudar un poco

-oh ya veo… mmm bueno puedes hacer el café… en la cafetería Tweak tu hacías buenos capuchinos

-si… por eso pensé que podría ser útil… puedo aprender cómo hacer los clásicos de Starbucks

-claro, la capacitación puedes comenzar mañana, comenzare con tu papeleo, preséntate mañana en la tarde.

-sí, claro que lo hare, muchas gracias Clyde eres un buen amigo.

-de nada Tweeky, nos vemos mañana, prepárate, no espero menos que un bien empleado

Tweek salió de la cafetería directo a su casa, Craig llegaría más tarde así que tendría que hacer la cena. Entro y vio a Ruby en la cocina. Corrió para ver si se estaba esforzando demasiado, con el embarazo no sería tarea fácil nada de lo que hiciera.

-¿Qué haces Ruby?

-Oh Tweek, estoy haciendo la cena, quiero ser de utilidad aquí… espero que no te moleste

-No para nada, al contrario… solo quería ver que no te esforzaras mucho, no es correcto en tu estado. Además… ya conseguí empleo.

-Pero Craig nos dijo que… no debías esforzarte. Además creo que también debo encontrar empleo, no es justo que llegue a abusar de ustedes.

-no es problema Ruby, además estas embarazada, no conseguirás empleo así, déjanos ayudarte un poco

-Tweek deja de tratarme así, te quiero ser útil. Mi hermano es buen hombre así que merece que yo le pague de alguna forma por esta ayuda.

-bueno, está bien ¿Qué harás para la cena?

-bueno, a mi hermano le encantaba cuando éramos niños, asado de cordero con alubias. Craig siempre tenía muchas ganas de comer hasta no poder más

-ah ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se hace?

-ven te mostrare como Tweek

Tomo bastante tiempo ver como se preparaba en platillo, y cuando todo estaba listo y caliente para ser consumido, Craig llega a casa, molido, agotado y con mucho sueño. Tweek corrió junto a él para quitarle su abrigo y darle un beso apasionado que despertó al moreno momentáneamente.

-Hola Joseph ¿Qué huele tan bien?

-Ruby me enseño a hacer asado de cordero

-¿con alubias?

-tu favorito, según me han dicho…

-te han dicho bien… vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Después de cenar Craig se fue directo a su habitación, donde se dejó caer sin ganas en la cama… estaba agotado. Sentía su cuerpo como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión. Al ser ahora el tronco principal de la familia, se metió en tres proyectos más para poder ganar más dinero, seria usado para el parto, las visitas al médico y las medicinas que Ruby necesitara, además tenía un poco más guardado para los materiales de la universidad de Tweek. Era duro, necesitaría ayuda si tenía que vivir así por un tiempo… quizá Damien o Gregory pudieran hacerle un préstamo. Lo que sea pero nada de hacer trabajar a su novio o a su hermana, ellos necesitaban estudiar y acabar una carrera, era lo único que tenían que hacer. Él se preocuparía por los gastos de todos aunque le vendiera su alma al diablo.

-Craig ¿Estas bien?

-¡ah! Claro Joseph, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes

-Estas agotado… ve a ducharte y duerme… no te preocupes, Ruby y yo haremos nuestros deberes de la escuela.

Eso hiso, después de ducharse, Tweek lo esperaba para arroparlo y darle un beso antes de dormir, como si fuera su mamá, extrañamente le daba un calor familiar esas acciones. Amor sincero de un chico joven, Craig durmió como una piedra, profundamente y sin culpas de nada. Como se debería dormir a diario.

…

-¡Dami! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que traerías a tu pareja

-no, el no vendrá, le tiene pavor a todo lo que tenga que ver con demonios.

-podrías explicarle lo que hacemos en el infierno no es más que justicia divida y solo hacemos lo encomendado por Dios.

-él no quiere escucharme, y no lo obligare a nada… me rechazo cuando supo quién era y aun le cuesta aceptarlo…

-Damien… ¿Por qué elegiste un humano así? Sabes que no viven mucho tiempo y… tú estarás eternamente vivo…

-Él no es como los otros humanos, es mi humano… me ama, lo sé, como no tienes idea me amara siempre… pero vive aterrado por mi otra mitad… la bestia que tengo dentro.

-Damien…

-Papá… ¿Hay alguna forma de… separarme de ella? De poder ser un humano normal… al menos temporalmente

Satán miro a su hijo con preocupación en la mirada, eso no era posible, al parecer Damien aún no entendía su situación. Tomo un sorbo de té y medito un momento como hablar sobre esto a su hijo, conocía a Damien mejor que nadie y sabia tres razones de ser de Damien. 1. Era un completo idiota. 2. Era un niño caprichoso y egoísta. 3. Su pareja corre el riesgo de sufrir las consecuencias si a causa del enojo la bestia salía.

-Mira Damien… eso no es posible

-¿Por qué mierda no?

-Damien, tú no eres un humano… eres un demonio completo… ninguna parte de tu ser es humana. Naciste de mí y de tu madre que era un demonio en su forma animal… Fuiste criado por humanos… pero desde los seis años sabes la verdad de tu naturaleza… lo único que tienes de humano es tu nombre y la apariencia que sabes que es solo una mascara

-Pero ya no quiero serlo, maldita sea… quiero vivir con Pip en paz, si no fuera un demonio podría

-no lo hubieras ayudado cuando lo quisieron llevar al cielo, no sabrías que su padre recibe su castigo… no lo cuidarías con tanta devoción debido a la intensidad de tus sentimientos. Puede que incluso no lo hubieras conocido… porque tienes más de mil años de vida

-maldita sea… no quiero que me tenga miedo, quiero dejar de ser esta bestia, quiero verlo feliz

-Si te ama de verdad el escuchara

-¿insinúas que no me ama lo suficiente?

-insinuó que no es seguro de sus sentimientos por temor a salir herido por ti. Además de que no comprende la realidad sobre nuestro mundo, hasta que no le expliques lo que hacemos no se relajara

-¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga? No quiere escucharme

-Tú eres su novio Damien. Admito que no sé cómo desarrollaste esos sentimientos tan humanos. Quizá como te criaron en la familia Thorn, pero en teoría tu no deberías sentir nada

-Pero tú eres un marica ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Porque yo era un ángel antes de que me expulsaran del cielo, los ángeles tienen ese tipo de sentimientos. Son intensos como los de un demonio pero no son dañinos… aprendí a odiar después de eso y… después naciste tu…

-maldita sea ¡a la mierda! ¿Qué puedo hacer con Pip? Tu eres el marica ¿Cómo hablas con el afeminado de Chris?

-No es afeminado… corrige ese lenguaje jovencito

-me importa un carajo, papá estoy desesperado… Si Pip me deja

-no lo hará Damien, primero deja que se calme, espera que este cómodo otra vez contigo y háblale con cuidado, se gentil y no le exijas nada. Es un ángel y no conseguirás nada a gritos

-De acuerdo. Lo intentare.

-ve Dami, seguiré esperando a tu noviecito y a ti con una rica cena

-¡marica!

Dijo antes de salir de la cueva y regresar a la tierra, su apartamento, ya era tarde, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo con su padre pero al llegar encontró a su pequeño príncipe dormido en el sillón esperándolo. Sonrió y lo cargo a la habitación para dormir juntos, no le tenía tanto miedo si se preocupaba de su bienestar.

…

-¡Butters!

-¡Ah! Cielos, hola Bradley…

-¿quieres acabar el proyecto? Tengo algún tiempo libre hoy

-Ah no puedo ir a tu casa Bradley, Kenny llegara temprano hoy y…

-Podemos ir rápido a la tuya… avanzaremos un poco

-oh, claro, solo unas horas… tengo más planes

-sí, vamos de una vez, así acabaremos más temprano

El rubio de cabello rizado abrazo al pequeño rubio hasta llegar a la casa de este último. Al cruzar la puerta Kenny recibió a su niño con una sonrisa y un beso lleno de pasión. Perfectamente consciente de la presencia del hijo de… Bradley. Le mando una mirada retadora y llena de odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir? Le rompería los malditos dientes.

-Kenny, Bradley y yo haremos nuestro avance de proyecto ¿no te molesta?

-En lo absoluto mi conejito, tu… amigo no me molesta

Recalco la palabra amigo. Restregándole en la cara al idiota que estaba en la jodida Friend zone y de ahí jamás se movería. Butters era su ángel. Pero si quería mover estorbos tenía que pedir ayuda a los maestros del engaño para lograrlo. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Damien, Gregory y Craig eran los indicados para aconsejarle.

-los dejare solos… necesito hacer una llamada

Miro al niño con una advertencia, esa mirada intimidaría hasta al mismo satán pero por orgullo Bradley no mostro debilidad, solo lo mismo sin sentimientos, que supiera que esto era la guerra y el vencedor se quedaría con el niño más dulce del mundo.

Kenny tomo su computadora y llamo a sus amigos, bendito sea el Skype, Pronto podía comunicarse con los amos, maestros del engaño. Si ellos no lo ayudaban nadie más podría hacerlo. Cuando pudo ver los rostros de sus amigos comenzó a relatarles como este intruso de repente aparece y amenaza con quitarle a Butters como si fuera un trofeo. Espero atentamente hasta que los genios se les ocurrieran la solución.

-mátalo- dijeron todos al unísono, como si fuera la respuesta más razonable a su problema

-Eso no es lo que yo esperaba…-dijo Kenny decepcionado

-Es lo más razonable, Kenneth ¿Por qué crees que nosotros no tenemos ese problema? Si nos amenazan con algo tan importante como nuestros niños es mejor no correr el riesgo y deshacerte del muy imbécil-Hablo el rubio rico y bien peinado

-Eso es fácil decirlo… tu eres rico, la cárcel no es una opción para ti-Se defendió

-Mira Kenny, es simple, solo hazle una maldad… ya sabes, que poco a poco sus sueños se hagan migajitas. Así ya no molestara-Damien jugaba con su celular sin mucha importancia a lo que se discutía

-O podrías darle una buena pateada de culo, ya sabes a la vieja escuela… yo lo he hecho tres veces en este año… los idiotas dijeron que los habían asaltado-Craig se encargó de susurrar porque Tweek podría escucharlo.

-Eh… creo que le haré caso a Damien… ¿Me das una idea?

-bueno… toma nota que será un poco complicado

-Si eso es todo, yo me retiro, caballeros tengo un compromiso-Se despidió Gregory

-con eso quieres decir que saldrás con Christophe- era la voz de Craig

-¿Acaso es un problema Tucker? O quieres que te diga unos trucos para que salgas ganando más seguido con Joseph-

-No, gracias Greg, suerte con tu psicópata- dijo en tono burlón el moreno

-suerte con tu psicótico- si hubiera público se hubiera escuchado un "Uh…"

-¡Oye!- contesto ofendido

Gregory apago la computadora. Craig gruño fuertemente, está bien, estaban a mano, no debió decir eso de Chris así como Greg no debió decir eso de Tweek. Craig también decidió apagar la computadora, dejando al anticristo y a Kenny hablando de cómo sacar al intruso de la vida de Butters sin que se vea tan obvio para el rubio menor.

…

-Necesito tu ayuda Chris

-¿Qué pasa Pip?

-yo… quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo superaste lo de… Gregory?

-¿Superar qué?

-ya sabes… lo de… su otra mitad

-Te refieres a lo del demonio. En realidad nunca fue un problema… de hecho al principio creí que era un vampiro. Pero… jamás me molesto

-Pero… Chris… cuando se descontrolan pueden llegar a desconocerte… pueden matarte…

-En eso tienes razón, nunca pude presenciar yo mismo los efectos de su… otra mitad pero en el almacén… vi lo que le hiso a Tony… no quedo nada, solo… restos tirados por todos lados… sangre, mucha sangre

-¿En serio no te asusta?

-Bueno yo también he hecho daño Pip, no a ese grado pero he visto suficiente sangre. Aunque… no me asusto de que me pueda lastimar… le hiso eso a Tony porque él me lastimo… estaba vengándose

-Pero… Damien… él

-Recuerdo Pip, que tú defendiste a la gorda pelirroja hace un año. Damien estaba descontrolado y muy molesto por lo que nos hiso, pudo matarte… tú mismo te le ofreciste… pero ¿sabes? El mismo dijo que nunca podría ni pensarlo. Tenía la oportunidad y el pretexto perfecto para matarte… y no lo hiso… a pesar de que se descontrole no creo que te lastime

-¿Alguna vez Gregory… te ha querido hacer daño?

-¿Alguna vez? Hombre yo me la vivo molestándolo… y más de una vez he visto en su mirada un instinto asesino. Pero… nunca me hace nada… solo me ha golpeado una vez… pero yo también lo hubiera hecho… me comporte como un marica

-… ¿Cómo logras calmarlo?

-simplemente le doy un beso y le digo algo súper gay… así, no tengo idea de cómo, pero se relaja tanto que se olvida de todo

-suenas como si lo estuvieras manipulando

-no lo hago… simplemente juego… él sabe que soy así y que en realidad todo es una mentira. Uso eso a veces a mi favor pero… no lo manipulo

-Chris… ¿alguna vez has sido tú mismo con él?

-Claro que si… solo que… no lo hago muy seguido

-¿Por qué? Si se supone que es tu pareja… deberías ser sincero siempre

-pero… no puedo, me gusta ser así con él, me gusta como esta nuestra relación

-A veces duele Chris… aunque lo hagas solo para molestar los juegos así lastiman y no es fácil contigo saber si mientes o no… creo que deberías poner más atención en sus reacciones cuando lo rechazas o te burlas… si le duele o juega contigo

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto? Se supone que quieres saber cómo lidiar con tu demonio

-no es tan fácil como tu caso… a ti no te asusta porque tu moral no es tanta como la mía

-cierto, no soy una blanca palomita que perdona todos los pecados… pero a diferencia de Gregory… Damien no pudo escoger su destino, él no puede separarse de su otra mitad aunque lo quisiera… se mata para controlarse lo mejor posible y me sorprende que tú que tienes una moral tan grande y presumes de tu benevolencia no comprendas eso… y te asustes del hombre que te protegió y te ama Pip. Damien no te dañara…

-¡Pero quiere que vaya con otros demonios Chris! No todos son como Damien

-Sé que no es tan estúpido como para llevarte a un lugar donde te pueden matar y si algo llega a salir mal te protegerá con uñas y dientes de ser necesario… compréndelo y escúchalo Pip… tú eres mejor para ello, es normal que le temas a algo de lo que no tienes idea… pero él te explicara

-Yo… Damien, el

-Necesitas pensarlo, hablamos más tarde Pip.

-si… adiós y… Gracias Mole…

-Aja… si adiós

Cortó la llamada y metió su celular al bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Miro el gran edificio que se alzaba en el centro de Londres. Muy cliché la verdad, odiaba los edificios con muchos ventanales… le daba el impulso de romperlos todos. Los hombres con traje y todos amables y… que horror de vida. Lleno de cubículos… los que trabajan en cubículos ya están muertos por dentro.

Entro como Juan en su casa, sin mirar a la recepcionista, si su mente de mercenario no le fallaba sabía que la sala de juntas estaba en el piso veinte… casi siempre es así. Y la oficina del jefe casi siempre es el último piso, así que tenía que usar el ascensor. Eso hasta que una voz le hablo fuerte y claro.

-Usted no puede entrar aquí, jovencito- La recepcionista le grito

-¿Por qué? Solo voy a ver a… un amigo

-no puede pasar sin una cita, además es obvio que usted no sabe a qué edificio se ha metido, se necesita etiqueta para entrar a cualquier piso

-yo creo que mi ropa no es del asunto de nadie, y si se me da la gana puedo entrar porque mi vine a ver a alguien

-necesita una cita

-al carajo señora

Entro al elevador, la señorita llamo de inmediato a seguridad, Chris no tenía muchos modales con nadie, aunque sabía cómo comportarse en sociedad siempre era más fácil mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo. Cuando llego al último piso un ejército de policías ya lo esperaban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh… que comience la fiesta.

Se desato la persecución. Chris intento huir por las escaleras, entre toda la barrera de policías, noqueando de un golpe a todos quienes se atravesaban, llegando ahí corrió piso tras piso, hasta que encontró una ventana. La abrió y salió a un costado del edificio, trepándose como todo un hombre araña, sin miedo de vértigo. Sosteniéndose con ganas, esa adrenalina que corría por la sangre y el temor constante de ser atrapado, eran lo que lo excitaba mucho. Subió, subió hasta llegar al techo, en un edificio tan alto, casi podía tocar las nubes, mirar que tan pequeño se veía Londres. Una ráfaga de viento voló a su lado y tenía tantas ganas de correr con ella, llego al borde del abismo y soltó una carcajada, se sentía tan libre, tan joven y lleno de vida.

Entonces llego la fiesta, rodeado y ahora sí, no tenía muchas salidas. Comenzó a golpear a todos los que podía pero el hijo de puta de Greg tenía vigilado este lugar como si tuviera droga u oro escondidos en alguna parte del edificio.

Eran muchos, le dispararon con un arma eléctrica. Cayó al suelo como un costal y recibió muchos golpes, uno le dio con el puño directo en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio al instante. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos lo esposaron y lo regresaron a la recepción para que las autoridades se encargaran de este invasor.

Gregory salía de su junta, completamente aburrido, miro a su alrededor y se escabullo para encontrarse con Chris. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte, su asistente personal lo llamo.

-Señor, había un intruso en el edificio…

-¿intruso? ¿Dónde está?

-Me informan que está en la recepción esperando a la policía, lo detuvo nuestra seguridad.

- son unos idiotas

Corrió hasta la recepción, pasando entre los guardias, encontrando a Chris golpeado y sangrante en una silla, esposado y gimiendo débilmente de dolor. Un guardia intento intervenir para que no se acercara.

-Señor, lo siento mucho, ya detuvimos al intruso y…

-quítate de mí vista antes de que algo malo te pueda pasar…

Estaba al borde de la cólera, tenía ganas de golpearlos a todos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a golpear a su tesoro? Bueno Chris tampoco debió decir o mostrar identificación al entrar y por eso lo persiguieron. Niño malcriado.

Se arrodillo frente al niño mal herido. Le tomo suavemente de la barbilla para examinar mejor el daño. Su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes y tenía el labio roto y sangrando. Chris intento sonreír pero el dolor en su costado le hiso soltar un leve gemido de dolor.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-parece que escondes drogas aquí para tener tanta seguridad. Me dieron una descarga… ya no pude mas

-tranquilo todo estará bien, saldremos esta noche

Regreso a su posición erguida y orgullosa de jefe absoluto y miro a sus guardias, fulminándolos a cada uno con sus ojos planta. Los guardias miraron con horror a su jefe. ¿Qué problema tenían?

-Es mi invitado ¿Por qué lo golpearon?

Todos retrocedieron tres pasos al escuchar eso. La verdad ese niño no se veía para nada el tipo de invitados que tendría un hombre como Gregory. Un niño vestido como un chico clase media, jeans, camiseta, chaqueta de cuero y botas militares, no se veía formal. Gregory busco en el cuello del niño hasta jalar la cadena de oro, de la cual colgaba su insignia, algunos contuvieron el aliento. Estaban jodidos. Golpearon a un miembro de la familia Fields, era un pecado.

-Señor, mil disculpas, no sabíamos, él no se identificó y escapo… nosotros-intento defenderse el jefe de seguridad pero Greg lo interrumpió

-lo se… él es un caso perdido, pero no debieron golpearlo así, su trabajo es atraparlo y dejar que las autoridades de hagan cargo… no molerlo a golpes.

-Señor…

-Está bien. Yo me encargo, llamen a un médico para que revise que no le rompieron un hueso.

Todos corrieron por aquí y allá para conseguir el mejor médico de NY, Greg ayudo al niño a ponerse de pie y caminar con lentitud y cuidado al elevador para su oficina. Al llegar pidió que se le informara cuando llegara el médico. Sentó al niño sobre el escritorio para que el pudiera observarlo y hablar seriamente.

-¿Por qué no te identificaste?

-no tengo porque… odio decirles que soy alguien superior porque me tratarían como a ti… hablándome de "joven"

-pero es mejor a que te crean un ladrón y te muelan a golpes, Christophe… pudiste haberte ahorrado esto

-cálmate Greg, no es la primera vez y tú sabes que me han tratado como puta así que esto no es nada

-¡No digas eso! Tú no eres una puta, eres un Fields, eres superior y debes ser tratado como tal

-no quiero, quiero ser yo y no fingir ante idiotas que fingen también… Sabes que me encanta salir huyendo y burlarme de tu seguridad… ganaron por mayoría y porque estaba en el techo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

-no, ¿Te molesta?

-no, me gusta, sabes que eres mi salida… aunque seas un poco terco y molesto

-bueno, estamos a mano, espero que nuestro plan de salir no se haya cancelado.

-En absoluto, solo se ha alargado un poco.

Intento besar al niño pero su labio roto le ardió hasta el quinto infierno por lo que se separó por completo del rubio y gruño muy fuerte.

-AH cabrón, duele… ricitos idiota

-niño descuidado.

…

-Entonces…

-Es oficial señorita, será trasladada a una escuela pública en NY, ahí podrá ser la nueva prefecta

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias señorita directora.

-puede retirarse señorita Wendy

La chica morena salió corriendo de la escuela, no podría contener tanta felicidad, se iría a NY, a ser prefecta en una escuela mediocre, pero era una de las capitales más bellas de la moda, la música, la historia, las ciencias y el entretenimiento. Preparo sus papeles, sus cosas. Esta era una oportunidad de renacer y no caería en esos mismos errores, ahora ella sería la que buscaría la felicidad y no se la arrebataría a nadie.

**Holis. ¿Qué paso perras?**

**Mmm no sé porque pero no me gusta cómo va esto, demasiado amor y problemas dignos de La Rosa de Guadalupe. Últimamente los fics románticos pierden la gracia. Es como si ya todos abusaran de ellos, el 90% de los fics de SP son románticos (no digo que este mal) pero si llega a un punto donde uno se pregunta ¿Por qué no le agregan otra cosa? **

**Creo que me quedare con los fics románticos que ya tengo e intentare poner otros géneros ¿les gusta la ciencia ficción? **

**Bueno. Ya saben que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones así que actualizaremos esto un poco más seguido. Si les gusta este desmadre ya saben que me encantaría leer sus ingeniosos comentarios y/o sugerencias. Si les encanto agréguenlo a favoritos denle like y esas cosas.**

**Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. Adiós **


	4. ¿viejo?

**¿Viejo?**

Lo bueno es que su niño no resulto con ningún golpe de gravedad, resistió muy bien la violencia. Oh eso dijo el doctor, además le curaron el labio y le calmaron algunos moretones y golpes hinchados. Así que el reloj marcaba las siete y media, tiempo perfecto para salir y disfrutar del Londres nocturno. Desde las ventanales de la oficina podrías ver como las luces se encendían y los edificios brillaban, era hermoso y las ansias de Chris por salir y correr por esas transitadas calles llenas de luz y color, gente joven que sale como ellos a buscar diversión. Como ya estaba bien, tomo de la mano al rubio y corrió escaleras abajo. ¿Por qué no uso el ascensor? Bueno era obvio que tenía que gastar energías en algo y además el ascensor es de maricas. Salieron corriendo del edificio no sin antes hacerle una seña grosera con el dedo medio a la recepcionista.

Cuando se adentraron más en la ciudad comenzaron a caminar entre las personas hablando sobre ¿Dónde es el mejor lugar para divertirse? Resulto que Greg conocía un disco con barra un tanto cuanto alejada de la zona lujosa, por Chris no había problema, era siempre más divertido si te alejabas de lo seguro. El trayecto fue bastante entretenido, Chris tenia algo de hambre así que con una mano discreta siempre tomaba algo de los puestos de comida nocturna sin que se dieran cuenta… e incluso quería unas papas fritas, sin miedo de poner celoso Greg las ordeno, las recibió como cualquier cliente y… haciendo uso de su instinto le dijo al hombre encargado

-Ese de allá, es mi novio… es algo mayor pero le pagara la orden, gracias

Saludo a un hombre viejo y que desde lejos se le notaba lo rabo verde, le mando un beso y ese hombre de 48 años le respondió con igual alegría, entonces se fue a paso lento mientras el encargado hablaba para que ese hombre le pagara. Greg estaba entre celoso y asombrado de la facilidad de engaño que tenía ese niño castaño. Chris regreso a su lado y le dio un beso para calmar sus claros celos.

-Admite que es una habilidad muy buena… ¿Quieres una?

-mejor nos vamos antes de que empiecen a buscarte niño mentiroso

-Claro…

Caminaron a paso rápido riéndose en lo bajo porque escuchaban los gritos del encargado exigiendo su dinero. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron en una esquina a respirar. Chris se colocó una papa en la boca dejando la mitad de ella afuera, Greg se agacho para tomar el otro extremo y devorarlo hasta juntar sus labios con los del castaño. Una escena muy romántica. Entonces llegaron, un pequeño antro* en Londres, donde la música sonaba hasta las calles, las luces traspasaban las ventanas y las risas de jóvenes que perdían la batalla contra el alcohol.

Entraron y rápidamente Greg se sintió fuera de lugar… no eran niños pero… claramente eran menores que él. Bailando con alcohol en la sangre y sin mirar quien entraba o salía. Chris siendo el más joven y contagiado por la música arrastro al mayor a la pista. Poco a poco, con la música y los movimientos de sus caderas de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción. Pasaron las horas, los tragos y las canciones, perdiendo el sentido de donde o cuando.

Hasta que alguien llamo la atención del niño castaño. Era un chico de más o menos su edad, cabello negro y ojos miel. Chris sonrió al verlo, el muchacho se acercó lo saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Steve! Idiota hace años que no te veo ¿Qué ha pasado?

-no mucho Mole, acabo mis estudios aquí, no pensé volver a verte desde aquella misión en Francia

-salimos vivos de milagro. Oye… ellos son

-sí... Todo el equipo alfa

Greg se quedó parado mirando como Chris salía disparado a saludar a jóvenes de su edad, que al parecer conocía muy bien. Lo que no le agrado mucho, algunos eran realmente atractivos y altos. Era una reunión increíble. Entonces todos lo voltearon a ver y el castaño lo llamo para que se acercara. Greg sin mucho entusiasmo camino de la pista a una pequeña mesa apartada.

-Él es mi novio Gregory, Greg, ellos son Steve, Mike, Tom y Oscar

Mike era el más alto, rubio de ojos azules, Tom era un chico escuálido pero con un rostro muy bello, moreno y ojos verdes. Oscar era claramente alguien ya de unos veinte años y muy fuerte. Eran unos chicos atractivos la verdad y todos miraban a su niño con ojos diferentes.

-¿novio?-Dijo Steve- nunca te viste muy gay, amigo

-¿tengo que vestirme de rosa y cabalgar un unicornio acaso?-respondió ofendido Chris.

Todos rieron con ese comentario. Comenzó una amigable plática, Chris consideraba a esos chicos como sus hermanos, trabajo con ellos cuando era aún más joven en misiones arriesgadas, nadie desconfiaría de unos niños. Greg se sentía aún más desplazado pues no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban y no deseaba entrar con ellos en conversación por sentirse un idiota. Chris noto este detalle y pensó en salir de ahí, por mucho que quiera a esa bola de bastardos Greg siempre será el más importante… sabía que no quedarían muchas salidas como estas y… además era tiempo en pareja no para amigos.

-bien imbéciles, Ze Mole se retira, nos encontramos por ahí después

-Oye, no te vayas así Mole, al menos baila una canción con nosotros-dijo Mike

-que marica sonó eso Mike-rio el castaño, pero de verdad se tenía que ir

-solo una y te puedes ir…-Tom insistía

-está bien payasos… una y me voy- Chris tomo la mano de Greg pero este se negó a bailar, de verdad era muy incómodo bailar con los amigos de tu novio

-Ve tu Chris… yo te espero

-Es solo una Greg y después nos vamos

Fue a la pista con sus amigos y no se preocupó en dejarse llevar, eran amigos después de todo. Greg miro desde lejos, como se movía entre tantos hombres… se veía realmente feliz. ¿Así sería si él fuera más joven? Su mente creaba delirios de Chris en pareja con cualquiera de esos chicos, sonriendo y sin ningún prejuicio. Además la canción "Die Young" no ayudaba, ya que parecía cantada para esa escena. Esos chicos se acercaban con descaro e intentaban bailar todos a la vez con si niño. Sería lo mejor ¿no? Lo más normal que estuviera con un chico de su edad… se sentía viejo. Alguien ya más maduro y con experiencia entre chiquillos ebrios. Chris miro a su novio, esa mirada… oh no. Era la mirada clásica de "me siento un pederasta contigo" clásico, esto tenía que pasar en su salida. Cuando la canción acabo, se despidió y sin decir otra cosa salió a la calle donde Greg lo esperaba.

-Oye Greg. ¿Estás bien?

-Si… perfectamente ¿Quieres ir regresar ya?

-es la una de la madrugada, aún hay tiempo… caminemos un poco y veamos a donde llegamos

-sí, está bien

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, carajo, eso eran las complicaciones primordiales de estar con un hombre mayor, que se sintiera viejo, vale diez años si es una fuerte cantidad pero tiene sus ventajas y… la verdad ¿Qué importa que haya gente más joven? hiso una elección y Greg no debería concluir que estaría mejor con cualquiera de ellos, porque la mitad de la gente de su edad no hubiera hecho lo que Greg.

-er… Gregory, siento haberte hecho eso, hace mucho que no los veía así que… me sentí muy feliz, salimos vivos de tantos problemas juntos, son mis hermanos.

-lo entiendo, no sueles tener muchos amigos… me alegra que te juntes con gente de tu edad

-Si… pero esta salida era de pareja, no creo que te sintieras cómodo entre tantos niños… Creo que incluso debe ser difícil conmigo

-no, en lo absoluto, está bien tranquilo, caminemos por favor

-Gregory ¿Cuál es el problema? No creo que solo fuera esto, dime la verdad

-no tengo nada, estoy perfectamente bien

-mentiroso, sé que te sentiste incomodo pero

-¡Nada! Eres solo un niño, no comprendes…

-es eso… te incomoda que seas mayor, es eso ¿cierto? Gregory… ¿Te sientes viejo cuando estas conmigo?

Greg se quedó callado un momento y decidió desviar la mirada a ningún punto de la calle, lo habían atrapado, Chris gruño molesto.

-Cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto Greg…

-no las suficientes para tranquilizarme

-y después yo soy el terco, viejo testarudo ¿No te ha quedado claro todavía?

-Al parecer no, admite que es un problema constante.

-Si lo es pero ¿Qué importa? ¿Te molesta que sea más pequeño? ¿Quisieras a alguien con más experiencia?

-siéndote sincero… no, me gustas tal como eres.

El castaño se paró de puntas para comenzar un beso, constante, lento, la caricia era relajante, a pesar de que su labio doliera. Disfruto mucho, lo necesitaba. Aunque algunos hombres y mujeres se les quedaban mirando, a ellos les valía exactamente tres kilos.

-Vamos al hotel y… esta niche, solo tú y yo en la cama

Susurro en el oído del mayor aunque se tuviera que parar como bailarina para alcanzarlo. Greg sonrió y asintió. Corrieron prácticamente al hotel para encerrarse y no salir hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

…

-Wendy ¿cierto?

-sí, mucho gusto conocerla directora, me encantara trabajar aquí

Hablo a la imponente señora que se alzaba detrás del escritorio. Era una jefa muy dura en apariencia pero era tan linda cuando se le trataba con cariño. Claro que estaba sumamente emocionada, por dios, NY la capital de la cultura, las artes y la moda para muchos. Una de las mejores ciudades. Cualquier chica estaría encantada de vivir ahí en un bonito piso donde se podía ver la ciudad, con el dinero contado hasta que le comenzaran a pagar pero… por todo lo demás era precioso y como cualquier chica ella no era la excepción.

Agradeció la atención y se retiró de la escuela, decidió pasear un poco más y familiarizarse con tremenda ciudad. Como chica que creció en un campo no estaba tan acostumbrada al movimiento del ir y venir de la gente pero para nada le molestaba. Ya era un poco tarde y el cielo se pintaba de anaranjado, era hermoso. Decidió ir un momento a Central Park siendo esa naturaleza en medio de una ciudad, era un bonito contraste. Pasaron los minutos tranquilos donde no podía sentirse más feliz de cómo ha llegado. Pero entonces llego a su vista algunos conocidos. Un rubio alto y guapo y un niño con carita de ángel. Y fue inevitable que se vieran, los rubios la vieron con malos ojos pues la consideraban culpable de su pelea y por la que casi Butters pierde la vida. Esta era la mejor oportunidad para reparar sus errores, se acercó a ellos e intento reparar lo ocurrido en el pasado.

-Hola…-saludo tímida e insegura de lo que tenía que decir para empezar

-hola- dijeron ambos con desconfianza y enojo reprimidos durante años

-yo… me he trasladado y trabajo en una escuela algo lejana… vine aquí a pasear un momento

-que bien por ti- se notaba en la voz de Kenny que aún estaba enojado

-Kenneth te pido mil disculpas y a ti también Leopold. Realmente mi comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear y no fue el adecuado en el trabajo… estoy muy arrepentida de todo- bajo la cabeza, su voz sonaba tan apenada recordado esos acercamientos tan desesperados

-Wendy, me causo muchos problemas lo que hiciste… casi pierdo a la persona que más amo para siempre. Eso no es cualquier cosa

-Lo se Kenny pero por favor perdóname, estoy arrepentida y ahora que estoy aquí quiero empezar otra vez, con una Wendy diferente. Una Wendy que quiere un amor verdadero como el que tu encontraste con Leopold.

Butters y Kenny se miraron sorprendidos, en definitiva era otra persona, no esperaban para nada una reacción así. Butters siendo tan noble persona pero aun con un poco de inseguridad decidió darle esa oportunidad a la señorita, todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad.

-Wendy… ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad estas arrepentida?

-si Leopold, de verdad lamento mis acciones, por eso casi pierdes la vida, tienen razón, entendería si no obtengo su perdón, no lo merezco

-así es no te lo mereces- dijo con veneno en la boca Kenny

-¡Kenneth! No digas eso, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso yo te la di… así que no le digas eso- Butters defendió a la señorita, quien rompió a llorar con ese comentario

-Butters no puedes hablar en serio

-Claro que sí, puede que haya provocado una parte de la pelea pero yo tenía razón, eras un mujeriego de lo peor y te di la oportunidad de estar conmigo con una condición y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de dártela porque te amo Kenny, pero no tienes derecho a negársela a nadie… si Wendy realmente esta avergonzada yo le creo y… la perdono

Le quito las lágrimas con un delicado toque de las mejillas. Wendy se conmovió ante la bondad de ese niño, arrepintiéndose de tratarlo mal, le sonrió con ternura y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, gracias por esto Leopold

-Puedes decirme Butters… y no hay de que, si realmente lo sientes no te puedo negar el perdón. Sabes, quizá podríamos llegar a ser amigos, nuestro apartamento no está lejos de aquí… ¿Quieres tomar un poco de café?

-muchas gracias Leo-Butters, pero hoy no puedo, algún día cercano podría… porque Kenny aun no me ha dado su respuesta

Kenny claro que estaba molesto y aunque no lo sintiera en el corazón confiaba en Butters, tenía razón, la zorra sonaba arrepentida y el hiso peores cosas con chicos, él fue también la causa de muchos corazones rotos y malos entendidos. Suspiro y sonrió a medias para Wendy.

-De acuerdo, te perdono Wendy… ¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros?

-oh muchas gracias, pero no, seguro que ustedes en pareja son mejor que un mal trio, gracias, nos veremos después

-Ten mi número de teléfono Wendy, llámanos cuando quieras y podremos vernos

-¡claro!

Sonrió a la chica y siguió su camino con una sonrisa, eso era un paso adelante, bueno al menos ya teína un amigo en esa gran ciudad y claro que iría a tomar un poco de café. Miro el cielo se oscurecía y las luces se encendían, NY despertaba para su vida nocturna, sonrió y fue a buscar algo de comer en uno de los múltiples restaurantes y puestos repartidos por la ciudad.

Pasando por los lugares viendo parejitas jóvenes, abrazados y mostrándose amor. Entonces se sintió un poco intimidada, esas niñas eran muy bonitas, niñas neoyorkinas, chicas de clase que vivían en una bella ciudad. Miro su atuendo, era bonito, resaltaba su figura y no era vulgar, siempre se consideró una mujer bonita, pero ahora necesitaba competir con mujeres igual de bonitas. Si buscaba el amor necesitaba lucir bien ante todos, para conocer hombres y probar. Entonces solo había una solución. ¡Shopping!

-por ahora no tengo mucho dinero, pero… en cuando me acomode en esta ciudad comprare en las mejores tiendas. Necesito lucir bien y sentirme bien. Aunque ya soy hermosa… solo necesito un retoque neoyorkino

Se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo con picardía y comenzando a caminar de regreso a casa y de paso buscar un lugar para cenar algo, estaba ansiosa por empezar, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y en que pensar, solo necesitaba tiempo. Por ahora solo podía reír y admirar como las luces de la ciudad se encendían y todos salían a divertirse.

…

-Ah, está bien ya entendí, gracias Clyde

-no te preocupes Tweek, así está, necesito que empieces de inmediato a trabajar

-si Clyde de inmediato, señor

-no me digas señor Tweek, somos amigos, llámame Clyde, ¡A trabajar entonces!

-¡sí!

El día era difícil, ya que en estas ciudades todos se levantan por un café, y el ir y venir de las órdenes le golpeaba como una perra. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por Craig, por Ruby. Además es su sueño tener una cadena de cafeterías como esta en todo el país. Necesitaba saber cómo es la vida en una de ellas, así tendría experiencia. Necesitaría hablar con Clyde para que le dijera como se administra un lugar así. Así que sin quejarse y tratar de no colapsar por sus miedos, y el miedo latente de que esa señora de trecientos kilos que viene todos los días no le dé un paro cardiaco por cafeína o que un extraterrestre salga de su enorme barriga. Las manos a veces le temblaban y las ganas de mandar todo al carajo y decir "¡La presión!" Pero no, hay que ser fuertes, madurar tres cojones y ayudar al mejor hombre de su vida, el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón y no dejaría solo en esto. Aunque… trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería no era nada comparado con perder la libertad, ser golpeado, disparado, despedido y acusado de cargos que no cometió.

Al final en la tarde regreso a su casa, con Ruby quien limpio todo e hiso la cena para la familia, su vientre iba en aumento y la verdad es que ya venían las consultas a médico, comprar los utensilios y hacerle un espacio al niño en el cuarto de Ruby. Tweek esperaba que… todo saliera bien, tener a un bebe en casa llena de niños in expertos en la crianza de un bebe.

-Oh bienvenido Tweek.

-ah, hola Ruby, discúlpame, voy a cambiarme antes de que Craig llegue y vea el uniforme.

-sí, ya casi es hora. Corre y después hablamos.

El chico corrió y fue a la habitación donde se quitó de inmediato la ropa y se colocó un atuendo normal. Entonces pensó en un lugar donde Craig no buscara y encontrara su uniforme, lo coloco en una bolsa negra y lo puso en su mochila de la universidad, Craig nunca revisaba sus cosas. La coloco en el lugar de siempre y se miró al espejo, tranquilizándose para no ser obvio de que escondía algo. Salió de la habitación y escucho la clásica vos de su novio. Corrió a recibirlo como todos los días, un beso, un pequeño abrazo e inspecciono su estado de ánimo, tenía ojeras, su piel era pálida y sus ojos estaban tan cansados.

-hola Joseph…

-estas horriblemente tenso y agotado Craig, ven conmigo… Ruby perdónanos un segundo.

-Claro chicos.- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa

Desaparecieron ambos muchachos tras la puerta de su habitación, Tweek recostó a Craig en la cama si se sentó en su fuerte abdomen, inclinándose para robarle un beso apasionado, que despertó a Craig apenas, estaba agotado.

-Craig… por favor no trabajes tanto, estas desgastándote… permítenos ayudarte

-no, Joseph, imposible hacerlos trabajar, tu eres un niño que debe de estudiar y Ruby es mi hermanita embarazada, no puedo mandarlos y que trabajen.

-pero… cariño, estas agotándote

-No, yo soy el tronco de esta casa, soy la cabeza de esta familia y nadie más llevara esta responsabilidad, se lo que hago.

-no cambiaras de opinión ¿verdad?

-no, mi familia, mis reglas, nadie se desgastara más que yo ¿Entendido?

-si… está bien. Pero si no puedo evitar que te estreses, entonces te relajare…

-¿ah?

-mi novio, mis reglas

Se inclinó de nuevo besando con pasión, hambre, desde que llego Ruby no tenían un encuentro de este tipo. Seria incomodo tener relaciones con una chica para escuchar todo. Antes tenían la libertad de hacerlo cuando querían, donde querían y a hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, de verdad, todos unos ninfómanos, que lo hacían seis veces a la semana… ahora que importaba que los escucharan, Ruby no debía ser tan niña y sabía que como pareja era necesario.

Tweek dominaba esta vez, ya que el moreno estaba cansado para hacerse el hombre macho dominante. Se dejó besar, excitar, tocar por Tweek. Él también lo acariciaba, le quitaba la ropa, tocando esta piel blanca, sentir como temblaba bajo el toque de sus manos ásperas. La temperatura subía, los gemidos ahogados por besos. Las suaves manos del niño viajaron al falo ya despierto de su novio. Acariciando con ganas y hambre. Craig arqueo la espalda, era necesario, tenía necesidad de sentir su cuerpo recorrido por las manos tiernas de su novio. Tweek dejo de masajear y en cambio se agacho para usar su boca. Dejando que Craig gritara de placer, Tweek aumento su ritmo, de arriba abajo, con fuerza, con ganas. Hasta que el moreno explota, y gime el nombre del niño que lo hace perder la cordura.

-¡Ah! Por Dios… fue increíble, muchas gracias lo necesitaba… Te amo tanto Joseph

-es mi trabajo hacerlo, sino lo saldrás a buscar después con alguien mas

-imposible, estoy enamorado completamente de ti Joseph como la primera vez, como si aún estuvieras corriendo alrededor del gimnasio… si aún fuera tu maestro.

Craig comenzó un beso más dulce, más gentil y donde transmitía amor, todo el amor que sentía por ese rubio paranoico, por el hombre que ama y… recibiría todos los disparos necesarios, pasaría los años que quisieran en la cárcel… solo por un momento con Tweek.

-vamos a cenar, Ruby ya debe estar sirviendo la comida…

-si… yo voy al baño, a limpiarme un poco, también deberías hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-me besaste genio, y por mucho que en la noche no me hubiera importado, ahora vamos a comer con tu hermana y sobre mi cadáver comes con esta boca sin antes haberte limpiado

-está bien… ya voy amorcito.

-sí y después a dormir jovencito, te estas matando as que necesitas recargar energías. ¿Entendido?

-mmm… solo si te vienes un momento para hacerte el amor y después me duermo

-no estamos negociado Tucker

-¡Ah! Por favor Tweek, hace mucho que no te tengo, por favor, Ruby entenderá… te lo prometo

-mmm… está bien viejito, esta noche, espero que no te duermas…

-no lo hare, vamos porque Ruby debe de estar impaciente

Salieron del baño al comedor, donde la mesa ya servida los esperaba, se sentaron y comieron animadamente, como una familia, bueno si ignorabas la mirada juguetona que Ruby le lanzaba a su hermano mayor. Craig estaba totalmente avergonzado de que su hermanita hubiera escuchado sus gritos y jadeos, era una cara muy diferente a su típica Pokerface.

-Entonces hermano, ¿Ya estás un poco más relajado?-dijo pícaramente la chica de cabello de cobre

Su hermano casi escupe su sorbo de agua, molesto y completamente rojo le dedico una furiosa mirada a su hermanita quien comenzó a reír.

-¡Ruby! No digas esas cosas, por favor

-Bueno… entonces Tweek sí que sabe dar buenos masajes entonces…- siguió sin darle importancia a la advertencia de su hermano

-¡GAH! P-Por Je-Jesús, Yo-YO ¡Gah la presión!

Parecía que hubieras regresado el tiempo, Tweek se jalaba su camisa haciendo que se desabotonara, temblando y con ese tic en el ojo que hace años intentaba controlar. Era un viejo Tweek, que no salía mucho, por temor a la discriminación. Craig intentaba tranquilizar a su novio pero este seguía temblando incomodo por el comentario, solo esperaba que eso no arruinara sus planes de… sexo, hace mucho que no lo hacían (dos semanas) y eso le carcomía por dentro.

-Ya, ya, Joseph cálmate… todo está bien… Ruby no volverá a hablar así otra vez ¿verdad hermanita?

-Oh si, por supuesto Tweek, lo lamento mucho. No sabía que…

-N-no… e-está bien Craig… no te enojes con Ruby, no hiso nada malo, ya estoy bien

-pero… Joseph

-nada, tranquilo, estoy bien, sigue comiendo… necesitaras la energía si quieres otro masaje…

Craig abrió la quijada hasta el suelo, Tweek sonrió cómplice con Ruby… esos dos harían que la cabeza de Craig explote. Bueno, con tal de que le dieran masajes más seguidos toleraría esas bromas pesadas.

…

Kyle estudiaba arduamente, demonios ese niño no tenía vida social además de la escuela, necesita más amigos. Bajo la montaña de libros escondía su vergüenza, no podía dormir desde hace mucho tiempo, los labios de Trent aún estaban en su mente, aun recordaba esos brazos… ese tibio aliento. Amaba a Stan mucho pero… ya no era lo mismo para él, antes era un amor prohibido y siempre estaba el temor de su madre… ahora se excita con Trent porque es un placer prohibido… si Stan se llegara a enterar… lo perdería… perdería todo por lo que lucho tantos años… solo por un idiota que no vale la pena y… es lo que lo hacía sentir peor, porque lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, estar con Trent solo una vez más… y entonces podría seguir con Stan normalmente… solo es no necesitaba.

"_Pero es que te has vuelto loco, estas considerando engañar a tu novio, eres un traidor, no mereces perdón, si lo haces no podrás estar con Stan otra vez… serás una zorra infiel… serás un desperdicio de valioso tiempo para Stan… que pudo haber estado con alguien que lo amara de verdad… alguien que no pensara como tu Kyle… estas mal y cometerás una estupidez aun mayor de las que ya hiciste"_

-¡pero lo necesito!

Grito a su propia mente. Como si dos partes de él discutieran en hacerlo o no, la razón y la necesidad eran cosas distintas… pero ninguna hacia lo correcto, la mente de Kyle se desmorona al paso del tiempo… teme que si no lo hace un día termine gritando el nombre de Trent en su próximo encuentro con Stan. La pasión que sentía con Stan ya no estaba pero su amor seguía imperturbable, si estaba con Trent seria sexo y nada más… si estaba con Stan seria hacer el amor con tu novio.

"_¿En serio Kyle? Necesitas realmente un médico, que es diferente… Kyle no hagas las cosas mal, si te falta algo en la relación con Stan habla con él, dile lo que sientes, no te vayas con un idiota, Stan será algo distraído y jamás se dará cuenta si tu no hablas, esa es una solución… por favor Kyle no la cagues esta vez" _

-pero… es que… Stan

"_Habla con el Kyle, ¿Qué caso tiene tener novio si no le dices tus problemas? Stan es un buen chico… ha demostrado amor y fidelidad… ¿te gustaría que te hiciera esto? Te gustaría que se fuera con el primer chico guapo que encontrara… como tú lo estás haciendo, no puedo creer que si quiera lo consideres… Kyle"_

-no me gustaría… me sentiría traicionado y usado

"_entonces has lo correcto"_

La voz se fue de su mente y entonces Kyle estrello su cabeza contra la pila de libros que tenía en su escritorio esto no estaba bien, su conciencia tenía razón… necesitaba a Stan. ¿De dónde saco la idea de engañarlo? Si Stanley era todo, era su mundo, le hacía feliz como nadie… no valía la pena arruinar tan bonita relación solo por la tentación de la pasión.

Salió del cuarto que compartía con Stan y corrió a la sala donde el moreno descansaba después del trabajo, con una cerveza… Kyle se sentó en sus piernas y lo miro a los ojos. Stan le tomo de la cintura para darle apoyo y que no cayera.

-Stan… necesitamos hablar

-oh no… ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Soy demasiado viejo? Puedo cambiar… pedo hacer que parezca más joven

-¿Qué? No… Stanley tú no has hecho nada malo -_("No tan malo como lo que yo hice")- _lo que quiero es hablar de algo que… necesito… que ambos necesitamos mejor dicho, algo que falta

_-_¿Qué pasa?

-quiero… necesito que… que hagamos el amor…

-¿Por qué me lo pides? Si eso quieres entonces puedo dártelo cuando quieras

-pero... no, no solo sexo… Stan, yo quiero, quiero más pasión entre nosotros… necesito que… me demuestres esa pasión… como cuando salíamos en la secundaria

-ah… ya comprendo… se lo que quieres… Kyle… por el momento no tengo los materiales necesarios… pero mañana te daré el mejor sexo de tu vida… he tenido muchas fantasías entre nosotros… pero no quería hacerlo porque pensé que te… molestaría

-no… para nada

-qué alivio pensé que pensabas que ya estaba viejo o algo así…

-estas viejo… pero…. Eres mi viejo Stanley y así te amo

-y así te hare gritar mi nombre, pelirrojo

Descaradamente comenzó a someterlo contra el sillón, sacándole gemidos y unos cuantos gritos, era diferente, antes era lento y romántico, ahora era rápido y necesario, hambriento de su cuerpo. Tomo el nuevo ritmo con gusto, con la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo tan rápido. Las fuertes manos del hombre entrando a tocar piel, prácticamente arrancando la ropa que los separaba, sin miedo a usar la fuerza bruta, morderla y dejar una marca roja de propiedad, visible y que no se quitaría en unas semanas. Kyle lo sentía, esto era lo que quería, sentir esa pasión otra vez, correr por cada célula de su cuerpo, Stanley realmente se había contenido, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? Se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en que Stan tenía muchas más ideas para su vida sexual, se le hacía completamente excitante. Sintió una dentadura clavarse en sus pezones, haciéndolo gritar, abrazando a la cabeza morena con cariño.

-Te amo Kyle

-También te amo… ¡AH! Stan

…

-Pip…

-¡Damien! Oh que bueno ya regresaste…

-Si… además… yo quería verte, no me gusta dejarte solo

-tranquilo… además tenía que hacer mi proyecto de música para mi escuela. Yo… lo pensé por horas e incluso hable con Christophe… para que me ayudara a entender y… le hare caso a mi corazón, te escuchare…

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya no te molesta?

-No, claro que me molesta, pero… siempre te he dicho que hay que darle una oportunidad más… a las personas y me estaría contradiciendo si no te escuchara… aunque eso no cambia mi negación en cuanto conocer a tu familia… puedo escuchar tus motivos…

-bien entonces… ven conmigo a la habitación

-¿Por qué ahí?

-la cama siempre me pareció más suave que la sala, además es un poco más íntimo… no quiero interrupciones…

-está bien

Entraron a la habitación muy cómoda, acogedora y por petición de Pip, decorada con colores agradables. Damien se sentó en la cama y espero para que Pip se acomodara entre sus piernas (nada sexual) para que su pequeña espalda se recargara en el pecho firme del hombre gótico.

-Bueno… mmm esto va a ser un poco largo y… espero que entiendas.

-solo dímelo y quien decida si entenderlo o no seré yo.

-Bien. Los Demonios somos criaturas con muchos poderes, otorgados por Satán que se encarga de organizar nuestro mundo, decidir en qué infierno se va cada persona, que castigo de acuerdo a sus pecados. No lo hacemos por gusto, es nuestra obligación, un trabajo que Dios nos ha encomendado y del cual no podemos negarnos a realizar. Los castigos son ordenados de dios y nosotros solo hacemos estas cosas porque las personas hicieron el mal en su vida terrenal y ahora deben recibir un castigo. ¿Te gustaría que el mal que causaron no recibiera castigo?

Yo, soy un demonio Pip… y algún día también organizare todo ese régimen allá abajo. Mis emociones son intensas, desatan un mal dentro de mí pero… no puedo separarme de esa bestia… porque no hay dos partes de Damien… esa bestia soy yo, todo el tiempo, créeme que si tengo a la bestia entonces no hay lugar donde esconderse. Sabes ¿Por qué nunca te he lastimado? –Pip negó con la cabeza.- porque te amo más que a nada y tú puedes domarme, esta bestia que soy siempre puede ser un manso animalito junto a ti… para ser tu protector

-Aún tengo miedo… de que me puedas lastimar

-Te protegeré siempre… incluso de mí, si te llego a lastimar… desapareceré de tu vida, lo último que deseo es lastimarte. Seré tu más fiel mascota si deseas eso de mí, hare cumplir tus deseos, te quiero hacer feliz.

-bien eso ya lo estás haciendo Dami, soy muy feliz a tu lado- le dio un beso en la barbilla que era lo único que podía alcanzar en esta posición

-Bien… ahora sobre mi familia- se aclaró la garganta muy nervioso- bueno, esto es un poco más bizarro de lo que has leído en… la biblia y… de lo que hablan los padres en la iglesia. En realidad mi papá… fue expulsado del cielo así que como castigo le impusieron eso que ya te mencione…. Él lo acepto pero… siempre tuvo un complejo de soledad y codependencia… mi madre… fue la primera… ella vino aquí a la tierra y me adoptaron en la familia Thorn ya que su hijo verdadero murió al nacer. Mi madre desapareció, no dejo rastro de que alguna vez existió… pero yo aún la recuerdo y… la noche que me dejo.-Pip le miro tristemente… no sabía que Damien también había perdido a su madre, o mejor dicho, su madre lo dejo- pero mi padre NO lo supero con rapidez, se sentía solo y… entonces se consiguió a un hombre… humano que había muerto… creo que recordaras a Hitler, luego Sadam Husein, hombres malditos y dominantes… mi padre tenía un complejo de inferioridad y… siempre se buscaba hombres con ese tipo de carácter. Luego… de una pele muy bizarra que por respeto a tu dulce mentecita no te contare pero… al final se decidió por un humano como… tu. Christopher… no sé cómo se apellide, pero, era alguien más calmado, tranquilo y responsable… aunque era el activo a un así. Mi padre… es un demonio marica, hace años que no hace nada de lo que tú leíste en la biblia, e incluso planea posponer el apocalipsis otro milenio. Dice que está cansado de este trabajo… y que… muy pronto me lo dejara a mí. Pero como su hijo… ya ha sentado cabeza con un humano quiere conocerlo, para darnos su aprobación o algo por el estilo.

Termino la narración y Damien miro la reacción de Pip… era un total "Estas jodiendome" obviamente no le creyó una vez que dijo lo de su padre. Era una broma enfermiza, no era graciosa, era pesada y horrorosa, se estaba burlando de él, era inocente pero no tanto.

-es una mala broma

-¡No estoy bromeando!¡ Es totalmente cierto!

-¿Quieres que crea que el mayor demonio de todos es un marica?

-bueno yo soy su hijo y soy gay y hasta ahora no me ha causado ningún problema, porque te tengo a ti

-por dios no me mientas más Damien

-¡te lo juro por mi madre que no te estoy mintiendo! Conoce a mi padre y veras que es un marica

-muéstrame una foto

-uh las fotos… ah bueno

-Damien

-sabes que existen pero… no quiero que las veas…

-Damien… muéstramelas

-te las mostrare si prometes que… conocerás a mi padre, por favor él no te hará nada y además de mis tíos son unos locos pero… no son malos, en el infierno el único desalmado y sádico soy yo y te prometí lealtad ¿No es así? No te pasara nada. Prometimos total sinceridad cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos y… ahora como pareja te pido que confíes en mi

Pip lo miro aun con muchas dudas, pero, tenía razón, estos momentos eran de confianza y… si no confiabas en tu novio anticristo engendro de Satán ¿En quién vas a confiar? Suspiro y regreso la mirada al demonio. Asintió con la cabeza. Damien lo abrazo casi sacándole el relleno. Estaba feliz, por Satán que por un segundo pensó que se quedaría sin Pip.

-pero… las fotos primero

-ah carajo… ya voy

Se dirigió al armario de cosas que Pip tenía prohibido tocar, en primera porque eran cosas del infierno peligrosas y si no se sabían usar Pip moriría. En segunda era su escondite de cosas que Pip no debía ver, como… juguetes sexuales y uno que otro recuerdo de alguna expareja, hombres y mujeres muy guapos. Saco una cajita de madrera negra, se la puso bajo el brazo y cerro de nuevo con mil cerraduras. Regreso con el niño y le extendió la caja, Pip la tomo con nerviosismo y la abrió, tomo la primera foto y… no sabía si gritar o reír a carcajadas.

Ante él estaba un demonio rojo con un mandil con flores de colores y volados rosas, cargando a un niño de apenas seis añitos vestido como un marinerito, con una enorme paleta de colores. Ese pequeñín era Damien, oh pero que nene más adorable, no parecía atemorizante era el bebé más tierno que había visto, con su melenita negra y esos enormes ojos azules que resaltaban en su piel rosada.

-oh Damien, que tierno, eras hermoso de niño ¿Qué te paso?

-me cayó un tambo de ácido en la cara… pero no importa la hiso más sexy

De una en una miro las fotos, Damien aparecía en ellas, vestido como todo un caballerito, o con disfraces adorables, además de que tenía a su lado siempre a su padre que sonreía mostrando sus colmillos, no parecía en nada a la imagen mental que se había hecho del diablo en tantos años.

-ves que no es tan macho como pensabas, es solo un demonio marica, no te hará daño Pip… lo que tú crees que hacemos es mandato de allá arriba, nosotros solo cumplimos las ordenes… y solo hasta que se arrepientan podrán salir de ahí

-está bien, iré… pero si me siento incomodo promete que me traerás a casa

-lo hare, pero créeme que el que sentirá más incómodo soy yo, ya puedo escucharlo y ver como saca los álbumes con más y más fotos de esas, como si fuera muy divertido.

Pip rio y continuo viendo esas fotos hasta que encontró una de un chico adolescente, quizá doce años con uniforme de una academia militar, con la mirada alzada, seria y orgullosa, era muy parecido al Damien de ahora, pero seguía teniendo piel rosa y ojitos hermosos.

-wow… fuiste a una escuela militar

-sí, idea del tío Thorn, estaba allí con mi primo y… bueno esa es otra historia (genocidio de toda la familia Thorn)

-te veías muy bien en ese uniforme, formal, arreglado… quisiera verte así ahora

-¿así?

En un momento a otro con niebla negra, Damien tenía puesto un traje negro, militar, con algunas medallas colgadas y perfectamente planchado, se arregló bien la gorra e hiso el saludo que le enseñaron hace tantos años. Pip se llevó las manos al pecho, de verdad se veía muy bien, sexy era la palabra que buscaba, nada que ver con ese chiquillo adorable de la foto. Se veía más alto, mas… macho por así decirlo, le daba autoridad ese uniforme.

-te ves… muy… sexy Damien

-yo siempre… sé que soy irresistible

-y lo arruinaste otra vez con tu soberbia

-perdón…

-Bueno general Thorn, ordene.

- a la cama cabo

-señor, sí, señor

Se recostó dejando las fotos en la cómoda a un lado de la cama, Damien lo acorralo contra las almohadas, las sabanas, besando a su pequeño rubio, quien enredo sus dedos en la melena negra que se escondía aun debajo del sombrero. Sería una deliciosa noche.

**¡Perras necito su ayuda! Es para su deleite y disfrute de su historia.**

**Wendy, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría cree, no la odio, es una buena villana y por eso la puse como la zorra que lo arruina todo. Pero aquí se está redimiendo y tienen razón, necesita su propia historia de amor… mi problema es que no se con quién emparejarla. Ahí es donde entran ustedes, díganme, ¿Con quién les gustaría que se emparejara? Encontrará su verdadero amor. Recuerden que Erick no es una opción porque Damien le arranco la columna vertebral en la historia anterior. Puede ser cualquier personaje de South Park o un personaje inventado de sus cabecitas o de la mía si no se les ocurre nada. Recuerden que es su historia y pueden ayudarme con mi problema.**

**Dejando eso de lado. Este me gustó mucho más que el anterior, sexo, sexo. Si, niños entre 15 y 18. Algún día hablaran con su pareja de estos problemas y tendrán sexo. Recuerden que con su pareja estable todo el que quieran, con su pareja en turno… bueno eso es ya caso personal. **

**Ya saben que si les gusto, compártanlo con sus amigos, ¡recomiéndeme! Saben que si les encanto pueden dejarme sus ingeniosos comentarios en el espacio de aquí abajo, ya saben Hipster y… yo me despido hasta la siguiente. **

**Adiós.**

**.::Cereal Pascual::.**


	5. Malditos Problemas

**Malditos problemas**

Pasaron los días, semanas y llego el mes, donde Greg y Chris se mudaron a la casa de Londres del familia Fields, un imponente mansión que se alzaba en Londres, obviamente el castaño estaba en desacuerdo, la casa era horrible desde un sentido no literal, estaba bien decorada y lujosa y todo lo que quieran pero el aura que se alzaba alrededor de ella era fría, sentías la presencia del hombre que vivía ahí… la pesadez y la tristeza. No quería vivir allí, quería regresar a New York. Además hacer los deberes escolares desde otro continente se estaba volviendo un problema, no era lo mismo, pero… lo peor es que Greg ya no era el mismo… apenas pasaba tiempo en casa y… cuando pasaban tiempo juntos era rutinario… ni siquiera hacían el amor ya. Lo que ambos temían se estaba haciendo realidad, la distancia que los separaba día a día se hacía más grande.

Damien vivía muy bien con Pip que poco a poco perdía el miedo por conocer a su suegro, pronto seria la cena de presentación y los nervios eran muchos, en primera porque vería al dios de los mentirosos y la traición y sería el primer humano vivo que fuera al infierno. En segunda… ¿Qué impresión causaría? seria… buena o mala o quizá diga que no es digno de Damien o algo peor. Damien le decía que no se preocupara… su padre era un marica y aunque pasara la peor de las circunstancias (lo cual dudaba) lo protegería con uñas y dientes. Su príncipe era lo primero y más importante siempre.

Kenny alimentado por las diabluras del anticristo hiso exactamente lo que le indico Bradley estaba al margen, alguien misteriosamente se metió en la vida personal de su familia, diciéndole que era un gay en una familia devota cristiana, por lo tanto lo amenazaron con regresarlo a Denver si descubrían cualquier desviación en su sexualidad obviamente heterosexual (para su familia). Butters estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, tenía problemas así que lo consolaba lo más que podía… Bradley se mordía la lengua y apretaba los puños por no poder aprovechar esos gestos para arrancar a Kenny del corazón de Leopold pero no podía, si hacia un solo movimiento el hijo de puta de Kenny le sacaría una prueba para enviársela a sus padres y ellos sin chistar lo regresarían a ese estúpido campamento cristiano par bicuriosos. Maldita sea ese bastardo lo planeo bien, Kenneth McCormick era un jugador hábil y explotaba las debilidades de su oponente. Pero ni así dejaría de amar a Butters y descubriría la forma de separar a la pareja de esposos y cuando descubriera la manera no habría barreras para que expresara su amor por Butters.

Kyle tenía aún más problemas… Stan intentaba dar lo que sea por revivir la pación en la relación, y al principio fue todo perfecto, increíble… pero, de repente una noche, antes de llegar al orgasmo, se rompió el labio de una mordida, por el grito que se ahogó en su garganta… y ese gemido no era el nombre de su amado… no, era Trent, el hijo de puta que lo tenía caliente… el deseo que Stan le causaba era increíble y hacia vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo pero… la tensión que Trent causaba en él no podía contra ella, lo veía cuando estaba con Stan, su mente estaba invadida por ese chico… lo peor es que… Trent le correspondía, se besuqueaban en el salón vacío todos los viernes después de que todos se fueran, no podía parar, la culpa lo comía por dentro, le hacía arder de rabia por su debilidad y su conciencia no dejaba de reprochárselo en la cara… se moría de vergüenza cuando Stan le empezaba a acariciar cuando llegaba a casa, decirle que le amaba como no tenían idea… se mordia los labios para no gritar y decirle la verdad a su novio, que no merecía esas caricias y ese amor, era un asqueroso infiel y por dentro se desmoronaba de decepción ya que esto era tan injusto y lo sabía, pero no se podía detener hasta tener a Trent.

…

El único que no parecía tener problemas era Tweek, aunque, si considerabas que tu novio se ha vuelto un zombie que trabaja y…. bueno no hace otra cosa es un ligero problema, detalles como el sexo se dejaban de lado si veías que Craig se caía apenas ponía un pie en su casa, hubo un tiempo donde Tweek lo tuvo que arrastrar hasta la cama… literalmente el peso muerto de Craig que dormía como piedra por el agotamiento. Tweek estaba muy preocupado, últimamente llegaba alrededor de las diez de la noche… y se iba a las cinco y media de la mañana. No dormía mucho, comía poco, sus ojeras se veían claramente… no tenía tiempo de relajarlo siquiera, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que le relajo con Ruby escuchándolos, fue el último encuentro de ese tipo que han tenido en este último mes… incluso llego a pensar que Ruby tenía toda la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Craig, venir con un embarazo avanzado a pedir ayuda a un hombre que hiso su vida y se las arreglaban bien con el sueldo de Craig (gracias a un pequeño bono de parte de los señores Tweak, que les dio para un apartamento, muebles y electrodomésticos básicos) Después descarto la idea del todo… Ruby era la hermanita de su amado y… quizá porque era hijo único y no entendía del todo ese tipo de amor fraternal Tucker, pero… era una mujercita encantadora que era perfectamente autosuficiente aun con un vientre de seis meses, además de ser abandonada por sus padres y la persona que creyó amar con todo su corazón. No tenía a quien más acudir…

-Tweek… ¿Qué pasa?

-ah… nada importante… mmm yo me preguntaba si ¿Qué harás cuando él bebe nazca?

-oh, bueno pensaba… tan pronto me recupere comenzar a buscar un trabajo y… cuando tenga el dinero suficiente… mudarme… no quiero ser más una carga para mi hermano. Veo como llega y… me siento tan culpable… lo siento tanto Tweek, soy un parasito en esta casa y Craig se lleva la peor parte y tú también estas desgastándote… perdónenme

-oh para nada, esto me ayuda a mí también, la mayoría de la gente me creía un perfecto inútil por… ya sabes mis nervios pero… esto es nuevo y necesito que me tomen en serio, me da experiencia para lo que me espera y… te lo agradezco

-te lo compensare con todo Tweek a los dos

-no te preocupes por eso

En ese momento el teléfono suena, Tweek contesta dejando a Ruby por un momento, una voz seria se escucha al otro lado de la línea, Tweek comenzó a temblar fuertemente ante las palabras que decía el hombre. Ruby se acercó alarmada por las gruesas lágrimas que caían de los ojos ámbar. Tweek colgó el teléfono aun temblando y llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡E-Es Craig! Tuvo un accidente cuando regresaba a casa, ¡está en el hospital! ¡Choco con el auto!

-¡oh Dios no! Tenemos que ir

-Por Dios que este bien, que no tenga nada grave…

Los jóvenes corrieron (como podían) al hospital donde les informaron que estaba el moreno, el corazón de Tweek estaba estrujado no podría soportar perder a Craig, no así, tenía lágrimas que le dificultaban la vista y su cuerpo era de gelatina por los nervios, tenía que verlo, besarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

…

Wendy no podía ser más feliz, estaba en una tienda de ropa hermosa viéndose al espejo con un vestido purpura en su pecho viendo cómo se vería en su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer un buen guardarropa para impresionar a los hombres.

-mmm quizá en rojo… me vería hermosa

-en un blanco de verano resaltaría más la figura y con los accesorios adecuados te verías estupenda…

La voz la saco de lugar, miro a su alrededor y encontró una bella jovencita de cabello rubio ondulado, delgada y muy joven. La recordó de inmediato, la jovencita era de clorado, era… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bárbara, si, exacto.

-oh tu eres Bárbara ¿no?

-sí un gusto verla, que pequeño es el mundo, me mude aquí para estudiar actuación, no sé si recordara a Philip Pirrup, estoy en su misma escuela de artes.

-oh ya veo, un gusto señorita ¿De compras?

-sí, una chica no puede vivir en Nueva York sin guardarropa nuevo

-eso mismo digo yo

-mmm... este te quedara hermoso, cariño, ni muy vulgar ni muy simple

La mujercita rubia le extendió un vestido que tenía en su brazo, rojo como la sangre, muy bonito, no era sexy pero era hermoso y primaveral, se lo puso de la misma manera que el ultimo frente al espejo y en efecto le quedaba bien, resaltaba su piel suave y pálida. Sonrió y le regreso la vista a la rubia con alegría, era una dulce chica.

-¿Te parecería ir de Shopping juntas?-pregunto la morena mayor

-oh claro, la verdad es que es muy solitario hacerlo sola, además podríamos darnos consejos de moda

-Entonces andando, creo que también hay una tienda de maquillaje por aquí… además falta la joyería

-entonces camina, amiga

Pasaron horas de tienda en tienda con bolsas de ropa hermosa y obviamente de las mejores marcas. Maquillaje, productos de belleza, lo que chicas normales harían a lo grande en una ciudad como NY. Se conocían más una de la otra, a pesar de la diferencia de edad eran muy compatibles, era divertido… para Wendy era su primera amiga en esta ciudad y aunque sea una chiquilla, entre mujeres no hay problema de malos entendidos, Bárbara era linda, divertida, un poco crédula e irresponsable con el dinero de papá pero hasta cierto punto agradable y a Wendy no le hacía ningún mal.

Pronto llego el tiempo de un descanso, así que las dos fueron a un bar por un trago ligero. Además aunque Wendy pudiera tomar lo que sea y en la cantidad que sea no podía negar que aunque Bárbara ya tenga diecinueve años era aún muy joven para tomar tanto y el tipo de bebidas que ella, tenía que saber controlarla un poco por más agradable que sea.

-bien Bárbara dime…

-Bebe

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón?

-puedes decirme Bebe, así me dicen mis amigas… y por tu buen gusto en la moda y tu actitud tan linda hoy decidí que eres una buena amiga…

-oh muchas gracias Bebe, dime ¿Qué estudias?

-estoy aquí estudiando teatro para ser una actriz de Broadway, estudio en una muy prestigiosa escuela de artes aquí en Nueva York

-me comentaste que estudiabas con Philip Pirrup

-bueno en la misma escuela pero no en la misma clase, Pip quiere ser músico pero se mete en algunas clases extras de baile y ahí es donde hablamos…

-ya veo, que bien me alegra mucho, y… ¿cantas?

-y actuó también, de verdad soy buena y… tengo buenas esperanzas para cumplir mi sueño

-me encantaría verte en un escenario

-bueno sería genial, es mi sueño y además es importante para pagarle todo esto a mi papi, parezco una malcriada por cómo me comporto pero le pagare a mis padres cada centavo y cada esfuerzo para traerme aquí

-ah que sorpresa, pensé mal de ti, perdóname

-ah todos piensan eso de mi pero no me preocupa, yo no soy una ingrata

-me encanta saber eso, eres diferente a lo que todos piensan…

-sí, ¿Y tú, amiga, que has hecho?

-bueno…

Le conto como llego aquí a redimirse por sus acciones en Colorado, parecía una chica de confianza para decirle ese tipo de cosas, ojala este tiempo con esa chiquilla no acabaran, era una buena amiga y estaba segura de que se volverían inseparables.

…

Damien miraba de puerta en puerto buscando el maldito salón de baile… hoy planeaba una cita con su bello príncipe, tenían planeado ir a pasear por ahí. Pero antes quería sorprenderlo en el colegio, tenía entendido que ese día Pip ensayaba danza hasta las cuatro, lo malo es que ese lugar era enorme y uno se perdía con facilidad. Encontrar el edificio correcto y el salón correcto era un lio.

Por fin dio con los jodidos estudios de danza, miro en cada uno buscando la clase de su rubio, dio con el después de media hoja ¡Media hora buscando! Encontró la clase de Pip, realmente nunca había visto a Pip bailar. Era su turno, la entrenadora era… alguien con mucho peso corporal como para que creyera que alguna vez fue bailarina, su voz era fuerte y ruda para todos los estudiantes que fingían rudeza ante ella.

Pip paso al frente de la case y la música comenzó a sonar, Damien seguía mirando el delicado movimiento del cuerpo de Pip, Era diferente a los demás chicos en la clase, que se veían fuertes, de igual modo gráciles pero que cargaban sin problema el peso de otra bailarina. Pip era un chico fuerte pero no podría soportar ese peso en el aire y además posar… era mucho para sus músculos débiles. Por ello era tratado como una alumna más (para su total desagrado y molestia absoluta, pero contra la profesora no era conveniente discutirle.) además era muy bueno en lo que hacía, su cuerpo a diferencia de las chicas de su clase no tenía problemas con ahogarse debido a pechos en la cara, era sumamente esbelto y flexible, podía hacer muchas contorciones y acrobacias como un gimnasta experto (También está el hecho de que con su ropa tan reveladora que usaba para practicar se veía hermoso, una pequeña lycra que se pegaba mucho a su trasero perfectamente redondo y una camiseta sin mangas [delicioso a la vista]) Sumado a su baile… por Satán que en su vida lograría hacer esos movimientos, parecía tan flexible en sus brazos y piernas, saltaba y hacia vueltas acrobáticas… sin perder la gracia ni un solo momento… ¡maldita sea amaba a ese mocoso!

-¡Pip, los pies en punta, no caigas sobre los talones!

Pip no dijo nada solo siguió bailando corrigiendo esos errores lo mejor que pudo hasta que en la última pirueta, resbalo en la caída y en lugar de caer en punta, su cuerpo azoto de manera seca contra el piso lustrado del salón. Pero se levantó rápidamente y termino el baile sin importar que su tobillo estuviera claramente hinchado. Damien entro en ese momento sin importar nada.

-¿Estás bien cariño? – no era Damien quien preguntaba, era la maestra que se acercó a examinar a Pip

-No me paso gran cosa… e-estoy bien, señorita Abby

-lo hiciste bien, como un bailarín profesional, recuerda que no puedes dejar de bailar hasta el final y sonreír aunque te hayas roto el tobillo

-si señorita- Pip le dedico una de sus sonrisas más luminosas que mataban demonios internos, era un ángel ese niño

-Oye… ¿Te lastimaste, Pip?

Damien entro sin permiso y se acercó a su cojeaste niño. La entrenadora Abby se le quedo mirando un tiempo, Pip se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí pero como siempre le sonrió y negó estar lastimado, típico de Pip, fingir que su cuerpo no sufre a pesar de la obviedad que reflejaba.

-Estoy bien Dami, no me paso nada… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a recogerte… bailas muy bien

-gracias… ah ¿te gustaría ver?

-claro

-mmm oye tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto la instructora al moreno

-Damien Thorn, señorita…

-Abby, Abby Lee Miller, le enseño a estos alumnos, Chicos practiquen sus solos para la competencia de este fin de semana-dijo hablando a los demás alumnos

Todos obedecieron y mientras la profesora, el demonio y el cojo salían a hablar un momento, normalmente la maestra no le importaba un carajo quien viera su clase ni quienes eran la familia de sus alumnos pero… este chico era diferente, las ideas en su cabeza le rodaban por el beneficio que podría sacar para su mejor alumno. Pip siempre se negaba a practicar en competencias, él estaba ahí por créditos extra y actividad física, no quería ser bailarín.

-oye Pip… que relación tienes con el ¿es tu hermano, tu primo?

-oh, el… bueno Damien es mi novio

-novio… mmm ¿sabes bailar, Damien?

-¿¡YO!? Ni en broma, no se absolutamente nada de eso, yo… soy hombre de negocios, en realidad las artes no son mi fuerte… Philip es el que es muy bueno en todas las artes… en especial la música, compone en piano tonadas hermosas

Philip enrojeció ante los halagos de Damien, nunca tuvo la intención de destacar en el baile, solo lo hacía por matar su tiempo libre en lo que Damien hacia cosas de anticristo. La maestra parecía decepcionada de ello, se le había ocurrido que podían hacer unos duetos ellos. Pero si el hombre no tenía el talento era basura, así que le tendría que conseguir o una mejor pareja o… que brillara como solista para hacer en una competencia.

-bien… ¿Qué tal si en estos quince minutos que sobran de la clase practicas uno de los duetos que sabes con Damien? Seguro que con el si salen bien

-¿Qué quiere decir "con el"? –pregunto un poco celoso de pensar que Pip hacia duetos con otros chicos

-nada importante vayan allí y ensayen algo, son como mosquitos, vuelen-dijo abriendo la puerta del estudio para que entraran ambos jóvenes

-ok…-Dijo resignado Pip, Damien no era muy coordinado en baile… o eso creía, este tipo de bailes liricos eran complicados en pareja

-Damien

-no te dejare caer si es lo que te preocupa… te aseguro que no caerás

-confió en ti Damien… aunque me da miedo que… tú te caigas, nunca te he visto bailar

-gracias cariño… no te preocupes yo también te amo-dijo con sarcasmo, como casi siempre que usaba esas palabras con Pip

-entonces vamos pies de pato… el gran anticristo con más de mil años de existencia debe de saber bailar o será una completa burla a su titulo

-que cruel

…

Puedes creer que fue hace tanto que hicieron algo en pareja fue hace ya casi un mes, y ahora vivían en esa casa tan lúgubre. Sentía que el señor Fields aún estaba ahí y no lo dejaba estar en paz ahí. Aun se sentía mal por presenciar su muerte… lo cual era complicado. Fue como si él hubiera matado al hombre. En sus años como mercenario descubrió algo muy importante… Matar por odio es muy fácil, ya que tienes un motivo personal y "justificado" para matar, pero matar a alguien que no conoces es un reto… porque de hecho a ti esa persona no te ha hecho nada, te preguntas ¿hice lo correcto en matarlo? Maldito juegos mentales, bueno ahora que estaba la mayoría del tiempo solo en esa casa y tenía el tiempo para reflexionar sobre la vida y el universo. Pero… siendo él se aburría con facilidad así que decidió ir a visitar a su "amorcito" se puso de pie de su enorme sillón y salió de la casa en camino al enorme edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba Gregory.

Con una sonrisa burlona paso de largo a la recepcionista y a la seguridad que desde el incidente bajaban la mirada y cedían el paso, eso era una sensación hermosa ver como al ver que rango tenía en la relación con el jefe absoluto todos parecían respetarlo. Subió hasta el piso más alto junto a una sala de juntas, al parecer llego justo a tiempo porque muchos hombres respetables de traje salían aliviados de poder largarse. Antes de que todos salieran el entro y diviso a su novio hablando con alguien, un hombre viejo y gordo pero con esa misma autoridad. Camino hacia ellos pero entonces… ambos empresarios dejaron de hablar claramente molestos uno con el otro, entonces lo vio… ese rostro.

Ambos, Chris y aquel desconocido se miraron por unos segundos eternos, Gregory también se dio cuenta de la escena y se molestó por ello. Entonces el hombre reconoció a Chris y soltó una carcajada, acercándose descaradamente al muchacho.

-así que nos vemos otra vez… -dijo burlonamente

Chris se paralizo, esos malditos flashback, esa voz… comenzó a temblar, ¿Dónde quedo su valentía? ¿Su carácter? Bueno es difícil recordarlos si ante ti estaba tu violador más cruel. Retrocedió tres pasos los cuales el hombre avanzo cuatro. El hombre alargo su mano y comenzó a acariciar tan pálido rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya tienes un nuevo dueño, juguete? Realmente siempre pensé que eras un hermoso muñequito… ¿Cuánto cobras por estar con Gregory?

El hombre sin miedo deposito un beso en la mejilla de Chris, desatando la furia completa de Greg, Chris salió de su shock y de una patada y un puño limpio contra el hombre se lo saco de encima, y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos a refugiarse con Gregory. Su mente comenzó a darle ataques, fracciones de recuerdos que pasaban una y otra vez en su mente, viéndose a sí mismo humillado y usado en un nido de ratas… además… esas palabras que le gritaban sus recuerdos.

"_Eres mi puta, cariño, pague por ti, eso significa que no eres más que mercancía, que no vales nada y que morirás miserable"_

Esas palabras… ese bastardo lo violo de la peor forma y ahora resulta que es un hombre de negocios... son unos cerdos. Se abrazó a Gregory temblando y tratando de reprimir esas lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Qué te hiso? ¿Por qué te beso?-pregunto el rubio colérico

-M-Me violo… Gre-Gregory, el me violo, f-fue u-uno de los q-que me golpearon hasta romperme los huesos- dijo temblando e increíblemente tartamudeando

-¿seguro?

-¡S-Si! ¡El me-me reconoció! Me be-beso, lo sabe, él también me recuerda… me… me metió un tubo oxidado… me golpeo con un látigo… ¡y-yo…

-sh… calma mi niño, ya paso, estas bien, estás conmigo… siéntate en mi lugar y respira yo me encargo

El castaño se tambaleo hasta el enorme sillón de cuero que era su lugar, Gregory avanzo hasta el bastardo que sangraba un poco de la nariz por el golpe que le dio el castaño. Le tomo del cuello lo estrello contra la mesa, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos ya que era de vidrio y algunos se encajaban en la piel del hombre. Era uno de sus socios principales, pero nadie podría contra su furia si maltrataban a la luz de su vida.

-con que tu… hijo de puta… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Dímelo!

-¡arg! Con que tú le pagas ahora… que territorial te pones

Golpe, golpe, patada, sangre, gritos. Gregory tenía los ojos rojos como carbones encendidos, los guardias lo separaron a duras penas, su jefe no se podría permitir escándalos. Respiro profundamente y pidió a un hombre de confianza para sus planes de venganza con ese hijo de puta. Si se atrevió a sodomizar a su ángel con un tuvo oxidado, él le metería un fierro al rojo vivo hasta matarlo. Regreso con su ángel que seguía temblando un poco… parecía una crisis postraumática. Lo abrazo y acaricio con cuidado para que dejara de temblar. Chris era un hombre fuerte y valiente, eso no estaba en discusión… pero como todo hombre tenía miedos y debilidades. Cuando algo o alguien le recordaban esas escenas de su vida parecía que toda su prepotencia se desvanecía y… quedaba un niño violado, solo, triste y asustado.

Su mente quebrada por las desgracias, Chris tenia flashback's en masa que destruían su cabeza, se sentía usado otra vez, mierda esos labios lo tocaron otra vez. Grito con fuerza sacando su frustración y su miedo, ¡No más! Ya no aguantaría eso, ¡al carajo! Esos hombres podían irse al infierno para siempre… lo que ocurrió en ese lugar se quedó en ese lugar y nada lo cambiara… ahora tiene una nueva vida, amigos, un hombre que le cuida y le ama…. No necesita pensar en lo que fue. Recupero su cordura, alzo su barbilla orgulloso y se limpió las lágrimas, se colocó su máscara de niño arrogante e hijo de perra. NO más mariconadas, era un hombre fuerte y ese dolor de violación ya paso… Ze Mole volverá a salir y si es necesario enterrar a Christophe. Gregory se acercó a él quedado cara a cara.

-Chris… ¿Qué hacías aquí? No recuerdo haber planeado nada

-estaba aburrido en la casa… no me gusta vivir ahí… ¿Podemos regresar a Nueva York?

-por el momento no es posible, tengo que trabajar en unos asuntos que mi padre dejo sin resolver… cuando los termine podremos regresar y reparare todo el tiempo perdido

-pero… ya llevo mucho aquí… me pierdo la escuela… podría… quizá ¿Regresar yo?

-¿eh?

-bueno, es que… no tengo amigos aquí, además los trabajos en línea son difíciles sin mis cosas

-¿me dejarías aquí solo?

-es… difícil… pero ya no pasamos tiempo juntos… siempre estás trabajando y… esa casa no me gusta, es fría y oscura… extraño nuestro apartamento

-no

-¿eh?

-no te iras, no me dejaras aquí solo

-pe-pero, Gregory… ¿Por qué no? Tengo que regresar, por favor… si te apresuras quizá puedes regresar lo más pronto posible conmigo

-no lo acepto, lo único que impide que me explote la cabeza es que estés conmigo…

-pero si la mayor parte de tus dolores de cabeza los provoco yo… quizá te sirva para relajarte ¿no?

-no lo creo… tal vez seas una peste enfadosa ("_gracias cariño yo también te amo_" pensó el castaño) pero eres **mi** peste enfadosa y te quiero conmigo para soportarte

Recalco la palaba, entonces Chris debería tomar eso como un "me aburro si no estás tú para entretenerme y sacarme de quicio, así que te jodes conmigo hasta que arregle estas cosas" suspiro con resignación… esto en más de un sentido estaba muy mal… comenzando por el hecho de que Greg trabajara con violadores… terminando con que resultaba que el dependiente de la relación no era el niño ingenuo de la vida, sino el hombre/demonio/maquina sexual/señorito de Gregory. Además de… la manera en que hablaba… era como si fuera un objeto. Era preocupante… nunca se había dado cuenta… era posesivo… y los pocos amigos que pasaron frente a él jamás quisieron regresar a visitarlo. Gregory los intimidaba… quizá… pero puede que sea su mente otra vez.

-¿Tienes más trabajo?

-sí, aún falta para que pueda salir de aquí

-de acuerdo… me iré a la casa, yo te espero… quizá hoy si llegues a cenar, nos vemos ricitos

-Chris…

-Solo apúrate a trabajar, idiota, quiero regresar a nuestra antigua rutina… me aburro solo

-… está bien, pero hoy prometo llegar a cenar ¿sí?

-de acuerdo

El rubio le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Chris sonrió a medias, un lindo rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sin pensar en otra cosa se fue, dejando al hombre rodeado de documentos esperando ser leídos, analizados y firmados. Chris al cerrar la puerta se apoyó un momento contra ella y suspiro con cansancio.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer… y el día anterior… y el día anterior

Resignado a estar solo por el resto de la tarde decidió dar un paseo por Londres… con suerte se meterá en problemas y puede romperle el culo a alguien. Paso su mano por encima de su muslo, sintiendo un bulto, sonrió con picardía. A diferencia de lo que la mayoría de mentes sucias pensaron, no eran sus genitales… Todos sabían que DeLorne no salía de su casa sin un arma cargada cerca. Así que con acceso a un gran arsenal podía escoger una diferente para cada día del año durante los siguientes cinco años. Pero… su escondite para que no se notara era un truco fácil, una costura abierta y una correa en su muslo para evitar que se cayera o moviera.

Salió a jugar con energía, un DeLorne no se deprimirá por esas falsas promesas, confiaba en que esta distancia fuera temporal, cuando Gregory estuviera libre regresarían a NY y el iría a la universidad y… hablaría con sus amigos, saldrían como buenos jóvenes. Regresaría a casa para estar con ricitos, molestarlo, hacer que se enfadara y dormir juntos…

…

-Ah Butters… yo… quería preguntarte ¿Cómo es tu relación con Kenny?

-bueno, a pesar de ser mi marido… aun actúa como si fuéramos novios, es el más lindo conmigo, me mima mucho a veces y… la verdad es un hombre con mucha experiencia en relaciones íntimas… es muy bueno, lo amo y el me ama a mi… nunca me dejara

Butters recalco la última frase. No es que fuera desconfiado, claro que no, era un chico calmad y pensaba antes de actuar… pero Bradley le tomaba mucha importancia a su noviazgo. Tenía un fetiche con Kenny y eso le molestaba. Se consideraba un chico completamente generoso, lo poco que tenía lo compartía con los demás… pero si hay algo que jamás compartiría era a su novio, era la única persona únicamente suya y creía que Bradley se estaba pasando con él, además Kenny también actuaba raro cuando Bradley iba a la casa.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-bueno… yo nací en Hawaii y la tradición dice que tengo que casarme ahí… así que Kenny ahorra todo lo que gana y algo de lo que envían mis padres para nuestra boda… además con ayuda de sus amigos podremos llevar a los invitados

-oh… así que te casaras en hawaii…

-sí, seria hermoso y Kenny me lo cumplirá, me ha mostrado tanto en estos dos años

-espera… ¿Cuánto llevaban juntos cuando se casaron?

-algunos meses… casi un año desde que nos conocimos

-parece que fue muy rápido ¿seguro que lo conocías bien?

-la primera vez lo rechace… pero pasaron muchas cosas que… ninguna persona haría para salvar a otra de no ser que este muy enamorado. El me salvo… oh mejor dicho su hermanita me regreso a este mundo… y… pude ver todos los sacrificios que él estaba dispuesto a hacer… por tenerme a su lado… comprendí que me amaba y que no sería otro en su lista… y hasta ahora no me ha fallado. Y seguirá así… yo me encargo de ello

Le miro de forma seria al rubio rizado, de verdad sonaba como una amenaza. Butters era alguien sumamente violento si estaba enojado, ese enojo duraba días y se comportaba como una chica en su periodo. Nadie lo soportaba.

Bradley le miro con una sonrisa amistosa, muy bien actuada, para calmar a su amigo, realmente iba a ser difícil arrancar a ese bastardo del corazón de Leopold ¿Qué habrá hecho para ganarse s corazón tan devotamente? Bueno ya más enojado no podía estar así que ¿Qué más da preguntar?

-¿Qué hiso para enamorarte así, Butters?

- nunca me creerías…

-¿Cómo sabes si no me lo has dicho?

-el… bueno, el ofreció su alma a cambio de mi vida… me pidió matrimonio a mi… únicamente a mi… alguien que teme al compromiso como Kenny… ofreciendo pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado… y… cuando ocurrió el accidente… yo… iba a morir…. Pasaron días y… yo lo sentía… siempre conmigo… escuchándolo… su mano en la mía… y… el anillo

Dijo mirando la bonita pieza de plata alrededor de su dedo anular. Brillaba con diminutos zafiros incrustados. Era muy bonito, Butters sonreía como idiota y apretó su mano con el anillo contra su pecho, sonrojándose levemente. Bradley ni se molestó en ocultar sus celos y coraje ante esas acciones. Maldijo hijo de perra, odiaba a ese idiota de Kenny, era dueño de esas sonrisas y esos suspiros que desea tanto.

-entonces supe que no me abandonaría y haría todo para rescatarme

-eso no tiene sentido ¿Cómo dar su alma? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué?

-bueno… tú ya sabes a quien se le ofrecen las almas, pero no se la aceptaron…. Por ser diferente… y por esa misma razón no pudieron aceptar su don de regreso para salvarme… porque ellos me querían allá arriba y… Kenny no deseaba causar ese dolor a los que me rodeaban… y tengo entendido que no era el único… Pip también

-¿eh? No entiendo nada, ¿Qué don? ¿Por qué te querían? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu amigo en todo esto?

-solo tienes que entender… que Kenny es especial, su alma es especial y él lo sabe… no hay ninguno como el… y estaba dispuesto a darlo para que viviera… aunque el ya nunca regresara.

-de acuerdo… pero-

-¡Leopold!- era una tercera voz, y para desgracia de Bradley… era justo la persona más inoportuna

-¡Kenny!

Butters se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, Bradley se mordió la legua para no gritar obscenidades al idiota ese. Kenny le dedico la mirada que se podría traducir en un "Mira este pequeño trasero que me escogió a mi cabron… deja de joder y consíguete otro culo" y que fue contestada con otra que decía "Te odio McCormick… me dan unas ganas inmensas de romperte la cara con una… botella de dos litros… retornable" después Kenny le mando otra que un total "WTF? con tus insultos de primaria" y Bradley contesto "Déjame ¿sí?"

-Bueno nos vemos mañana ¿si Bradley?

-ok…

-vámonos Butters, nos vemos mocoso baboso

-¡Kenny!- el niño reprocho a su novio

-ah… no te preocupes Butters, es solo una broma ¿no?-dijo el chico de pelo rizado

-en realidad no, me caes mal eso es todo- la honestidad en sus palabras calmaron a Butters que se abrazó más a él pero fingió estar molesto

-deja de insultar a mis amigos y vámonos

-sí

Le dedico otra mirada amenazadora "Mami y papi estarán encantados de enviarte al campamento de bisexuales" Bradley apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no lanzarse a los golpes con ese hijo de perra. Kenny se dio la libertad de besar a Butters, meterle mano y encelar a ese chico. Ah que bien se sentía presumirle a su esposo, le subía el ánimo.

…

-¿¡Donde esta!?

-tranquilo, preguntare a la enfermera, por favor no actúes como un loco

-Gah esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora, no a Craig

En la sala de espera de urgencias había muchas personas esperando a sus familiares, en su misma situación y parecían un poco más tranquilas. Pronto Ruby regreso con un agente de policía, el hombre les explico que al parecer (y gracias al monstruo de espagueti en el cielo) Craig se estrelló contra un poste de luz y no contra otro vehículo y nadie resulto herido además de él. Pero desgraciadamente Craig se quedó dormido en pleno viaje de ida y el auto estuvo sin conductor por ende se terminó estrellando. Tweek estaba agradecido de que nadie más estuviera herido… pero aun así Craig no sabían su estado y si terminaba invalido o pero muerto… el corazón del pobre niño se rompía… no deseaba eso, no deseaba eso.

Pasaron las horas… las peores horas de su vida… y por fin un doctor llamo a los familiares del hombre accidentado con el auto, Ruby y Tweek corrieron para saber de su amado hermano y novio.

-ustedes son sus familiares

-sí, yo soy su hermana y él es un amigo… ¿Qué tiene Craig?

-oh bueno por suerte solo daños menores… su pierna está rota, cuatro costillas, contusión craneal y muñeca izquierda rota… tuvo mucha pero mucha suerte… quedarse dormido me imagino que está bajo mucho estrés y cansancio para que de repente sucumbiera su sistema por agotamiento

-de hecho, ha estado estos últimos meses… trabajando y casi no durmiendo, además su trabajo exige unas posiciones incomodas y… trabajo mental así que me imagino que si debe estar terriblemente cansado- dijo la chica

-oh entonces eso era… pero no se preocupen, el estará bien… no corre riesgo alguno

-de acuerdo, gracias, ¿cree que podamos verlo?

-claro, su operación termino y debe de estar despierto… la enfermera les dirá en que habitación esta... se quedara para que recupere fuerzas y veamos si sus huesos sanan rápido

-¡Gah! Gracias

-¿estás bien jovencito?

-¡Eh! Solo está nervioso, es muy impórtate para él, así que ahora debemos irnos a verlo

-de acuerdo jovencita

Con ayuda de una enfermera les informaron en que habitación estaba su amado Craig. Pasaron y pasaron habitaciones cuando por fin dieron con el hombre, estaba molido, literalmente era solo una parte del hombre que conocían. Craig Tucker estaba agotado, débil, rendido por el cansancio y la presión de un embarazo. Además ahora tenían que pagar el hospital y no podría trabajar en este estado. Carajo… esto era un problema tras otro.

-¡Craig!

Tweek corrió al lado de su hombre, abrazándolo con sus brazos temblorosos y lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas hacia la bata de su amado. Craig miro a su hermanita que sonreía y posaba las manos sobre su vientre de seis meses, tranquilizando al bebe que también se alteró por su tío.

-¿Estás bien? Craig me diste un susto enorme

-ah… no te preocupes… me han dado peores golpes… incluso una bala en mi pierna

-No bromees con esto, idiota, si te pasa algo yo…

Tweek se molestó por ese intento de consuelo y se abrazó al pecho vendado de su novio, era una señal de que estaba bien pero… después de un susto de muerte no quieres escuchar como habla de que alguna vez recibió balazos de una loca.

-decidiste unirte a los vivos hermano… tu sobrino estaba muy preocupado y ni hablar de su tío Tweek, estaba al borde de la locura-hablo la señorita

-¿En serio? ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – hablo claramente al rubio en sus brazos

-¡Claro que sí! No digas que no lo este, idiota, si… si murieras… no podría soportarlo, me romperías el corazón, ¡Cabeza dura, idiota!

-ya… pero no paso… estoy aquí y no me iré

-idiota, no sabes c-cuanto t-te odio ¡GAH!

Comenzaron un beso desesperado, el susto paso rápido. Ruby acaricio su vientre, él bebe se calmó, se veía adorable esa pareja, estaba orgullosa de su hermano. Encontró el amor verdadero, aunque sea en un hombre. Miro su abultado vientre, ella intento lo mismo y se entregó a un patán… este bebe era un producto de un amor fallido y promiscuo. Pero no por ello lo deja de amarlo, ella sintió amor cuando lo procreo y… él bebe no tenía la culpa de tener un padre idiota… tendría la figura paterna de sus tíos y no le faltaría nada, ella se encargaría de eso.

…

-entonces… eres buen bailarín… no pensé que pudieras tomar esas posiciones-hablo el hombre gótico con un trozo de carne a punto de llevárselo a la boca

-bueno… siempre lo ha sido… solo que no lo mostraba mucho… ya sabes que en gimnasia de la secundaria no… podría moverme mucho…

-si… siempre usabas cuello largo y medias largas que te cubrían mucho

-pero, ahora puedo usar ropa más cómoda y bailar, la señorita Abby es muy dura y gritona pero… al final todos lo hacemos perfecto

-me gusta verte bailar… eres bueno en esas cosas, músico, bailarín, pintor… me estoy enamorando de ti otra vez

-gra-gracias Damien… -contento ruborizado por esos halagos- pero… hay otras cosas en las que no soy bueno y tu si

-¿Cómo qué?

-bueno, eres un buen deportista, tienes tantos conocimientos sobre la humanidad, tienes un buen gusto en ropa, lo cual es obvio que yo no tengo…

-pero siempre luces bien…

-pero no es tan elegante y masculino como tu… eso también me gusta… eres un hombre, fuerte y valiente… nadie duda de tu virilidad

Damien casi escupe su wiski sobre Pip, bueno eso era cierto, Pip era fácilmente confundible con una mujer pero… también había cosas que la gente no sabía de él. Era como un esfuerzo que tenía para que lo reconocieran como un hombre viril.

-sabes esgrima y tiro con arco ¿no?

-si…

-bien ahí lo tienes, además… es idiota el que te crea débil… eres capaz de sacarle la mierda a quien quieras… he sido testigo de ello y compruebo que eres un hombre fuerte y no necesitas la aprobación de nadie

-gracias… am… entonces…-Pip parecía nervioso, jugando con su comida- cambiando de tema… ¿cuándo dices que iremos con tu padre?

-ah pues… la semana que viene, el sábado nos espera a cenar

-de acuerdo… entonces ¿Qué crees que haga?

-conociéndolo, te abrazara, te llenara de regalos, te dará una plática vergonzosa de cuando era niño y te mostrara las millones de fotos, retratos dibujos que tiene de mí. Incluso creo que guarda mis juguetes… luego cenaremos y te presentara a su novio marica, dará mi postre favorito y…. si lo callo a tiempo nos dejara ir

-siento que es una familia extraña para ser el anticristo

-si… pero no muerde… moriré de vergüenza

-jeje pero eres adorable de bebé, si tenemos un hijo algún día quiero que se parezca a ti

-meh eso dices porque nadie anda mostrando tus fotos desnudo por ahí como si fuera un gran orgullo

-bueno… eso fue porque no querían recuerdos míos, además de que diversas nanas desinteresadas me cuidaban y…

-Sí, sí, no me recuerdes eso

-hubiera dado lo que sea por un padre como el tuyo… no la parte del diablo pero si me agrada la idea de ser consentido.

-bueno… yo te consentiré hasta hacerte un malcriado

-¿todavía más?

-mucho, mucho más.

…

-Wow… nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien… jeje deberíamos salir más seguido ¿no, amiga?

La simpática rubia reía un poco atolondrada por la mínima cantidad de alcohol que consumió. Wendy como buena adulto responsable que obviamente no era pero lo intentaba, decidió seguir las indicaciones de Bebe y asegurarse de que regresara a su apartamento completa y segura. Riendo y siguiéndole la corriente a esta pequeña desubicada. Llegaron a un edificio enorme y muy lindo, ahí la pequeña le indico donde y cuando para llegar a un piso intermedio. A la puerta y la llave, entro al lugar ordenado, limpio y obviamente vanguardista en decoración. Wendy quedo impresionada.

-¿A que es lindo? No has visto mi armario… ven sígueme…

La rubia tomo a la morena de la mano y la guio a su habitación. Decorada al estilo niña rica, con algunos toques de niña. Rosa y peluches enormes, tocador de súper estrella y una ventana que daba a la ciudad. Y una puerta que daba a una habitación completa llena de la más hermosa colección de ropa.

-¡OH DIOS!- exclamo Wendy con la quijada en el suelo

-todo lo que te imaginas está aquí… Gucci, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Armani, Prada, Versace, Dior, Valentino, Fendi y Michael kors

-no te creo… increíble, por dios, tienes que prestarme algo de aquí algún día

-cuando quieras… claro que son fuera de temporada y prácticamente saque ojos para poder comprarlos con mi presupuesto, pero es la culminación de mi éxito

-aun no puedo creerlo…

Wendy se adentró en el armario viendo cada vestido, falda, blusa y pantalón, totalmente encantada de tanta alta costura. Era como sentir un orgasmo ante tal espectáculo. Bebe seguía riendo como tonta ante la reacción de su nueva amiga. Pero aún faltaba más.

-aun no es lo mejor

-¿Qué más perfecto que esto?

-por aquí…

La guio a otra puerta donde había estantes llenos de zapatos… hermosos zapatos, Bebe tomo unos y se los mostro, su nueva adquisición.

-mira este…

-OH son preciosos ¿Es eso un listoncito?

-no, es una correíta

-ah son hermosos… me encanta, este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad

-me encantaría

Siguieron explorando los interiores del paraíso para cualquier mujer.

**…**

Miro el cielo y volvió a suspirar, estaba atardecer y no se había metido en ningún lio, diablos que Londres no es tan entretenida. Llevaba horas vagando por ahí y solo pudo hacer enfadar a tres policías, dos mujeres y un chico bastante creído. Para su deleite personal era muy entretenido pero eso no era el tipo de entretenimiento favorito.

-mierda yo creo que… me iré a la casa…

Eso hasta que sintió unos brazos jalándolo a un callejón apretado, como reflejo saco su arma de su escondite y apunto a la barbilla de su atacante, sintiendo también como un cañón se posaba contra su cabeza. Entonces vio esos ojos ámbar… ese cabello negro y esa sonrisa de pendejo. ¡Steve!

-eres tu… ¡idiota, pude matarte! La próxima vez solo un "hola" es necesario

-hola Mole, que bueno encontrarte

-¿Qué ha pasado, Steve?

-nada interesante, en unos días tengo una misión… ya sabes

-¿Qué es esta vez?

-robar archivos secretos de una empresa… cosa de niños

-mmm interesante ¿tu solo?

-los muchachos tenían la tarde libre, además no es complicado… oye…. Quizá tú quieras acompañarme, será divertido, golpear gente y robar cosas

-mmm de acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-¿Qué hacías antes de que te… "saludara"?

-iba a casa… mi novio, bueno está ocupado…

-mmm parecía un hombre muy serio para ser tu… novio

-bueno si lo es, trabaja mucho últimamente… y bueno el tiempo en pareja se ha recortado un poco… pero dentro de poco regresaremos a Nueva York

-bueno entonces demos un paseo, es temprano para que vayas a casa todavía… quizá me platiques la interesante historia de cómo Ze Mole se terminó enamorando… y yo te cuente las aventuras que te perdiste en Francia

-… pues como no hay nada mejor que estar contigo, marica

-el que tiene novio aquí eres tu

-y aun así eres más marica que yo… increíble ¿no?

-jaja… ya recordé porque tenía ganas de matarte, siempre eres tan elocuente y agradable

-que te jodan

-si no me equivoco aquí… al que joden es otro…

-mi posición sexual no te interesa

-entonces me confirmas que te dan… A ti, el gran Ze Mole, pasivo total… no te imagino, es demasiado gay para funcionar

-jaja… vete a espantar monjas… camina, bastardo que quiero saber que ha sido de ustedes sin mi asombrosa ayuda

Los dos amigos pasearon toda la tarde jugando y molestando juntos a más personas posibles, metiéndose en problemas leves, para pasar el rato. La oscuridad, las luces de la ciudad… el hambre. Chris miro a su amigo, bueno, suponía que de todos modos Greg no iría a cenar así que podía invitarlo a cenar a casa. Caminaron hasta llegar a una zona exclusiva de centro de Londres, donde se alzaba la lúgubre mansión. Steve contuvo el aliento… ¿Vivía ahí? Mierda, entonces el imbécil de su novio no era cualquier pendejo hijo de donnadie. Era el dueño de todo un maldito imperio. Pero a Chris parecía no importarle mucho, es más lo único que le preocupaba es que no cenaría con ellos.

-Entonces salimos vivos por poco, el pendejo de Mike con un balazo en el culo y Tom con una pierna rota pero… valió la pena, hicimos el trabajo… un millón a cada uno

-Mierda… ¿Qué tan rico era? Eso debió ser genial… me hubiera encantado ir

-bueno… la próxima vez que vallamos a Sudáfrica te llamare… hay mucho trabajo allá, las minas dejan mucho y siempre se intenta dominar entre todos

-claro, hazlo, seria genial

El sonido de un timbre llamo la atención de los jóvenes. Chris saco su celular y sonrió al ver el nombre de la pantalla. Tal vez hoy si estarían juntos…

-_hola… ¿Qué pasa en la oficina? …. ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?... pero… yo, si entiendo que sea tu trabajo pero… no me digas que lo sientes… es una semana que me has dicho lo mismo… mhmm bueno, está bien… te esperare más tarde. Adiós… yo también te amo_

Colgó el teléfono, trato de resistir las ganas de romper algo, mierda, quería largarse de una puta vez. Miro a la criada que pasaba por la puerta desinteresada en la vida de su amito, le pidió una botella de vino. Steve conocía a su amigo mejor de lo que nadie creería y sabia distinguir cuando algo le dolía a Ze Mole… y ese tipo realmente le estaba rompiendo las bolas de coraje. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Una semana dejándolo plantado, que huevos de hacerle eso. No sabía mucho de ese hombre pero… mierda, odiaba ver a alguien como Chris tan decaído. No, era buen camarada, cabeza dura y cascarrabias, ese rea Ze Mole, no está marica que ese imbécil había dejado.

-Vamos a beber un poco… me estoy aburriendo

-vamos Mole, mándalo a la mierda… no te pongas así

-es más complicado que eso, te explicare luego, por el momento mejor cuéntame ¿Qué mierda más hiciste?

-bueno… veamos. ¡Ah ya se! Fuimos a Singapur… las mafias asiáticas son la verga

Así pasaron las horas, Chris ya iba por su tercera botella con su nivel de alcohol por las nubes y Steve que apenas y probo pues tenía pendientes en unas horas pues ya pasaba de la una de la madrugada. Entonces no dejaría que su amigo muriera por intoxicación etílica, le arrebato de la botella y la regreso con la criada y le pidió que ya no le diera por su propio bien.

-entonces… salimos de La resistance

-mmm ¿tienes la marca?

-claro, mira

Se estiro la manga de su camiseta mostrando en sus bien formados bíceps donde se leía "Viva La Resistance" Chris comenzó a reír porque la verdad se veía muy bien.

-yo tengo algo parecido

-¿Dónde?

-pues mira

Se puso de pie y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones

-¡WoW! Amigo no me digas que fue en el escroto, eso pate abolas

-¡ah! No tienes tanta suerte como para ver mi escroto

Mostro su cadera donde se leía ese viejo tatuaje. Nadie en la faz de la tierra tenía derecho a verlo más que Gregory pero, estaba ebrio y se podría justificar con facilidad. Steve sonrió y comenzaron de nuevo a platicar animadamente… el reloj avanzaba y entonces dieron las cuatro de la madrugada y es cuando el amo de la casa llego, encontrando con mucho desagrado que su niño riera a carcajadas con ese chico, completamente ebrio y con los pantalones afuera.

-buenas noches-dijo entre dientes

-¡oh! Llego, que bien… creo que bebió un poco de mas-dijo el moreno señalando al ebrio… digo a Christophe

-¿Por qué bebió? El no maneja bien el alcohol- regaño acercándose para examinar a Chris

-bueno… la pidió después de hablar contigo, por lo que oí… ha pasado una semana en promesas de cenas juntos- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-eso no te importa- dijo amenazante

-muy cierto, pero es mi amigo, y ese no es Ze Mole… se ha vuelto débil y cuando hablo contigo… lo destruiste… lo decepcionaste… lo conozco y si he aprendido algo… es que no le prometas nada que no puedas cumplir- tomo su chaqueta y se encamino a la salida-piénsalo, adiós Mole, nos veremos luego

-Adiós Steve, maldito idiota

El moreno dejo la casa y Gregory gruño enojado. Tomo en brazos al ebrio y comenzó a subir las escaleras para dormir después de un desgastante día. Chris estaba feliz. Bueno parecía feliz ya que se cagaba de risa por cosas estúpidas.

-¿Por qué lo invitaste?-dijo serio

-sabía que me cancelarias hehe y no quería estar solo

Un gruñido fuerte se escuchó, frustración de Gregory porque en efecto no podía decirle nada, la culpa era suya por cancelar sus citas durante semanas y Chris buscaba compañía, se encontró con Steve y lo invito. En una mente razonable como la suya el pendejo era el, Steve el buen amigo que no abandona a un camarada y él era el hijo de perra que hiere los sentimientos de su niño negándole atención.

-mmm Greg… no te enojes, bebamos un poco para calmarnos

-yo creo que no, estas lo suficientemente ebrio ya

-mmm ¿Mañana aun tienes trabajo?

-sí, iré a una teleconferencia con…

-la verdad me dejo de interesar hace mucho… hehe tu estúpido negocio es enorme y perdí la cuenta de con cuántos hombres has ido y no sé cuántos sean violadores pero… solo me interesas tu… y ya que no puedo ir a Nueva York… quiero estar más tiempo contigo

-¿seguro que es conmigo y no con Steve?- Chris gruño enojado por ese comentario y sumado a su estado etílico no creía que fuera buena idea molestarlo

- tu siempre eras mi primera opción… pero tú me cancelabas me cambias por tu jodido trabajo y si Steve llega y se ofrece a pasar tiempo conmigo en esta aburrida ciudad no puedo negarme… porque estoy harto ¡Regresemos!

-ya te he repetido que no podemos

-¡Tú no puedes! Yo no tengo trabajo aquí… Mi vida esta allá, nuestra vida… y quiero regresará a ella

-no… no podremos ir por un tiempo

-¿Cuánto?

-almenas otro mes

-¡entonces quédate tú! Porque yo no aguanto otro minuto encerrado y solo

-¡Christophe!

-¡A la mierda!

**Hola perras **

**Habrán notado que Wendy está iniciando una bella amistad con Bebe y sé que Carlitos, Coyote Smith y ElisaM2331 dijeron que sería genial si fuera Bridon Guermo, pero… Sakuyachan16 menciono a Bebe… Y como yo los amo a todos, los amo tanto que no se sorprendan si despiertan a las tres de la madrugada conmigo a su lado para violarlos con mucho cariño. Así que idee una forma de hacerlos felices a todos… Wendy si será feliz con su amor verdadero… y yo ya escogí quien será entre sus candidatos, pero hasta que la historia avance ustedes sabrán con quien se queda… no den por hecho a ninguno. Llévensela con calma. **

**Y… aquí en el cap. 4 ya vamos un poco más apurados para exponer los problemas de cada uno (menos de Wendy, ella no tendrá problemas) en la historia anterior me tarde mucho y siento que repetía mucho… ahora somos directos y le quitamos carga dramática y escenas lindas. **

**Recuerden que si les gusto pueden dejarme su ingenioso comentario aquí abajo, agréguenlo a favoritos y todo eso (se los ordeno) ya saben que nos leeremos después en otra actualización. Adiós**

**.::Cereal Pascual::.**

**PS: estoy replanteándome eso de la ciencia ficción, no queda descartado de todo pero necesito algo de imaginación si gustan ayudarme con eso también… se los agradeceré. Las demás historias también están en proceso, recuerden que no dejo nada a medias y aunque me tome años terminare lo que empecé. **


	6. ¡Traidor!

**¡Alta traición!**

Ok… era oficial, definitivamente ya no podría mirarlo a los ojos sin que se le cayera la cara de vergüenza, se sentía un completo hijo de puta y vaya que sí, con mucha razón debía sentirse así e incluso peor, era una basura, un traidor. Miro el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche… eran las seis de la tarde… se puso de pie y camino al baño, dejando dormida a fuerte hombre con quien compartió cama. Su espalda ancha y tatuada descansaba subiendo y bajando lentamente con la respiración adormilada. Recogió su ropa tirada en el piso y se la puso rápidamente.

-¿Ya te vas?

-si… no puedo quedarme

-tu noviecito se enojara

-no hables así, él es un buen hombre… no lo merezco

-o si, después de lo que hicimos… ¿Aun quieres seguir con él?

-yo lo amo…

-hahaha no me hagas reír… cariño… hicimos el amor

-¡NO! Yo tuve sexo contigo, pero no te amo, ni siquiera me agradas… fue tensión sexual y ya que me desahogue me voy…

El rubio soltó una carcajada burlona. Kyle se estremeció ante esa risa masculina y ruda. Trent lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-quien entra a esta casa difícilmente solo viene una vez… eres tan débil… volverás a caer… todos lo hacen, tu solo eres otro

-me voy

-como quieras, ya regresaras

Se volvió a acostar durmiendo de nuevo. Kyle se fue corriendo a su apartamento junto a su novio que lo esperaba con una luminosa sonrisa y la cena hecha, Kosher a la perfección… sabía muy bien que a Stan no le gustaba el kosher pero lo hacía igual para que Kyle no tuviera problemas, sacrificaría sus comidas favoritas por verlo feliz. Kyle no soportaba el dolor en el alma y el nudo en la garganta, claramente cometió un error. Cometió una falta horrible y si Stan se enteraba… Mierda seria como arrancarle el corazón.

Disimulo lo mejor que pudo y se fue a bañar, sintiéndose tan sucio por dentro, usando el chorro de agua como distractor para sus gemidos de dolor, que el agua salada se confundiera con gotas de la regadera. Aunque ni el jabón podría limpiarlo, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar… necesitaba decirlo. Al salir de la ducha vio como Stan se le acercaba y le abrazaba, diciéndole palabras de amor, manos traviesas que le quitaban la toalla de su cintura lo jalaban a la cama… unos labios le besaban y el correspondía tratando de olvidar…. La ropa volaba y los gritos se escuchaban… creyó que por fin estaría libre de cualquier culpa si al final gritaba el nombre de su amado pero…. No fue así. Trent seguía en su cabeza, con esa sonrisa terriblemente descarada y sexy, un cuerpo de hombre tatuado y tonificado… al final se contuvo de hacer cualquier sonido. Lloro en absoluto silencio la noche entera.

…

Las semanas volaban y Craig se recuperaba de a puco, las visitas constantes de su hermanita le animaban mucho, amaba mucho a Ruby como para no ayudarla, le preocupaba que pronto llegaría su sobrino y no pudieran pagar los gastos hospitalarios, él estaba gastándoselos en esa jodida cama todos estos días. No sabía qué hacer, a veces deseaba ser rico como Greg o Damien, que no tenían ningún problema parecido. Hablando de ellos… quizá deba hablarles para poder pedir un préstamo… aún faltaban cosas para él bebe y… los gastos de parto y… mierda eran tantas cosas que necesitaba saber para sobrellevar la venida de su sobrinito.

-¿Hermano?

-Ruby… ¿Qué sabes sobre el cuidado de un bebé?

-bueno… yo

-Si no estás capacitada el peligro es enorme, un bebe necesita muchas atenciones y… no sé si te diste cuenta pero estoy hospitalizado y el dinero de un parto es mucho, me estoy gastando ese dinero, lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, me curare allá y-

-¡Cállate Craig!

-y no, tú no te moverás hasta que el doctor diga… en segunda, estoy bien preparada, cuando me entere de que tendría que cuidar de este niño sola tome toda clase de cursos a escondidas de nuestros padres, leí muchos libros y fui niñera mientras era adolescente… se mas de niños que tu…

-bien, eso me calma, pero ¿y el dinero?

-pues ya he pensado en ello y… si es necesario venderé algunos de los collares de oro que me dieron en mi adolescencia

-no… yo lo conseguiré… tengo amigos que les sobra el dinero

-¡Craig!

-tranquila, no son mafiosos, son empresarios y somos amigos… ellos no me dejaran tirado ni me demandaran te lo aseguro…

-está bien hermano, por ahora no quiero discutir con eso

-¿Dónde está Tweek? No me digas que está ocupado hoy también

-Sabes que está estudiando Craig, será un empresario como tus amigos y ayudara a crecer esa cafetería…

-claro que lo será, si eso lo hace feliz quiero ver lograr su sueño

-bien descansa y yo lo llamo para que estés un poco más tranquilo.

La chica tomo el teléfono celular de su hermano y se alejó un poco para prevenir al rubio. Marco el número y espero con una media sonrisa. Mientras en la cafetería era un día relativamente tranquilo, era la hora de la tarde donde hace calor y nadie quiere un café así que toma un pequeño descanso de tanto café antes de regresar al trabajo. Sono el timbre de su teléfono y al ver el nombre en su pantalla contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Craig?

-no tienes tanta suerte, rubio- dijo con vos burlona la chica

-Hola Ruby ¿le paso algo a Craig?

-no para nada, él está bien, pero pregunta por ti, así que te lo pasare para que hables con él, advirtiéndote que él cree que estas estudiando con tus compañeros.

-De acuerdo, no tengo pedidos a estas horas, pásamelo

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa Tweek

Se acercó de nuevo a su hermano que la miraba con una sospecha de ¿Por qué mierda se alejó al otro lado de la habitación? Pero bueno, tomo la llamada alegre de escuchar la voz de su rubio.

-Hola Joseph

-Ho-Hola Craig… ¿Te sientes mejor?

-sí, claro, ahora que escucho tu voz- Tweek se sonrojo al otro lado de la línea

-bueno no hay nada nuevo que reportar, estoy un poco aburrido

-podrías venir a verme-propuso Craig

-de verdad que quiero pero el examen de la próxima semana es de muerte y necesito estudiar-

-que estafa, dejas que esta niña horrible y gorda este horas acosándome y tú que eres el que me interesa no estas-

-¡CRAIG!-dijeron molestos los jóvenes por ese horrible comentario a su hermanita

-ok… si ya lo siento- le hiso una seña grosera con el dedo a su hermana quien le correspondió de su misma manera

-bueno en pocos minutos podre irme y puede que tenga tiempo de… -"¡TWEEK una orden!"- ¡GAH! ¡No me grites!

-¿eh? ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Qué orden?

-Tengo que colgar… adiós te amo

-pero-

-Adiós

La llamada se cortó. Craig se quedó completamente enojado ¿estaba trabajando? Consiguió un empleo cuando le dijo explícitamente que sobre su cadáver alguien se esforzaba más de la cuenta. Volvió a marcar el número pero el teléfono del rubio estaba apagado. Maldijo y miro a su hermanita con severidad.

-¿Está trabajando?

-bueno la economía y los negocios son difíciles de entender pero yo no los consideraría un…

-muy graciosa, pero no me mientas Ruby, ¿Consiguió un trabajo? Cuando les dije que no quería que nadie se desgastara por ello

-No está trabajando Craig… ¿Qué lugar contrataría a un chico como Tweek?

-no hables de él como si fuera un fenómeno, está completamente cuerdo y es capaz de muchas cosas, contesta mi pregunta Ruby

-No lo está Craig, relájate, confía en que está bien, sus calificaciones están bien y no llega tarde a casa, está estudiando, cálmate

-más te vale que no me estés mintiendo, fui claro, no quiero que se desgasten, no quiero verlos apurados por un trabajo, yo puedo encargarme de ustedes.

Ruby lo miro mal, ¿Cómo puedes tu solo si te quedaste dormido del cansancio? Mierda Craig eres más terco que una maldita mula. Suspiro y asintió, necesitaba mejores coartadas para Tweek, Craig estaba sospechando, suspiro y prefirió cambiar de tema, anqué Craig pensaba enfrentar al rubio después de esto. Tweek cedía muy fácilmente ante la presión y sácale la verdad es muy sencillo. Tendría que obligarlo a renunciar a cualquier trabajo.

…

Hoy era el día, conocería al demonio más poderoso de todos. Viernes por la noche y en vez de salir con Damien a alguna cena o a una disco para bailar, estaba en su apartamento, mirándose una y otra vez al espejo, mirando si estaba apropiadamente vestido. Tenía un saco azul oscuro con parches marrones en los codos, una camisa azul un poco desalineada, un pantalón verde oliva con un cinturón marrón y unos mocasines color baige. Escuchándolo no sonaba nada bien, pero de hecho era el más popular estilo tipo Londres. De hecho era famoso en la escuela por su estilo hipster, gracias a que Damien era terco e insistía comprarle la mejor ropa recién salida de las pasarelas. Eso de tratarlo como príncipe ¿Creyeron que era un chiste? Pero bueno ese no era el punto. Peino su cabello que ya había crecido un poco, está perfectamente desordenado, quedaba poco del niño sin estilo, ahora era un hombre con un muy buen gusto en vestimenta y habilidades variadas en las artes más humanas. Sus manos sudaban, ¿Cómo será tenerlo frente a frente? Si no lo considera suficiente para Damien ¿Qué va a hacer? Lo matara o lo mantendrá en el infierno.

-¿listo?-Damien entro sonriendo

-ah no estoy seguro

-te ves bien Pip, tranquilo, es solo una cena…

-eso dices tú, mírate ¿Por qué cuello de tortuga?

-ah… bueno, es… algo así como… un gusto que le doy a mi padre, a él le gusta verme con un cuello de tortuga negro porque, así me vestía cuando era niño… lo hago porque si no se quejara durante días.

En efecto, Damien tenía un cuello de tortuga negro, gabardina gris oscuro y pantalones negros, se veía… bueno se veía como Damien, colores oscuros. Cabello largo, con el flequillo desordenado sobre su frente, alto, sexy como siempre. Estilo NY, completamente acoplado. Pip suspiro y se acerco para abrazar el brazo fornido del demonio.

-Estoy listo

-no tengas miedo… te prometo que no te hará daño alguno, nunca te llevaría si no fuera seguro

-ok, vamos…

A través de una puerta de donde salían gritos y alaridos de dolor y se veía un remolino de luces entre la oscuridad. Pip sintió la mano del demonio tomar la suya, sus dedos se entrelazaron, el rubio tomo aire y paso el portal, viendo algo completamente diferente a lo que tenía en mente, de hecho no se acercaba ni un poco a la imagen mental.

Estaba dentro de un volcán, con ríos de lava corriendo alrededor de… bueno parecía que era una isla solo con una enorme casa a lo lejos, hermosa casa negra si permitían decir, rodeada de pasto y flores.

-Ah… Damien…. ¿Dónde estamos?

-estamos en el infierno, en el centro del infierno, esa es la casa de mi papá

-es…. Diferente

-sí, tu esperarías otra cosa ¿cierto? Bueno tenías razón, así era… hace ya unos dos mil años… se construyó esta casa y la ha estado remodelando conforme la moda de la época, creo que te gustara, no ha remodelado mucho desde los años veinte.

-oh esa decoración es bellísima

-sí, bueno esperaba que te gustara, vamos

Caminaron entre las flores directo a la puerta, tocaron el timbre y Pip tenía el corazón en la mano, mierda podría morir de miedo, escucho un "ahora voy" de una voz macabra y a la vez un poco molesta. Entonces vio moverse la perilla de la puerta y…. su corazón dejo de latir.

Un demonio enorme, rojo con piernas de cabra, orejas puntiagudas, cuernos y ojos amarillos. Un delantal rosado con encaje y flores bordadas, además de que (para nada indiscreción) tenía una tanga que se asomaba por los bordes de la cadera. No sabía si corre, gritar o cagarse de la risa. Realmente era como una combinación de lo que esperaba y… una bizarra copia de un ama de casa.

-¡Oh por Dios! Eres un chico hermosísimo, que buena suerte tienes Damien, pero por favor pasen, pasen

La casa era muy bonita y bien decorada, además de que había un estante lleno de figurillas de porcelana de niños. De la cocina se colaba un olor delicioso, estofado de cordero estilo francés, oh que delicia. Se sentaron en una adorable salita con muebles con un adorable estampado. Era definitivamente lejos de lo que esperaba, era muy acogedor el lugar.

-Damien, este momento hace falta presentaciones ¿no crees?

-¿eh? Ah sí, Papá él es mi novio Philip Pirrup

El rubio se estremeció en su lugar, tratando de esconderse, estaba tan nervioso, tenía al diablo frete suyo ¿Qué se supone que tiene que decir? ¿Qué debe hacer? Aunque tenga una apariencia graciosa y una voz molesta eso no le da derecho de ser descortés con el padre de Damien y… y…

-¿Pip? ¿Estás bien?-Damien le movió un poco el brazo

-yo… eh… Mucho gusto…. Señor

-oh es tan adorable, además mira tu ropa, es muy linda, aunque con el cabello largo te verías mejor- dijo el demonio rojo

-otro... –susurro molesto Pip, ¿Qué tenían los demonios con su cabello? Era corto ¿y qué?-Digo… g-gracias por invitarme a su casa, e-es muy bonita

-Tranquilo cariño… no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, no te hare nada, hace mucho que no soy tan cruel como has leído… esos libros fueron escritos por gente tonta y vieja hace miles de años… ya todo ha cambiado.-dijo el demonio

-te lo dije- le susurró al oído Damien

-Perdóneme señor, es que me han dicho que

-oh las viejas costumbres de los humanos… ¿sabes? En dos semanas hare una fiesta de luau

-oh no tus fiestas de luau me asustan, es muy perturbador verte con una falda de hojas… de por si es raro verte normalmente con ese estúpido delantal…

-es lindo Damien, te gustaba jugar con los encajes cuando eras un bebe y además…

-oh no me digas eso papá, eso fue hace mucho

-oh pero si eras adorable… ¿ya has visto sus fotos de niño, Philip?

-ah, sí, era un niño muy bonito-contesto

-claro que sí, aquí tengo algunas más que creo que te gustaría ver…

Satán busco e un mueblecito unos álbumes de cuero muy elegantes, dándoselos al rubio, quien disfruto mucho ver ese adorable bebé, viendo como Damien crecía hasta que tenía unos quince años en apariencia, el adolescente estaba con un uniforme militar negro, en una silla grande y formal, rodeado de hermosas chicas, curvilíneas, bien peinadas, maquilladas y coquetas. Satán se disculpó un poco.

-Oh si, Dami era un coqueto en esa época, lo siento Pip

-oh no se disculpe, yo entiendo, pero si no le importa… quiero quedarme con la foto

-claro pero… ¿Por qué Philip?

-bueno… digamos que me es útil…

Pip sonrió tiernamente al demonio rojo, quien le correspondió de igual forma y se retiró un momento para revisar la cena, pero Damien estaba completamente asustado, conocía muy bien a su novio, esa sonrisa era macabra. Se puso nervioso ante la mirada de su rubio.

-Pip… ¿Qué harás con la foto?

-no te preocupes por ello amor, lo hablaremos en la casa

¡Estaba jodido! Pip solo le hablaba así cuando lo arruinaba en grande. Pip le seguía sonriendo, en esa mentecilla corrompida pasaban tantos castigos a la vez. Los celos de Pip eran de temer, se vengaba como una mujer despechada y asustaba al anticristo. Y si hay algo que asusta al anticristo eso convierte a Pip en un cabron.

-Ya está la cena, pasen al comedor muchachos-dijo Satán desde la cocina

-ya vamos señor- dijo Pip con voz cantarina

Damien temblaba en sus adentros, esto no podía ser peor.

-Hola familia- una voz desde la puerta llamo la atención de todos

Damien bufo molesto, Pip se preguntó ¿Quién era ese hombre? Y satán corrió a besar al hombre y presentarlo con Pip.

-Él es mi pareja, se llama Chris

-marica…- dijo el anticristo

-¡Damien!- reprocho su padre

-he dicho, vamos a cenar, carajo… -tomo el brazo de Pip y lo arrastro al comedor

…

Chris, despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, maldita sea, nunca fue buen bebedor, normalmente perdía la conciencia cuando lo hacía, como ahora que no recordaba absolutamente nada ¿Qué había pasado? Bueno al parecer nada importante, pues estaba como todas las mañanas desde que llego a esa ciudad, en su habitación solo.

-ya despertaste… que bien, toma

-¿Gregory?

-toma, bebiste demasiado anoche

Increíblemente el rubio estaba en la casa y le ofrecía unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Se sentó en la cama y tomo la medicina. Greg no parecía muy feliz esa mañana y si recordara algo de la noche anterior posiblemente fuera justificado.

-¿Qué paso anoche?

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-No, lo siento Greg bebí demasiado…

Greg suspiro aliviado, un poco, no recordaba que pelearon y prometió irse de regreso a Nueva York, Chris se volvió a acostar, jodida cruda taladra cerebros.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-decidí llegar tarde a la oficina, tenía que cuidar que te alejaras de la cantina y cuidar tu cabeza te ha de estar doliendo

-si… mierda, no vuelvo a beber

-bien niño ebrio, descansa un poco, te traigo de desayudar… supongo que tendrás…

-Greg ven aquí… quiero decirte algo

-¿sí?

Greg se acercó al niño recostado en la cama, Chris lo tomo de la corbata casi ahorcándolo y robándole un apasionado beso, siendo correspondido rápidamente, su cintura fue abrazada y a la vez en abrazaba al rubio por su cuello. Cuando se separaron Chris no lo dejo ir, no quería estar solo en esa casa otra vez.

-Chris, ven a desayudar

-¿te iras?

-sí, dije que llegaría tarde, pero tengo que ir….

-adivino… no llegaras a cenar

-yo…

-olvídalo Greg, está bien, veré qué más puedo hacer…

-Chris…

-¿No me ibas a traer de desayunar?

-Si pero…

-Vamos entonces, tengo hambre…

-si está bien

Estaban mal, la verdad es que estaban peor de lo que esperabas, Chris se alejaba pero solo porque Greg lo alejaba con su constante ausencia y promesas vacías. Sumado al hecho de que Chris buscaba compañía con sus viejos amigos, con cualquiera con tal de no estar solo, con estar fuera de la casa lúgubre y oscura. Pero si quería salvarlos de la ruptura tenía que aprovechar esos momentos juntos. Curiosamente el desayuno fue un tiempo completamente divertido, parecían ese tipo de tiempo que pasas cuando recién vives junto con la persona que amas… jugando y riendo. La felicidad que sentías era incomparable y… deseabas más pero eso no sería posible porque el reloj marcaba la hora de salir de tu burbuja y entrar de regreso a tu mundo. Greg tenía que ir a la oficina y se empezó a despedir.

-Entonces… ¿te espero?

-no, creo que tendrás que dormir tu primero… regresare tarde

-está bien, adiós Gregory

Lo beso por última vez y lo vio salir de la cocina, justo en ese momento sonó su celular, contesto con rapidez, mirando el nombre en la pantalla con una media sonrisa, bueno, no sería otra aburrida tarde.

-_hola Mole_

-Hola imbécil ¿Qué pasa, Steve?

_-¿tienes algo que hacer?_

-ah… no, toda la tarde libre ¿Qué tienes planeado?

_-bueno te mencione que tenía una misión en las afueras de Londres… un robo _

-eso me interesa ¿estoy invitado?

_-te estoy invitando idiota, ¿Quién mejor que Mole para el trabajo?_

-nadie por eso me necesitas, aún sigo siendo el mejor

_-que modesto_

-yo siempre….

_-bien… mira, te daré la dirección de nuestro apartamento y… te diré el plan completo y nos acompañaras_

-bien, iré… ¿Cuándo es la misión?

_-mañana…_

-mañana… bien sí, estoy seguro que tampoco tendré nada que hacer, cuenta conmigo Steve

_-ok… pues mira_

Greg escucho hasta ahí y salió de la casa, maldiciéndose, estaba alejándolo, empujándolo a estar con otras personas, dejándolo de lado por mucho. Pero no podía evitarlo, decepcionaría a muchas personas si dejara a la compañía en estos momentos de reorganización.

…

-¡Amiga!

-oh, hola Bebe, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-oh bueno, aprovechando una noche como esta quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa

-¿cenar?

-si, a cenar, te espero en dos horas en mi casa, ¿De acuerdo? Bien entonces nos vemos, adiós linda

Colgó la llamada, de acuerdo, Bebe era muy dominante, bueno, aun así no tenía nada que hacer, se fue a dar una ducha y escoger mentalmente el vestido para ver a su amiga, al final se decidió por ese coqueto vestido rojo que había comprado, muy lindo. Finalmente se dedicó una última mirada al espejo, verificando que se viera hermosa como siempre.

Llego a la puerta del apartamento y exactamente tres segundos antes de que tocara se abrió la puerta, revelando a un sex-simbol neoyorkino… ok no pero se parecía bastante. Sin bromas, el hombre era sumamente atractivo, de pelo castaño y largo perfecta mente despeinado, ojos azules, alto, piel clara y una sonrisa… oh Dios su sonrisa…. Enamoraba.

-Hola ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-saludo en muchacho, con una voz tan amigable y sincera

-Ho-Hola, perdón eh… creo que me equivoque… busco a Bárbara.

-Bárbara… te refieres a Bebe

-sí, ella, me invito a cenar y… oh perdóname seguramente me equivoque de lugar, hasta luego

-oye un momento… no te vallas

Detuvo a la muchacha antes de que corriera, le tomo con firmeza de su muñeca, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla. Wendy regreso en sus pasos y se enfrentó al hombre otra vez. Este sonreía a pesar de todo.

-Tranquila, si es aquí… iré a por ella, no te apenes por favor

-ok…

Cuando el hombre regreso dentro del apartamento, se acomodó el vestido y el cabello para que se viera mejor. Qué vergüenza. Se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido desde el apartamento. Como un rayo la niña rubia salió a abrazar con mucho cariño a la morena. Dándole muchos besos, gracias al cielo no tenía puesto brillo labial o sería un desastre, Abrazo a la mujercita de regreso con una sonrisa, esa niña era tan encantadora y guapa, le encantaba estar con ella.

-hola Bebe

-Amiga, que bueno que llegaste, quedaste divina con el vestido, te dije yo nunca me equivoco

-gracias, tú también estas muy linda

-Oh si… se me olvidaba, te presento

Jalo a la morena hasta llegar con el hombre, bueno, Bebe era así y así le gustaba mucho, aunque un poco de tranquilidad de vez en cuando no hace daño.

-Wendy, Bridon Gueermo mi atoradísimo primo. Él vive conmigo y cuida que no me pase nada… lo veras muy seguido cuando vengas, es la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, además canta bien… tiene 30 años… aunque ya es un anciano todavía puede moverse bien

-ah… mucho gusto Bridon

-el gusto es mío Wendy…

-hechas las presentaciones, primo, tienes que irte, te espero y Wen me cuidara bien no te preocupes, adiós- Prácticamente saco al hombre a patadas del apartamento, Bebe no era una niña delicada

-oh, entonces no vive sola, es un alivio

-Gracias por preocuparte linda, ya que el intruso se fue tenemos que hablar… ven conmigo preciosa

-ok

Pasaron horas hablando y riendo, Bebe era como la Barbie que nunca tuvo Wendy, era rubia, hermosa, podría darse muchos lujos y tenía talento para la actuación. En ocasiones sonaba muy plástica y descerebrada pero nada de qué preocuparse. La mujercita era muy especial para Wendy.

…

-esto es un desastre… voy a explorar si no le digo a alguien

Kyle saco su celular y llamo a la única persona que lo ayudo y comprendió en ese pueblo, Tweek era un buen amigo y entendía su situación… o bueno esa era la idea, sino entonces no sabrá que más hacer.

-hola

-Tweek necesito hablar contigo

-Kyle claro ¿Qué pasa?

El pelirrojo le conto lo ocurrido al rubio, completamente muerto de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, Tweek escucho cada palabra completamente indignado por las acciones de Kyle, si era un completo pendejo. Lloraba en Colorado por no poder estar libremente con Stan y ahora que lo tiene le pone el cuerno con alguien como Trent, un cabeza de pene que no lo hará ni remotamente feliz, es más, dudaba que siquiera fuera algo más que unas noches de sexo. Estaba decepcionado, el jamás engañaría a Craig de esa manera tan cruel y descarada. Después de estar con el amante se va a la casa y lo hace con Stan… hijo de puta sin vergüenza.

-¿Qué debo hacer Tweek?

-Primero, Estoy decepcionado de ti Kyle, segundo, creo que deberías hacerte un examen médico para ver si no le contagias algo a Stan, por cómo se escucha ese tipo se acostó con muchas antes y tú serás uno más en la lista.

-Eso ya lo sé… Tweek estoy limpio, pero no pude resistir, simplemente lo veía cuando estaba con Stan y pensé que así se acabaría pero… no funciono

-pareces idiota Kyle, tu eres mayor, deberías ya saber estas cosas

-Tweek…

-Es que obviamente no funcionara Kyle, tu estas buscando más acción porque Stan ya no te complace… es

-¡Eso no es verdad! YO amo a Stan como no tienes idea

-pues acostándote con otro no parece que lo hagas como tú dices. Lo siento Kyle pero… alguien que te lo tiene que decir. Eres un Infiel

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-yo creo que deberías dejar a Tren en este mismo instante y decirle la verdad a Stan

-¡estás loco! No puedo… me dejaría

-yo no lo culparía si decide hacerlo, pero tarde o temprano esa mentira crecerá y comenzara a hablar… si Stan lo descubre por terceros te ira mucho peor

-si le digo… ¿Qué crees que haga?

-te dejara seguramente

Grandes palabras de aliento, eso le aseguraba un buen futuro, mierda Tweek.

-pero… creo que… si de milagro entiende lo que pasa… te perdonara y tu deberás apreciarlo aún más porque es buen hombre.

-qué opción es más probable

-la primera… en un 75%

-ok… está bien lo intentare

-suerte amigo

….

-entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron, Damien?-pregunto el hombre al demonio

-Yo era su maestro en la tierra y me enamore… fin de la historia…-

Por algún extraño motivo no le caía bien ese sujeto… demasiado marica y pasivo, aun mas que Pip, mínimo Pip era dominante en algunos aspectos de su relación, sabia ser agresivo y rudo cuando era necesario pero este tipo era como plastilina, moldeable y pasivo total.

-Oh Damien, aún me guardas rencor

-No es rencor, marica, simplemente no me caes bien

-de acuerdo, lo siento campeón

Pip miro al hombre con algo de pena, de verdad que… entendía a Damien, en estas horas de cena Damien le había dado razones suficientes para golpearlo o algo por el estilo, pero el hombre seguía sonriendo, siempre pasivo siempre agradable y eso comenzaba a desagradarle ¿Cómo puede aguantar tanto sin reaccionar? Para nada se veía que estaba enojado o pensara cobrarlo de alguna forma.

En cambio Satán era… un ama de casa como cualquiera, en definitiva era un padre, no había hecho nada raro ni digno de que se asustara, era gracioso de hecho. Pip reía con sus bromas he incluso a espaldas de Damien le susurraba maneras de dominarlo, sus comidas favoritas, sus puntos débiles, le regalo copias de las fotos más adorables fotos que tenia de su hijo. Incluida una donde estaba disfrazado de conejito y rodeado de hermosos huevos de pascua, oh era tan lindo.

-Pip me acompañas a la cocina, traeré el postre… el favorito de mi Dami, pastel de manzana

-oh, bueno…

-ve Pip, te prometí que nada te pasaría, yo estoy aquí ¿sí? –le calmo Damien besando su frente

-sí, está bien

Pip dejo la mesa y siguió al demonio, la cocina estaba cerca y Damien podía correr fácilmente en caso de cualquier accidente. Su padre nunca había lastimado a nadie en años pero aun así la precaución no era de más.

-Entonces Damien… ¿hace cuánto conoces a Pip?

-dos años…

-llevamos un año oficial de pareja estable

-que gusto hijo

-no soy tu hijo, deja de tratar, por favor

-Sé que con Sadan eras diferente

Damien suspiro y azoto su cabeza contra la mesa del comedor, esto ya era molesto de por sí.

-mira… no me molesta que estés con mi padre, por mi hazlo, no es mi asunto, tu eres buen hombre… supongo pero… la verdad es que no soporto tu pasividad… eres tan… moldeable, cualquiera podría pasar sobre ti…

-tu novio… no parece el chico que… es dominante

Damien se sintió ofendido, Pip quizá no sería un macho hecho y derecho pero era más hombre que esta niña con pene.

-no hables de Pip como si lo conocieras, no tendrá la apariencia pero es más hombre que tú... él se revela si algo le colma la paciencia, golpea fuerte y duro, es cruel con las palabras cuando lo ofenden y nadie habla mal de él frente a mi sin recibir su castigo.

-solo digo… que no parecía muy agresivo, no dije que no lo fuera, está bien, me parece buen chico para ti, Satán me hace feliz y yo a el

-eso ya lo sé…

-no parece alegrarte mucho, intento acercarme a ti pero parece que no soy bien recibido por ti

-Mira Chris… realmente aprecio eso pero… deja de intentar, simplemente no me gusta que seas así de pasivo es todo, me hartan las personas tan buenas y amables… ni siquiera sé porque estas en el infierno

-bueno es que

-no eras mormón si… carajo

Pip salió de la cocina con un plato de pastel de manzana con una bola de helado de vainilla y moras. Damien miro el plato depositado frente a él con un brillo en los ojos, retrocediendo muchos siglos atrás. Pip sonrió y le entrego una cucharilla.

-sé que te gusta… ¿verdad?

-si…

Comenzó a comer con hambre, lo único que le agradecía al viejo Satán es que cocinaba muy bien, además lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia las manías que tenía con ciertas cosas, solo esperaba que no le diera un mal consejo a Pip, su pellejo estaba en peligro si le decía algo vergonzoso.

Cuando acabo el postre, los dos jóvenes se despidieron y salieron de la casa, Pip con unos estereotipos muertos, nuevas recetas de cocina y trucos para maltratar a Damien un poco.

-¿te llevaste las fotos?

-sí, me dio esta… -Le mostro un bebe hermoso vestido de conejo- y esta- ahora ese mismo bebe estaba vestido de cordero-y esta…-vestido como un osito-y mira esta es mi favorita

Extrañamente, ese bebe tenía un vestido rosado, pomposo y lleno de holanes, además en su cabecita tenía un listón lleno de flores.

-¡OH ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN…!

-espera a que mis amigos y tus amigos lo vean… la pondré de fondo de pantalla en mi computadora, la enmarcare y la colocare en el mueble de recibidor de la casa… para que todos vean a mi hermoso novio vestido de rosa…

-Ni se te ocurra ¡Dame esa foto!

-mi foto, mi suegro me la dio

-¡Dámela Philip!

-No quiero… si me la quitas… **adivina que te hare** inspirándome en esta foto-Le mostro la foto donde estaba rodeado de mujeres- en lo personal… creo que te ves mejor de rosa

-está bien… has lo que quieras con la foto

-Gracias… cariño

….

-pero si entramos al edificio nos detectarían las cámaras, hay una en cada esquina de la fábrica y necesitamos ir al sótano, ahí está la caja fuerte

-entonces… mira, podemos hacer un túnel, en la reja oeste es la más cercana del edificio y los arboles nos ocultan de las cámaras…. Dame quince minutos quizá veinte dependiendo de las rocas y te hago un túnel que llegue a la caja fuerte exactamente 20 metros lejos de la reja

-bien Mole ¿Cómo traspasaras el muro de metal? Es muy grueso para tu pala

-mmmm bueno, buscare un arma en el arsenal de mi novio, seguramente tiene algo poderoso para debilitarla… pero por si acaso, dile a Tom que traiga su cierra y unas pequeñas dosis de explosivos…

-de acuerdo

-el resto se seguirá al plan que ya tenían hecho, tu entraras y con Oscar abren la caja fuerte, yo los esperare en la entrada armando el derrumbe… salimos y el túnel se cierra

-perfecto, está listo… mañana pasamos por tu casa a las doce de la noche llegaremos a las tres allá y empieza el juego

-bien, gracias por la invitación camarada, necesitaba ser Ze Mole otra vez

-Amigo, sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir con nosotros, no hay nadie mejor que tú para patear culos

-si… bueno, lo pensare, por ahora yo creo que… me iré a casa…

-amigo son apenas las siete… no creo que haya nadie para esperarte, mira, a las ocho quede de verme con los muchachos, iremos a un bar por una cerveza

-jaja no gracias, bebí demasiado anoche… me duele aun la cabeza

-no te dejare beber de mas, somos camaradas y te cuidaremos…

-¿prometes que no hare pendejadas?

-claro amigo, si no confías en el equipo alfa, entonces no puedes confiar en absolutamente nadie

-está bien iré… pero me regresas a casa si me comporto como un ebrio, no recuerdo lo que paso anoche…

-¿no recuerdas nada?

-no… ¿tú sabes que paso?

-ah no, me fui cuando llego el rubio pelo de goma

-oye… ese es bueno, lo usare

-¿insultas a tu novio?

-cada que puedo, pero en fin, no me hagas quedar mal

-promesa de mercenario

-Eres un idiota Steve

….

-Craig… hola ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estudiando, ya te dije Craig, es periodo de exámenes, no puedo pasar tanto tiempo contigo pero… te lo recompensare cuando salgas de aquí

-¿Por qué te hablaban de una orden?

-bueno mis amigos son algo duros a la hora de estudiar y no les agrado que te contestara el teléfono en hora de estudio.

-no estás trabajando

-créeme que quisiera hacerlo pero tú no me dejas

-hueles a café

-sabes que me encanta el café y estábamos estudiando en una cafetería cercana a la escuela

-mmm perdón por dudar de ti

-oh no te preocupes Craig, es normal, pero lo importante ahora es que te tranquilices, descanses esos huesos y te recuperes para poder cuidar de tu sobrinito

-siempre sabes cómo calmarme

-es mi trabajo como tu novio, duerme tranquilo que yo estaré aquí unas horas mas

-gracias

El moreno se acomodó en la cama e intento dormir, Tweek agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser las lecciones de Chris para aprender a mentir bien, nunca creyó que funcionarían pero… carajo ese chico tenia habilidades útiles para la vida. Ahora a idear más coartadas creíbles para Craig, esta mentira no duraría mucho, pero con el dinero ahorrado podría cubrir el gasto de algunas cosas. Y nota mental "No contestes el celular en el trabajo"

**Y este capítulo va con mis más sinceras disculpas a ****ElisaM2331 a quien amo porque es una buena escritora y hace un buen trabajo, espero que me perdone pues no pude hacer nada con el Style, tenía que pasar, lo único que te puedo prometerte es que todos tendrán lo que merecen al final de la historia, no te puedo decir más porque sería como contarte el final y eso no es lo que quiero. Perdóname, pero sigue la historia, esto aún no se acaba. **

**¡Bueno perras! Esto es todo por lo menos por hoy, ya saben que si les encanto pueden dejarme su ingenioso comentario, agréguenlo a favoritos, alertas. Si les agrada mis historias lean las que tengo en mi perfil.**

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido Adiós. **


	7. Cuenta Regresiva: El fin esta cerca

**Cuenta regresiva **

**3…**

Bueno no había estado tan mal, de hecho pudo ser mil veces peor, Satán era un gran estereotipo, era un muy buen ser… ¿Humano? ¿Persona? Bueno en fin, ese no era el punto, en punto era… que era un gran aliado, como lo prometió la foto de Damien vestido de rosa estaba enmarcada y se lucia en la mesita del recibidor de la casa… también como lo prometió Gregory, Craig, Kenny y Stan vieron esa adorable foto… convirtiendo a Damien en una burla de sus amigos por un muy buen rato. Era un repentino cambio, ahora que se cuestionaba, no sintió muchos celos de esas chicas, en realidad ¿Por qué lo hiso? Damien no hiso en realidad nada, ni siquiera se conocían y eso fue hace años… tenía que admitirlo eso fue muy cruel. Él no era así, que raro, no estaba bien, tendría que disculparse con Damien por ello y amenazar/pedir a los demás hombres que no lo molestaran jamás con eso. Aprovechando de que no había nada de cenar, saldrían a comer y le pediría disculpas.

-¡Pip! Deja de babear y ¡presta atención!

-Sí. Señorita Abby

Su maestra de danza era un ogro cuando nadie hacia sus solos correctamente, lo bueno es que él no tenía ningún solo o algo por el estilo, solo estaba allí sin más.

-Pip no puedo atenderte, estoy practicando con los bailarines de tiempo completo, tienes que hacer algo mientras, traje a uno de mis estudiantes de año superior, bailaras con él en lo que corrijo a tus compañeros ¿Entendido?

-si señorita

-Su nombre es Sebastián. Mi mejor estudiante de último año, espero que se lleven bien

-no se preocupe señorita

-bien, ahí viene, compórtate Pip

El rubio no supo con exactitud porque dijo eso la maestra, hasta que vio al estudiante. Carajo sí que era un chico sexy. Rubio con rayos en color rojo, ojos azules hielo, alto, fuerte y una sonrisa de seductor.

-hola ¿tú eres Pip?

-Philip, si… un placer conocerte

Le dio la mano al mayor, este de inmediato noto la fuerza de una maldición actuando, inspecciono mejor al muchachillo y lo vio, ese collar con un rubí brillando, "el ojo del demonio", su sonrisa se ensancho… así que los rumores eran ciertos… bueno, sería perfecto comenzar a gastarle una broma a su viejo amigo.

-eres muy bello, seguro que bailaras hermoso

-yo eh

El niño rubio tenía un poco de vergüenza por ese comentario. Por algún motivo ese chico le recordaba a Damien, pero era diferente, Damien tenía un aire más poderoso e imponente cuando se acercaba y lo tocaba, le hacía sentir bien… ese tipo en cambio tenía un aire más débil, y en lugar de poder solo transpiraba respeto. También transmitía un aura maligna, como la de los demonios, como la de su novio o su suegro pero era sumamente débil, como si no fuera tan poderoso. Entonces pensó "Si él es un demonio, es uno de baja categoría y Damien puede romperle la cara si intenta algo malo conmigo, solo basta una llamada, no hay peligro"

-oh ya te has apenado, discúlpame.

-tranquilo no pasa nada, estoy seguro que seremos buena pareja

"Eres tan idiota si crees que con esos piropos de cuarta me conquistaras" la voz en su cabeza soltaba con voz indiferente. Se sorprendió mucho, él no era así, no decía esas cosas, no tenía mala fe de nadie, aunque obviamente fuera una mala persona no diría eso. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Por otro lado Sebastián estaba degustando la belleza exterior de ese dulce niño, con esos hermosos ojos color del cielo, cabello como rayos de sol, piel de muñeca. Pero su cuerpo, tan esbelto, fuerte y flexible. Damien tenía buen gusto hay que admitirlo. Aunque había un pequeño detalle que le gustaría mejorar.

-sabes. Te verías más hermoso con el cabello un poco más largo

"¡HIJOS DE… ¿Qué mierda? ¿Es enserio? Mierda, los demonios tienen un extraño gusto por su cabello, suficiente tengo con Damien y sus fantasías para soportar a Satán y ahora a este pendejo!" bueno ese si era el Pip normal, exasperado por el asunto de su cabello.

-ah, mejor dejemos de hablar y empecemos con la rutina que nos dio la señorita

"Porque juro que te rompo la cara en este momento hijo de perra" apretó sus puños con fuerza, tratando de regular su respiración y controlar sus instintos.

…

Chris llego con bien a su casa, un poco tarde, tres de la mañana, pero como Steve lo prometió, con su honor intacto, consiente, listo para dormir y prepararse para la misión, tres cervezas y aún era consciente de su nombre, tenía los pantalones arriba y la conciencia semi-limpia. Entro a su habitación, la cama estaba tendida aun… quizá Greg aun no llegaba de trabajar. Suspiro, ¿Qué demonios hacía en la oficina durante tanto tiempo? Se dejó caer en la cama exhausto.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Se levantó de golpe y miro esos ojos grises, enojados y muy preocupados. Oh… entonces era como un padre que sorprende a su hija adolescente que regresa de la fiesta más loca donde se besuquea con el chico más rudo del barrio… Mierda debe de dejar de ver películas de los 80's.

-estaba con Steve y los muchachos… me invitaron a una misión mañana en la noche

-no iras

-¿Perdona, mis oídos me traicionan? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para algo?

-no quiero que vallas

-¿Por qué? Greg, vamos, sé que tú tienes que trabajar y yo soy el mejor… además no iré solo, los chicos jamás me dejaran morir… es el código

-no quiero que te expongas a ello, Chris… te pueden matar, te puedes lastimar muy seriamente. Yo también fui a esas misiones, casi muero en muchas de ellas y-

-¡EY, EY! Gregory, cálmate, he hecho esto por años y nunca me han lastimado

-eso no es lo que yo diría… desde que te conocí personas horribles te han lastimado y casi te matan, si no fueran por mí-

-no me viste cuando trabajaba para ellos, Greg, tu y yo sabemos que eso fue un ajuste de cuentas… así se pagan, pero en esta misión es un simple robo, no hay pierde

-no creo, no iras, no te dejare

-¿Cómo si estarás en el trabajo? Además no te estaba preguntando, te estaba avisando, iré

-Christophe

-ah como jodes, Greg, no me pasara nada, estaré con mis amigos, con Steve, con el equipo y no me pasara nada… ningún camarada se deja atrás, deja de preocuparte y…

La mirada del rubio se llenó de rabia al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, mierda este viejo y sus inseguridades lo llevarían a la tumba antes que una bala.

-Greg no me jodas, no me jodas viejo testarudo

Chris dejo la cama y corrió a robarle un beso, Greg lo abrazo fuertemente, no quería dejarlo ir y hacer una tontería, muriendo posiblemente en el intento.

-Greg, relájate, es mi amigo, era mi mejor amigo… tu eres mi novio, te elegí a ti, no me importa tu edad, no me importa tu apellido… Prometo que siempre te querré a ti sobre a cualquiera. Nunca te engañaría con nadie

-promete que te cuidaras y regresaras con bien

-Si yo caí La Resistance triunfo

-¡CHRISTOPHE!

-lo prometo

…

Kyle estaba luchando internamente, tenía problemas, no dormía ni comía, sus calificaciones iban en picada y no podía mirar a Stan a la cara sin echarse a llorar. Claro que el hombre lo notaba, ya no era igual y… empezaba a sospechar. Tenía tanto miedo de que Kyle fuera a buscar a alguien más ¿Qué había hecho mal? Acaso era muy viejo para el pelirrojo. ¿Era feo? ¿Ya no lo hacía sentir? ¿Ya no lo amaba? Se llenaba de inseguridad y tristeza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Kenny sabía que tenía casi el mismo problema pero tenía ventaja de que Buttes era fiel y ni siquiera pensaría en Bradley de esa manera. Damien era un hijo de puta que no dudaría en matar cualquiera que se le insinué a Pip. Craig estaba en el hospital descansando de por poco morir. Gregory… ¡Ni loco le daría material a ese imbécil para burlarse! Greg no era su mejor opción aunque… vivía una situación similar con ese alejamiento. Eran diferentes, eran rivales y… bueno podían cambiar… quizá podrían ser amigos. Vamos estaban en la misma situación quizá podrían aconsejarse para no caer juntos. Tomo su celular y marco al de Greg.

Greg estaba saliendo de su junta, tenía 20 minutos antes de ir a revisar unos papeles esperándolo en su escritorio, mierda, que aburrido es este trabajo. Su celular sonó, esperanzado contesto sin mirar el número. Al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, frunció los labios, completamente molesto.

-hola Gregory

-¿Qué es esta vez, Marsh?

-por favor, empecemos otra vez, sé que diferimos en muchas cosas pero ahora necesito tu ayuda… necesito con quien hablar y

Greg suspiro, bueno, se escuchaba desesperado y con la voz cortada, tenía que mínimo darle una oportunidad.

-bien, Stanley, cálmate, puedo escucharte

-yo… siento que algo anda mal con Kyle, ya no me busca, ni me besa, lo he sentido llorar en las noches… no hacemos el amor desde hace un mes

-¿Sabes por qué?

-no, incluso ha bajado el rendimiento en la escuela a pesar de que llega tarde a casa diciéndome que está en la biblioteca o con sus amigos, mas con sus amigos, creo… ojala que me equivoque… pero siento que me fue infiel

Greg se extrañó, ese patrón le era muy familiar, peor aún él no estaba en casa así que fácilmente Chris podría salir y estar con ese tal Steve, quizá… quizá no hay tal misión, quizá estaría con ese hijo de perra mientras el cómo idiota iba a la oficina. Su ira se mostró en su iris roja, en solo pensar que su niño adorado estaba besuqueándose con el imbécil de Steve, a sus espaldas, en su propia casa. ¡NO! No… eso era imposible, no, Chris quizá no sea una cerecita, tan dulce, amigable y tierno como los otros, pero su sentido de lealtad era tan fuerte, le juro lealtad, le beso, imposible. Stan siempre fue más débil, más inseguro y Kyle no era muy confiable, era un hombre igual de inseguro que Stan y no dudaba de esa infidelidad.

Fingir que todo estaba bien y mentirle o decirle que cabía la posibilidad de ser engañado. Difícil decisión pero no podía mentirle.

-Stan… creo que… deberías hablar con él, creo que… por lo que me dices es… muy probable que estés con los cuernos enormes

-¿Q-Qué? N-No, imposible, por favor no…

Su voz se cortó, Greg podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos, y el nudo en la garganta, sentía ese dolor. Podría ser terrible perder a la persona que amas. Podría ser terrible ser engañado, cambiado por alguien más joven.

-Stan, yo… no puedo mentirte, puede ser posible, pero… si llora eso quiere decir que se arrepiente y siente vergüenza de verte

-¿Qué me importa que se arrepienta? Me engaño Greg, se fue con otro, yo… lo intente, ¿sí? Intente ser mejor, ser más sexy para él y… aun así se fue con otro desgraciado y yo aquí de estúpido sintiéndome tan mal por un niño que… que amo y di todo por el… casi me matan por él, yo lo mantengo yo…

-Stan… habla con él, pídele la verdad y si… si de verdad lo hiso…

-Lo corro de mi casa ¡Maldita sea! Fui tan estúpido ¿Cómo estar con alguien tan joven e inexperto? Yo soy un hombre y merezco respeto y fidelidad

-No puedes tirarlo al mundo como si nada… Stan, es un niño, cometen errores… no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

-no así, si estas tan seguro de correrlo, contéstame esto antes ¿Aún lo amas?

Hubo un silencio donde el moreno reflexionaba… algo tan intenso, pasional como fue su romance desde hace casi cuatro años no podría acabar así como así. Greg tenía razón, necesitaba tiempo para pensar que hacer.

-yo… lo pensare

-Bien Stanley, ojala y todo se pueda arreglar, Kyle solo está confundido…

-bien, gracias Greg, si necesito ayuda te llamare

-yo dispuesto a ayudarte Stan

-bueno adiós

-nos vemos.

Greg colgó y se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida en su oficina, viendo sin interés esos papeles y mordiendo el bolígrafo. ¿Será posible? No… imposible, los problemas de Stan no tenían por qué alterarlo, Chris y Kyle eran dos niños completamente diferentes, dudar es un lujo que no se podría dar. No valía la pena si sabía que Chris era incapaz.

…

Bradley miraba a Butters perdidamente, estaba tan embobado en esa sonrisa tan linda. ¿La clase? Ni idea de que mierda trato, solo podía soñar con lo que podría ser, dueño de ese corazón tan puro. Hoy era una clase extra, quizá hoy, quizá hoy podría ser el día donde Butters conozca sus sentimientos. Quizá pueda ser aceptado, correspondido, ¿Qué más daba un matrimonio? No sería el primer joven que toma una decisión prematuramente, en su mente lo podría hacer mucho más feliz que Kenny. El profesor dio la salida de la clase y Butters salió platicando animadamente con Rebecca, la chica quizá un poco tímida e introvertida pero muy observadora, sabía exactamente las intenciones de Bradley y si lo conocía lo suficiente no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería, tenía que advertir a Butters.

-B-Butters, ne-necesito hablar c-contigo

-¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa Rebecca?

-No aquí… ¿podremos ir a un l-lugar más privado? Es importante

-oh, cielos, entonces vamos a mi casa, si es tan serio

-s-sí, eso sería apropiado

Bradley vio como la castaña y el rubio salía rumbo a casa del segundo ¿Cómo sabía que iban allí? Se sabía el camino de memoria, tenía ganas de seguirlos, oh mínimo de poder hablar con Butters aunque sea un minuto, oír su voz tan suave… eso le alegraría el día y… le daría ánimos para confesarse, para robar al novio.

-¡Butters! –Grito el rubio rizado para llamar su atención-¡Butters!

Pero no logro ser escuchado, los dos estaban ya lejos y en NY es imposible que entre tanto ajetreo te escuchen. Se maldijo internamente, hoy no sería ese día.

Los amigos llegaron a la casa, después de poner dos vasos de limonada se acomodaron en la modesta salita del apartamento, Rebecca comenzó a pensar en la manera más sensible de confesar los planes de Bradley.

-¿Qué querías decirme Rebecca?

-ah… pues, veras, Bradley, se trata de él

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Le pasa algo malo?

-temo por ti Butters, tú le gustas… está enamorado de ti- no había otra forma. Al grano

-¿De mí? Pero… yo… yo estoy casado, amo a mi esposo

-pero a él no me importa Butters, él está empeñado en conquistarte

-yo jamás dejare a mi esposo, Kenny es… especial, nadie podría ser mejor para mi

-Butters… me temo que no comprendes la seriedad del asunto. Bradley fue un bisexual reprimido por su familia, si descubren que le gustas lo regresaran al campamento de bi-curiosos, el no entiende de razones, debido a su naturaleza reprimida espera ser correspondido a como dé lugar

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no lo puedo corresponder

-lo tienes que aclarar ahora, sino se pondrá mal

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-no notaste, como Kenny miraba a Bradley

-sugieres que mi esposo me seria infiel con Bradley

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sugiero es que se miraban con odio, pelearan por ti, Kenny para protegerte y Bradley para tenerte… es muy peligroso

-Kenny no es alguien violento, jamás podría…

-hazme caso Butters, es mejor que le aclares las cosas, así sea doloroso, así pierdas su amistad

-no quiero dejar de ser su amigo, me agrada, es un buen amigo, solo que no lo veo como algo más que eso

-no puedes ser amigo de alguien que está enfermo contigo, es doloroso para ambos y muy incomodo

-ok… lo intentare… le aclarare las cosas a Bradley y… hablare con Kenny

-¿Por qué?

-es mi marido, no puedo ocultarle nada, además, ellos si se pelean ya deben de estar enterados. Gracias por avisarme

-solo espero que todo salga bien.

-sabes… ¿Qué tan mal puede salir?

-la verdad no sabría decirte Butters, pero… te deseo la mejor de las suertes con el

-gracias Rebecca

La castaña guardo silencio, era más serio de lo que sonaba, Bradley era muy sensible emocionalmente y estaba preocupada de la reacción al verse rechazado.

…

Craig estaba bien, con algunos yesos por los huesos rotos, podía regresar a su casa Ruby estaba cuidándolo lo mejor que podría, Tweek estaba apurado, Craig estaba roto y necesitaba ayuda para casi todo, Ruby estaba en su semana 30… era tiempo de estar muy alerta porque faltaba poco tiempo para que naciera su bebe, así que su vientre era abultado y delicado, no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo, se cansaba con facilidad. En pocas palabras el único que podría cuidar de ellos era Tweek, quien ha descuidado un poco sus estudios por el trabajo, además de que no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo, necesitaba renunciar. El dinero que junto durante esos meses de trabajo era poco, casi miserable con la cantidad de cosas que se necesitaban para el nuevo bebé. Necesitaría ayuda.

Hoy era su ultimo día en su trabajo, lo cual era una lástima, en otras circunstancias le encantaría trabajar, ganar su propio dinero. Pero eso sería otro momento. Ahora estaba en la oficina de Clyde, presentando su renuncia.

-¿Por qué Tweek? Eres un gran empleado

-es que mi situación personal está muy complicada y créeme que siendo otra me gustaría trabajar aquí

-… de acuerdo… cuando todo se arregle, siempre tendrás ese puesto, tu café es delicioso…

-gracias Clyde… te regreso el uniforme en

-quédatelo, regresaras y yo encantado de recibirte

-de verdad gracias, eres un buen amigo, volveré si todo se arregle

Salió del local, camino a su casa, Craig lo miro curioso desde la salita, estaba en silla de ruedas, su pierna y muñeca rotos, además tenía una venda en el pecho por sus costillas. En sus planes estaba ayudarlo así fuera desagradable y el cansancio lo agotara ahora a él.

-Tweek, ¿Paso algo en la escuela?

-eh, no, por supuesto que no… yo… iré a preparar la cena

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-interrumpió la mujer

-¡NO!-grito el rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hiso-quiero decir… siéntate, debes estar cansada, yo lo hago

Tweek, hiso una cena sencilla, después de eso, limpio todo, ayudo con los malestares de ambos adultos, ya entrada la noche, necesitaba hacer sus deberes de la escuela, asegurándose de que Craig y Ruby estuvieran dormidos, se quedó hasta tarde calculando y analizando proyectos de inversión, cuatro y media acabo absolutamente todo, en una hora debía alistarse, preparar el desayuno e irse a la facultad… para hacer exactamente lo mismo una vez más.

Decidió dormir aunque sea un poco, cayo rendido en el sofá, Craig salió de la habitación en su silla y miro a su novio, otra vez tenía esas ojeras que hasta hace unos días habían desaparecido. Porque si, Tweek ya no tenía problemas de insomnio. ¿Qué hacer? Dejo dormir al rubio y se dedicó a acomodar los libros y papeles que estaban regados en la mesa del comedor. Tomo la mochila del rubio para guardar todos sus útiles, pero encontró una bolsa con ropa, ha de estar sucia, saco lo que había y encontró un uniforme de Starbucks.

No sabía exactamente que sentir, enojo, frustración, decepción, preocupación, todo eso pasaba por su pecho y realmente se sentía culpable. Tweek lo único que quería era ayudar, con lo que sea, pero él estaba débil y Ruby pronto daría a luz. Ahora Tweek era el que se agotaría. No podría dejarlo hacerlo.

Tweek se levantó a la hora y noto que sus papeles ya no estaban, preocupado tomo su mochila y busco su uniforme ¡No estaba! Corrió a su habitación donde Craig lo estaba esperando con el uniforme en sus manos.

-Craig…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-tu no me habrías dejado, sé que dijiste que no pero era necesario, te estabas agotando, no podría dejarte tomar la responsabilidad solo

-Pero ahora tú te agotaras… no has dormido

-estaré bien, en la universidad es normal que a veces no durmamos

-pero no es saludable, no quiero que te pase nada, yo me quedé dormido y termine mal… no quiero que te exijas con este trabajo

-No te preocupes por el trabajo, acabo de renunciar, no puedo con la casa, la universidad, las tareas, el trabajo y ustedes ¡GAH! ¡Es mucha presión!

-… Joseph, te agradezco que te molestaras… pero desde ahora quiero que lo único que este en tu cabeza sea cumplir con la escuela… lo demás déjamelo a mi

-¡Pero estas en una jodida silla de ruedas! Craig, no puedes ni moverte por la casa solo, con Ruby a pocas semanas de dar a luz, si ella comienza en labor de parto tu no podrás ayudarla, necesito dejar de ir por unas semanas y cuidarlos, por lo menos hasta que nazca él bebe

-¡NO! Tú te vas ahora mismo a la universidad y no te preocupes

-¡Pero… CRAIG!

-¡Nada! Ahora mismo jovencito, tomas una ducha, algo de comer, tu mochila y vas directo a la escuela, no dejare que eches por la borda tu futuro, saldremos de esta

-Yo

-no me discutas Tweek, ahora…

Tweek contuvo la respiración, estaba furioso, ¿Cómo mierda quería arreglar esta situación estando en una silla de ruedas? Sea lo que sea no puede ser fácil, además ¿De dónde saca el dinero?

-¡BIEN!

Con pasos firmes se encerró en el baño, comenzando a gritar, incoherencias de frustración. Craig se quedó en el cuarto reflexionando ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? ¿Qué haría con esto? No podría desamparar a su hermana, no podrá abusar de Tweek, no podía trabajar con estos huesos, mierda no podría salir fácil, pero algo se le ocurriría.

…

Wendy salió muy tarde de su trabajo, casi oscurecía y ella debía apurarse, su apartamento no estaba cerca y mucho menos en la zona más segura de la ciudad. Caminaba a prisa, no le gustaba estar sola.

Bueno, una mujer tan joven y hermosa no pasaba desapercibida para ojos de hombres no tan agradables. Y menos con esa oscuridad en esos callejones, donde nadie miraría. En uno de esos callejones, un hombre la acorralo contra un basurero.

-Hola linda-gruño el hombre que apestaba a alcohol y basura

-déjeme

-oh una mujercita tan bella debe gustarle la diversión ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un raro y nos divertimos- puso sus manos contra los muslos cubiertos por el vestido largo y violeta

Wendy grito por ayuda, el hombre la golpeo con fuerza y le cubrió la boca, forcejeando para arrastrarla al fondo de callejón, la morena se defendía con uñas y dientes. El hombre sucio trato de besarla, pero fue golpeado de una patada y el dolor de los zapatos lo alejo lo suficiente para que Wendy saliera corriendo, pero antes de salir del callejón, uno de sus tacones se rompió, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El hombre corrió tras ella y la volvió a tomarla con fuerza, volviéndola a golpear. Wendy grito por el dolor y la desesperación.

Una figura entro en el callejón y aparto a la señorita del hombre, comenzando a golpear con fuerza al vagabundo, estrellando su cabeza contra el basurero. El hombre mugriento cayo noqueado, entonces la figura se acercó a la pobre señorita que lloraba, arrodillada en el suelo, con su ropa hecha jirones.

-Wendy… ¿No te… llego a tocar verdad?

La mujercita miro a su salvador, ¡Bridon! Se sintió segura, se abrazó al castaño, comenzando a llorar sin control, el hombre la abrazo de su estrecha cintura, con cuidado de no incomodarla, la acaricio para que dejara de llorar. Se veía tan frágil y delicada, sintió tanta rabia al pensar que ese bastardo iba a tocarla.

-tenia tanto miedo…- sollozo la mujercita

-sh… ya estoy aquí y no te dejare sola

La policía llego, ya que el castaño los llamo al escuchar los gritos de una mujer en el callejón, nunca se imaginó que fuera Wendy, pero, gracias al cielo que pudo ayudarla, sino, estaría mil veces peor. Pasaron las peores horas de su vida al recordad lo que hiso ese hombre a los oficiales, después de presentar la denuncia, Bidon tomo a la chica firmemente de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento, no dejaría que Wendy regresara a esa horrorosa zona sola.

-no tienes por qué hacer esto Bridon… yo regresare a mi apartamento

-no, no dejare que regreses tu sola

-pero

-solo por esta noche

-está bien

Wendy temblaba y lloraba sin parar, se sentía tan vulnerable, no se despegó del hombre hasta llegar al apartamento, donde Bebe preocupada iba a empezar a gritar, pero paro en seco al ver a su amiga con su ropa maltratada y claras lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó con la manta que ella usaba y la acobijo en sus brazos. Consolándola aun sin entender bien que le había pasado.

-Amiga… ven vamos a que tomes un baño y te cambies de ropa, Bridon, ¿Puedes hacer un té?

-en seguida

El hombre se alejó unos pasos de la mujer morena antes de que ella lo tomara de la mano y le susurrara un "muchas gracias" entre sus sollozos. El hombre le beso la mejilla y le susurro un "de nada" en el oído ates de irse a la cocina. Bebe entendiendo que paso, se preocupó por su amiga, Dios debió ser horrible. Le preparo la bañera y una muda de ropa. Cuando la morena salió limpia pero aun con la mirada gacha le indico que se recostaran las dos en la cama.

Wendy se sentía tan cansada y a pesar del baño se sentía tan sucia, la voz y el olor de aquel hombre no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Bebe la tranquilizaba con caricias suaves y peinando esos negros cabellos.

-Gracias Bebe

-ni lo menciones amiga, no me moveré de tu lado, estoy aquí para cuidarte… no te preocupes, duerme linda

-no sé si pueda, tengo miedo

-no me moveré de tu lado amiga, sh… duerme

Bebe la arrullo durante dos horas más hasta que simplemente por cansancio la mayor quedo profundamente dormida, en sueños confusos y pesadillas, sin poder evitarlo despertando en medio de la madrugada, pero como Bebe prometió, nunca se movió de su lado, calmándola con suaves canciones de cuna, tomando su mano fuertemente, para que descansara un poco más.

…

Pip salió de los vestidores, listo para ir a su casa, pero Sebastián tenía otros planes, llego junto al rubio para acercarse más a él y decirle piropos sobre su belleza exterior o su talento en el baile. Pip estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara por confianzudo y prepotente. Sebastián coloco juna mano en su pecho y Pip se convirtió en un títere, dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden que le diera Sebastián.

-bien, veamos ¿Esta Damien en tu casa ahora mismo?

-si- fue la única y cortante respuesta de Pip

-llévame con el- ordeno

Pip comenzó a caminar entre la cantidad de personas, con la mirada fija al frente y firme, como un robot, suerte que vivía relativamente cerca del edificio de apartamentos, llevándolo a la puerta de su casa, cuando entro no fue difícil encontrar al moreno, estaba sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo un libro de portada negra. Al ver que su novio regreso despego la vista pero al ver que no estaba solo, se puso a la defensiva, reconociendo al hijo de perra que lo acompañaba.

-Pip ¿Qué hace el bastardo este aquí?

-ni lo intentes Damien, está bajo un hechizo, solo me obedece a mi

-ah… pero eso se puede arreglar Sebastián

Sus ojos azules se enfrentaron con los del otro hombre, no dijo absolutamente nada pero sus poderes hicieron que un intenso dolor se produjera en los oídos del otro hombre, haciendo el único oyente de un chillido agudo, fuerte, penetrante. Un sonido tan espantoso que hacia arder su cuerpo, derrumbándolo en el suelo y haciéndolo gritar y pedir clemencia. Un humano normal, moriría con esa tortura, pero al ser un demonio solo podía sentir dolor.

-libéralo ahora… y quizá considere darte una patada menos fuerte

- ¡AH! BIEN

Pip, quien hasta entonces había estado imperturbable, se tambaleo, quedándose dormido por los poderes del moreno, Damien recostó al rubio en el sofá y regreso su atención al rubio. Piso su cuello con fuerza, observándolo, hace años que no lo veía. Sebastián era un ministro del quinto piso del infierno, un demonio de menor rango, pero creado con un propósito, su padre necesitaba descargar sus instintos en alguien, así que como Damien ya estaba en la tierra haciendo de las suyas, el creo un pequeño ministro para los primeros seis pisos del infierno. Por desgracia como todo demonio querían ascender en su escala, pero eran limitados por poderes, ya que satán los creo más débiles que él o Damien haciendo imposible que pudieran ascender en la escala

-Mmm ¿Qué haces aquí? Seb, estas un poco lejos de casa

-JAH ¿y tú? Eres un hijo de papi, ni siquiera cumples con tus obligaciones en el infierno

-no tengo porque… yo soy el príncipe, y hasta que mi padre decida retirarse no tengo por qué regresar al infierno, tú por otro lado, tienes trabajo

-al igual que tú me harte y decidí conocer el mundo de los humanos… y encontré este bello angelito que resulta ser tu prometido, todos en el infierno lo vieron contigo en casa del rey

-no te quiero volver a ver cerca de él, ¿de acuerdo? No quisiera tener que matarte…

-no te atreverías

-pruébame… hijo de perra… quiero verte en el infierno ahora mismo, así que te hare un favor y yo mismo te mandare

-sabes que regresare

-sí, pero cuando vuelvas hare una protección para mi Pip… no podrás tocarlo… así que adiós primo

Abrió un portal al infierno y literalmente arrojo al rubio a él como un saco de papas, cerrándolo inmediatamente después. Regreso con Pip quien seguía dormido, lo despertó moviéndolo un poco, Pip abrió los ojos, pero… su iris seguía roja como la sangre, tenía fruncido el ceño.

-¿Pip?

-Sebastián es un maldito hijo de perra, me dan unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo o tirarlo de la ventana de un veinteavo piso, se la pasó toda la clase coqueteándome con sus patéticos intentos de piropos, me da pena ese jodido desgraciado… por poco le clavo un bolígrafo en el ojo

-¿estás bien? No suenas muy… tú

Damien lo zarandeo un poco más antes de que Pip tuviera un mareo y sus iris volvieran a ser azules como el cielo. Pip miro a su alrededor ¿Cómo es que llego a casa? Miro a Damien y sonrió como todo un angelito.

-hola Dami ¿Cómo llegue a casa?

-ah, estabas un poco agotado por la clase de danza…

-oh, qué raro, bueno, te parece si ¿vamos a cenar? Necesito disculparme

-¿Disculparte? ¿De qué?

-siento lo de la foto, Dami, eso fue muy cruel… sé que te dijeron cosas muy terribles por ello… necesito disculparme. Te invito a cenar… ¿sí?

-oh claro, iré por mi billetera y regreso contigo para ir por algo

-claro, te espero

Damien se fue y el iris de Pip se coloreó momentáneamente de color rojo escarlata.

-te lo merecías por coqueto hijo de perra, tu solo eres mío

Sus ojos de nuevo fueron azules y sonrió con ternura, para levantarse cuando Damien regreso, salieron a cenar a un restaurante famoso, donde vendían cortes de carne deliciosos. Damien adoraba la carne y aunque fuera caro Pip pudo pagarlo, tenía unos cuantos dólares ahorrados.

…

Chris estaba aburrido, así que decidió explorar esa enorme mansión, ver si encontraba algo interesante quizá donde guardaban las armas. Llego a un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas todas cerradas, con llave. Molesto, busco en su bolsillo y saco la navaja suiza que Greg tan amable le había dado, podría burlar las cerraduras demasiado fácil. Pero en la primera puerta casi se le cae la mandíbula. ¡Mierda! Era un cuarto lleno de armas, todas las paredes, llenas de armas, de toda clase, pequeñas, grandes, de largo y corto alcance, rifles, semiautomáticas, de bolsillo… mierda el punto era que… estaban bien equipadas.

-¡Santa mierda! Este hombre se preparaba para el apocalipsis zombie

Tomo una de las armas pequeñas, tan pequeña que nadie la notaria entre sus ropas… pensó en llevarla a la misión de esta noche… pero se contuvo. Dudaba mucho que estas fueran armas ilegales, además si son de ese hombre, de seguro están registradas y se meterían en un tremendo problema, decidió mejor venir a jugar a los soldaditos más tarde.

-bien… veamos que más hay por aquí

Reviso cada aviación burlando la cerradura, encontrando nada interesante, hasta que en el último cuarto, encontró lo que parecía un deposito, cajas llenas de diferentes cosas, decidió abrirlas a ver si encontraba algo divertido.

La primera caja, tenía algunos trofeos, de ortografía, gramática, redacción, estaban desgastados y algo viejos, la siguiente caja tenia diplomas acumulados, maltratados y casi no se distinguía bien lo que decían, rebusco aún más, había muchos reconocimientos, trofeos y medallas, todos eran de Gregory… a pesar del maltrato y el olvido la tinta aún se podría distinguir un poco. Conforme se adentraba más en las cajas más viejas encontró cosas más infantiles, algunos juguetes viejos, ropa de niño de alrededor de siete años. Pero aun así encontró aún más reconocimientos. Al parecer Greg era el hijo perfecto, calificaciones perfectas, reconocimientos en todas las asignaturas, que raro, hasta los seis años tenía un reconocimiento de mejor escritura y resúmenes, a esa edad el apenas sabia escribir correctamente, y ahora salen con que Greg ya escribía con buena ortografía y resumen. Pero… ¿Por qué están todos aquí arrumbados como basura, pudriéndose? Al final en una caja casi deshecha había un álbum de fotos.

Un niño que parecía muñeca antigua, muy lindo debía admitir, él bebe era muy bonito… pero no duro mucho, cuando llego a cierta edad… su mirada inocente desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron más como los de hoy, serios, fríos y sumamente tristes. De cierta manera le asusto un poco, un bebe de seis años con esa mirada, no era normal, las siguientes eran iguales, Gregory sosteniendo algún nuevo reconocimiento, vestido formalmente, peinado con fijador, con la mirada fría y orgullosa de siempre… en un adolescente y por fin, apareció con su traje de graduación, solo… es raro, normalmente los padres están invitados a una ceremonia o alguna mierda así… se veía en su mirada un dejo de decepción y tristeza porque… era una imagen tomada por un fotógrafo profesional, no por una cámara cacera. Era un niño muy solo.

Escucho su nombre gritado por el rubio, se puso de pie y dejo todo como lo encontró, salió mirando con sorpresa a Greg, su reloj marcaba las siete… era temprano para que el estuviera aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-no disimulo su sorpresa para nada

-vine a cenar contigo

-¿de verdad?

-claro… ya que, tengo entendido, te vas a las doce

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si… la misión

-vamos…

-ah… si, ya voy

Miro esos ojos grises… aun parecían tristes y con preocupación. Cenaron, rieron un poco y esa tristeza desapareció mientras le hablaba de alguna loca aventura que tuvo con los muchachos. Era divertido recordar cómo casi mueres. Como todo en esa casa, lo bueno no dura por siempre y llego la hora de marcharse, el automóvil de sus amigos estaba ya afuera. Con un beso y la promesa de regresar se fue. Greg miro desde la entrada de su casa, como su más grande tesoro desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

…

Se le retorcía el corazón de dolor. Lloro como desgraciado y salió corriendo de esa sucia casa… era la tercera vez esta semana, ¿Hasta cuándo? Era la pregunta que taladraba su cabeza ¿Hasta cuándo saciaría su deseo? ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de hacer daño? ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de mentir? Cuando tendría el valor de mirar a Stan a la cara y decirle la verdad… decirle que le fue infiel. Lo suyo ya no tenía salvación, por mucho que amara al moreno, lo traiciono y no merecía su perdón.

-tengo que decirle la verdad…

…

**¿Qué paso perras?**

**Si… corto y no te dice nada… pero es cuenta regresiva, pronto todo se vendrá abajo. Pero ahora mi pregunta es esta ¿Qué creen que pasara con cada uno de los personajes? ¿Cuál será su problema? ¿Cómo lo resolverán? Pueden contestarme en sus ingeniosos comentarios de aquí abajo. **

**Me vendieron como esclavo así que me tarde semanas haciendo este capítulo, aun no acabo mi trabajo de esclavo, así que estaré alejado, además ya me acabe mis vacaciones y es nuevo año y todas las complicaciones que conlleva. Ay… extraño cuando actualizaba cada tercer día… no cumplo mis promesas de continuar nada… quizá Cereal Pascual llegue a su retiro… nunca fui muy popular… bueno después de casi 5 años aquí.**

**Bueno eso es todo por lo menos por hoy, gracias de verdad a todos los lectores de este y otros fics, ténganme una inmensa paciencia para todo. Nos leemos en la siguiente, Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adios. **


	8. Cuenta Regresiva:Cometiste el peor error

**Cuenta regresiva 2…**

**Cometiste el peor error de tu vida**

Casi todo había salido bien, ya tenían el contenido de la caja fuerte, después de todo, ahora solo había que correr muy rápido, el túnel era muy estrecho, así que no había espacio para errores. Las explosiones hicieron sonar las alarmas, la seguridad corrió a patrullar y buscar a los intrusos. En el sótano había un agujero enorme, con la estrechez del túnel no podrían pasar, por tal motivo lanzaron a los perros de seguridad por el túnel.

Los ladridos de perros hacían eco en las paredes del túnel y taladraban la cabeza de Ze Mole, que tenía un pavor por los perros, comenzó a correr un poco más a prisa pero como era el último no podría pasar sobre sus amigos, los perros se acercaron a prisa pues eran del tamaño ideal para pasar sin problemas, Mole saco su pistola y comenzó a disparar detrás de él, se escuchó el chillido de un perro, había lastimado a uno pero eso no detendría a los demás.

-¡TOM! Has detona los malditos explosivos- grito al moreno frente a el

-¡Estás loco! Nos aplastaría la tierra, debemos correr por unos metros más para poder salir a tiempo.

-¡entonces apresúrense!- grito pues los ladridos avanzaban más por todo el túnel, comenzó a disparar hasta acabarse su

cartucho, pero en medio de la oscuridad no logro mucho, solo lastimo a dos

-¡Cúbrete Mole!

Las explosiones se escucharon metros atrás… la tierra comenzó a caer, sepultando con ella algunos perros, se creyó a salvo al no escuchar más ladridos, corrió un poco más pero entre los escombros, un perro escarbo hasta salir dela tierra corriendo y alcanzando al castaño que estaba a punto de salir. El peso del perro lo arrastro de nuevo al túnel, con su confiable pala intento alejar al hocico del perro de él. Las garras la rasguñaron la piel, la baba de perro escurría de esos dientes desnudos y sus ladridos delataban su posición.

-¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Putos perros guardianes, mierda! ¡AH!

Los gritos del castaño salían del túnel. Todos miraban preocupados adentro, en medio de la oscuridad y con el derrumbe inminente del túnel acercándose. Steve no se quedó observando ni un minuto más, se adentró de nuevo y con la poca luz de las estrellas comenzó a alejar al perro de una patada. Chris se puso de pie y con su pala golpeo en la oscuridad sin éxito, el perro intento atacar al castaño otra vez, Steve se interpuso y golpeo al animal.

-¡Mole sal de aquí!

-¡No sin ti camarada!

-¡maldita sea vete!- grito Steve exasperado, lanzando al castaño a la salida, se distrajo y el perro aprovecho para morder

con fuerza la pierna del moreno, que grito de dolor. Lo derribo y el animal comenzó a atacar.

Steve saco su arma del cinturón y disparo a ciegas, fallando una y otra vez, hasta poder dar en el blanco, el perro cayó muerto sobre él. Steve tenía una musculatura evidente, a diferencia de Mole que era delgado pero fuerte y resistente. Steve era fuerte en todo el sentido de la palabra y sin problemas aventó el cadáver a otro lado, corrió a la salida del túnel pero fue tarde. Se derrumbó sobre él.

Chris se quedó petrificado unos segundos, ¡STEVE! El bastardo de su mejor amigo….no podría dejarlo, no allí.

-¡MOLE! ¡Los guardias! Corre- Mike le gritaba desde unos metros dentro del bosque

-¡NO SIN ÉL!- decidido tomo su pala y empezó a escavar

Si podría hacer un túnel en 20 minutos podría encontrar a su amigo, la desesperación lo consumía, ningún miembro se queda atrás, aunque este muerto no dejara a su hermano morir solo. Lo encontró, escuchaba los gritos de oficiales cerca de ellos, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su camarada.

-¡Steve! Despierta… camarada por favor… tú no morirás por un simple robo…

Los minutos parecían segundos, desenterró a su amigo y lo cargo con dificultad, ya que el moreno era más alto, fuerte y pesado que él, corrió, corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, a escasos metros de la camioneta, sus amigos lo ayudaron a subir al moreno, ya adentro emprendieron la huida.

Llegaron al departamento del moreno, lo recostaron en su cama, Chris en ningún momento se quiso separar de su amigo, el hijo de puta lo salvo, no podría apartarse de él. Tom revisaba todos sus signos vitales, sus heridas, todo. Era el doctor/experto en explosivos.

-Está vivo… pero al parecer esta noqueado, una roca debió darle en la cabeza, si no despierta no puedo determinar su

tiene huesos rotos, o heridas aún más graves… como una hemorragia interna

-bien

-tranquilo Topo, no está muerto y es muy fuerte, no morirá.

-lo sé pero se lastimo por mí, yo y mi temor a los perros….

-no te culpes de esto, es algo de lo que nos arriesgamos… sabes que si morimos por salvar a un amigo, morimos con honor, él te salvo Mole…

-Y justo por eso me siento con el deber de cuidar de él… hasta que despierte…

-eso podría tardar

-no me importa, me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario… ningún miembro de mi pelotón ha muerto… y no comenzara

ahora…

-bien… voy a curarte las heridas mientras estas aquí…

Chris dejo que Tom curara sus rasguños de perro. Estaba sumamente preocupado, su sentido del deber le indicaba cuidar de su mejor amigo, era su culpa que casi lo abandonara allí enterrado, que el perro lo mordiera. A pesar de todo nunca supero ese miedo que le impedía actuar para defenderse. Si no fuera por Steve… quizá el enterrado seria otro. Estaba en deuda con él.

Mientras Chris velaba el sueño de su amigo, le quitaba el suyo a Gregory, quien no durmió y tampoco fue al trabajo, esperaba pacientemente a su niño. Esperando que nade malo le pasara, con el corazón en las manos, con la preocupación que aumentaba con los primeros rayos de la mañana… a cada segundo del reloj el miraba pacientemente la ventana que daba a la puerta del terreno, esperando ver su cabellera castaña entrar corriendo victorioso de haber pateado traseros. Pero… pasaban los minutos… las horas… y no regresaba, lo peor pasó por su cabeza.

…

"¡Puta madre, quítate de encima! Eres peor que una pandemia…. Déjame, tienes tanta puta suerte de que no te he roto los dietes, es mas ¿Por qué no lo he hecho? bien merecido que lo tienes"

-entonces aquí vives- dijo el rubio fingiendo no conocer el enorme edificio con el apellido Thorn escrito con luces hermosas

-Seb, ¿Por qué me seguiste? En serio esto me está empezando a cansar de ti… tengo novio, vivo con él, ¡Este es su edificio! Por favor… para de una vez es que me encantas,

precioso…

Damien salía de su edificio con la esperanza de darle una sorpresa a Pip al llegar de sorpresa a la clase de piano. Pero se centró con una desagradable sorpresa en la entrada de su edificio. El hijo de perra de Sebastián de nuevo regreso del infierno a joder como siempre.

-Sebastián, en serio no me siento cómodo, por favor, vete

-pero si te puedo conquistar cariño

Coquetamente acaricio el bien formado trasero del rubio más joven. Damien se indignó al instante y casi sale hecho una fiera, su lado sádico apareció. Pip cambio su iris de color, completamente furioso.

-¡Ahora sí, ya sacaste boleto hijo de perra! Me tienes hasta la madre.

Pip le dio un fuerte golpe a puño limpio en medio de la cara, patada en medio del estómago, de nuevo un derechazo, golpe, golpe, patada, caída, patada en las costillas, sangre. Sebastián era un demonio pero con el cuerpo de un humano sufría también ante los golpes… y los puñetazos de Pip rompían mandíbulas.

-¡Nunca te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, hijo de perra! Te quitare el corazón y te colgare de los pies hasta que la última gota de tu sucia sangre abandone tu inútil cuerpo…

deberías morir de una puta vez… yo mismo te cortaría la garganta…

-eres rudo… precioso

-CALLATE- le pateo la quijada- No le llegas ni a los talones a mi novio… Damien es un demonio de mayor rango que el tuyo… no te tengo miedo, no estoy dispuesto a soportarte

ni un jodido minuto más… perra

Las personas en la calle solo miraron la escena confundidos… era increíble la fuerza que guardaba ese pequeño cuerpo. Pip comenzó a golpear a Sebastián otra vez, golpe tras golpe, sacándole gemidos y sangre al rubio mayor. Un hombre mayor los separo, Pip se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

-usted no se meta viejo… el hijo de perra se lo merecía

Damien camino a paso firme y jalo dentro del edificio a su novio. En el ascensor Pip aún tenía los ojos rojos pero a parecer Damien no se hadado cuenta de ello.

-Wow… Pip hace mucho que no veía que le rompías la cara a alguien

-ese bastardo se lo gano… quiere conquistarme como si fuera un premio o algo parecido… además me estaba molestando en la escuela…

-lo se… habrá que mandarlo lejos para que entienda… que tú eres mío Pip

-nadie puede arrebatarme de tus brazos Dami

Beso con pasión al anticristo, lleno de pasión, de hambre y ganas de más. Pip mordió con fuerza los labios del moreno, estirándolos con gracia y picardía. Damien abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos bellos carbones encendidos en los ojos de su amado Pip, eso lo extraño mucho, ¿Pip no tenía los ojos azules? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Pip cerró los ojos y volvió a besar a su novio, con ternura y cariño. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y ahí estaban, dos bellísimos trozos de cielo, Pip sonrió con ternura para el anonadado moreno. ¿Qué mierda era ese tono de rojo?

-voy a hacer la cena Dami, has de tener hambre

-eh…

-vamos

El ascensor se detuvo y Pip entro a su apartamento y corrió a la cocina, y saco algunas cosas del refrigerador. Damien se le quedo viendo unos minutos, pensando que cual es la razón por lo que Pip tenía esos arranques de sadismo.

Algo malo le debió pasar en el infierno, algo… no sabía si clasificarlo aun como malo, pues ¡Por Satán! Ese beso fue tan excitante y esos golpes… Pip como un hombre sin miedo a lastimar o ser lastimado. Como demonio tenía sus fetiches… le gustaba el sadismo… mucho y quizá este nuevo Pip de ojos rojos tampoco le tenga miedo a un poco de rudeza en la cama.

Miro al Pip normal, sonriendo dulcemente, si tuviera que escoger entre dos partes no podría… Pip normal era un ángel, puro, honesto, valiente y amoroso… eso le gustaba… amaba eso, pero… ese demonio que tenía adentro… altanero, apasionado y decidido… le gustaba también… era difícil… escoger dos partes de una misma persona a la que amas sin importar que.

…

-Kenny… necesito hablar contigo

El rubio estaba descansando después de un día de trabajo, en la sala de su modesto apartamento. Butters interrumpió acercándose a él con una sonrisa comprensiva aunque… su mirada fuera seria. Kenneth se asustó al pensar que acepto a Bradley.

-ah… sí, claro…

Butters se sentó a su lado. Kenny parecía muy preocupado de lo que sea que tendría que decirle.

-¿Qué piensas de mi amigo Bradley?

"Que debería irse a vivir a la luna y hacer sexo gay con los marcianos, para liberar un poco de tención sexual que bien enterrada la tiene" se dijo a sí mismo, pero obviamente no podría decirle eso a Butters

-que… es un buen chico, creo, no lo he tratado mucho

-dime la verdad Kenny

-ah… pues…-la mirada acusadora de Butters lo mataba- ¡Es un maldito por quererte ligar cuando estas casado conmigo! ¡Yo te amo y me pone terriblemente celoso que estés

con el!

Butters soltó una ricita y beso la mejilla de su esposo. Bueno mínimo había sido sincero sobre sus opiniones, no esperaba menos de Kenny.

-no te preocupes por ello Kenny… ya sé que Bradley siente eso por mi… pero yo no le puedo corresponder… te tengo a ti y te sigo amando como la primera vez…

La sonrisa de Butters le tranquilizo, estaba hablando en serio, aunque eso no lo calmaba del todo, ese tal Bradley no era de buena espina, sentía que ese niño planeaba algo malo, parecía que… si Butters le rechazaba pasaría de ser amigo enamorado, a loco por conquistar algo que jamás podrá ser suyo. Le temía a las cosas que pudiera hacerle. Butters era un simple mortal… no podría protegerlo tan devotamente como Damien. No era un demonio, no tenía poderes más allá de la resurrección.

…

Wendy despertó con tanta dificultad, no quería moverse, no quería hacer nada. Sentía dolor y culpa, se sentía sucia a pesar de que no ocurrió nada serio. Miro la femenina habitación donde estaba. No era su casa, estaba sola. Como si sus huesos fueran débiles camino afuera del cuarto. La casa en apariencia estaba vacía. Camino a la cocina, pausadamente.

-buenos días…

La voz la asusto un poco, pero al ver al hombre sentado en la mesa de la cocina, se calmó un poco. Wendy se sentó a su lado susurrando algo parecido a un saludo.

-Aun te sientes… mal

La morena no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y se apretó la manta aún más a su cuerpo. El mayor se debatí que hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Realmente quería ayudar, entonces recordó una bonita canción que su madre le cantaba cuando se sentía mal, cuando su padre lo golpeaba. Quizá eso la podría un poco más feliz. Aunque… odiaba cantar, lo hacía muy bien pero desde que salió de su casa se prometió no volver a cantar ni en la ducha. Pero… miro a Wendy, frágil y asustada… la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a cantarle en el oído, suave, dulce.

La mujercita comenzó a calmarse y disfrutar con los suaves cantos del hombre, su voz era muy bella, Bridón le acariciaba la espalda. Wendy dejo de llorar y al terminar la canción sonrió, genuinamente agradecida, le debía la vida a ese hombre, su salvador.

-Gracias Bridon, cantas muy bonito…

-ah… si, de nada Wen… no me gusta verte así… tu sonrisa es preciosa

La chica sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban y desviaba la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, era muy lindo, ¿Dónde quedo la Wendy que era coqueta y aventada? Bueno, déjenme decirles que toda mujer olvida todo lo que predicaba cuando un hombre comienza a decirle cosas bellas dichas con tanto cariño.

-mmm… ¿Dónde está Bebe?

-es viernes así que… tenía que ir a la escuela

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi trabajo! ¡También tenía que ir a trabajar y me olvide por completo! Me descontaran el día

-tranquila… Bebe me dijo donde trabajabas… fui y les dije que estabas sumamente enferma

-gracias…

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que puedas salir?

-no sola…

-¿Quieres que salgamos? Tú y yo, encerrada no te recuperaras

-pero…

-esta es una zona segura de la ciudad… además no te dejare sola ni un minuto…

-pero… no tengo ropa, la mía estaba rota… y

-seguro que Bebe tiene algo de tu talla, yo hablare con ella para que no se moleste… ve a ponerte aún más linda y yo te espero

-pe-pero… yo no

-anda, no dejare de insistir hasta que te vea con un lindo vestido para salir a caminar

-Bridon… yo debería

-Ir en este instante o me enojare

-está bien

Wendy camino de regreso a la rosada habitación, con el corazón a tres segundos de salirse de su pecho. Se sentían como mariposas en su estómago revoloteando. Esta insistencia y repentina propuesta de salida… era acaso ¿Una cita?

…

Stan llego a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, su mente estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo, el cansancio lo agobiaba. Al entrar a su cuarto para tomar una merecida siesta, pero… oh no, allí estaba la causa de sus males, sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida. Después de hablar con Gregory, no estaba seguro de querer saber si eso de la infidelidad era verdad o no. Como sea, él ya estaba casi seguro que si… tenía que enfrentarlo y tarde o temprano sabría la verdad… mejor empezar antes…

-Kyle…

El pelirrojo despertó de su transe y completamente nervioso miro al moreno, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos chocaran en una pelea de miradas, si eso sucedía no podría soportarlo y se derrumbaría en ese mismo momento.

-Kyle, estas muy raro últimamente

-si… lo siento, todo en la escuela se ha puesto más difícil y no soy lo suficiente para el rendimiento-ya tenía la excusa, ahora el problema era… ¿le creería?

-te voy a hacer una pregunta… y quiero la verdad- al parecer no, nada de lo que dijo. Stan estaba muy ansioso, quería saber la verdad ya- ¿Me eres infiel?

Eso basto, así de simple, se derrumbó, su relación de años se fue al carajo… ¿Por qué? Por calentura, por fantasías con u matón que nunca lo tomaría en serio y lo único que consiguió, fue romperle el corazón a un hombre que lo amaba con locura… que dio todo por su bien estar y lo mantenía en sus gastos universitarios. Comenzó a llorar y no fue capaz de mirar a Stan a la cara mientas contestaba.

-si

Al carajo, Stan sintió un nudo en la garganta y un terrible dolor en el pecho… estaba destrozado, ese niño idiota lo había traicionado, se había ido con el primer imbécil ¡Maldita sea! Lo hizo todo, todo para que Kyle lo siguiera amando, para que pudieran estar juntos, perdió su empleo y fue repudiado por todo un estado por ese niño, casi muere a manos de su la vieja loca… se esforzaba para pagar los caros estudios de él, intento que su relación fuera más amorosa y pasional para que… no tuviera que recurrir a esto. Se sentía horrible, decepcionado y no deseado… pero eso no era lo peor… oh claro que no… eso era solo una fracción. Lo que realmente le dolía… era que aún lo amaba… amaba todo de Kyle, pero no podría perdonar una traición como esa, no cuando intento rescatar el barco hundido.

Trato de seguir los consejos de Greg, pensar que hacer, la cabeza fría… pero no pudo, no pudo, estaba tan enojado y decepcionado, quería desquitarse, quería que… todo se fuera a la mierda… ya no valía la pena nada.

-¡Perdóname! Stan por favor… te amo mucho pero-

-¡Cállate! Tu no me amas… alguien que ama nunca engaña… ¡Yo también tuve tentaciones! Yo veía a gente que me calentaba, los llegue a ver cuando estaba contigo… pero luego recordaba cuanto te amaba y el hecho de estar juntos… me impedía hacer una idiotez…

-perdóname… lo siento…

-no te perdonare… Kyle, tu mejor que nadie sabe que arruine mi carrera por ti, deje todo por ti y al final me doy cuenta que todos tenían razón. No vales la pena

Kyle lloraba, esas palabras crueles le taladraban el pecho, se ahogaba en su dolor.

-Stan, yo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no significo nada? ¿Qué solo fue un vez? A mí eso ya no me importa… una relación se basa en el amor y la confianza… ya no siento eso por ti…

-es que

-no justifiques nada, carajo… eres una desgracia… no quiero verte…

-Stan…

-¡Cállate! Vete al infierno Kyle… ¡Te doy tres días! Para que busques donde vivir… porque yo no quiero verte la cara otra vez… en tres días… si regreso y aun sigues aquí… yo mismo te botare a la calle

-Por favor no… Stan

-¡Tres días, maldita sea! Ya no veré por ti… arréglatelas como puedas…

Kyle corrió e intento tocarlo pero el moreno tomo al más joven y lo estrello con fuerza contra la pared. Kyle vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos azules de Stan. Trago en seco.

-¡No me toques! eres una puta Kyle, vete con el imbécil ese… que él te ayude… que te folle todo lo que quiera… al fin para eso es lo único que sirves

El moreno soltó al niño y a paso firme abandono el apartamento no sin antes dar un azotón de puerta. Kyle se quedó llorando en el suelo por las palabras tan horribles que le dijo Stan, de algún modo sabía que nada de lo que dijo era verdad, estaba herido, le destrozo el corazón… y ahora estaba solo… no podría regresar a colorado con el rabo entre las piernas… no podría conseguir un lugar porque no ahorro ni un centavo. Stan siempre le brindo todo… ahora sufriría las consecuencias solo.

…

Los próximos días a la pelea Craig intento encontrar algún modo de encontrar un sostén económico… y las únicas opciones que encontraba fue pedir un préstamo. Aunque le costara años pagar pero necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Así que no podría pedírselo a una institución bancaria, sería una joda pagar con intereses y todo aquello. Tenía dos amigos que pueden prestarle cualquier cantidad sin afectarlos… Damien que no tiene empresas ni nada pero al parecer su padre si y es un millonario y Greg que ya es amo y señor de su propia compañía, además el beneficio de su amistan le aseguraba 0 intereses permanentes e incluso un poco más de ayuda. El único problema es que era algo vergonzoso que se enteraran des su pobre situación. El orgulloso Craig Tucker. Bajo a ser un pobre hombre enfermo en una silla de ruedas con una hermana embarazada y un novio en la universidad.

Tomo el celular y llamo a su amigo Damien, sea como fuere Damien era más relajado en eso de los negocios, no entendía bien qué tipo de negocios operaba pero el pagaría cualquier tipo de precio por poder tener un poco de dinero extra para su familia.

-Hola…

-Damien…

-Craig, que bueno escucharte, ¿Cómo van esos huesos?

-lentos… Damien… eh quisiera pedirte un inmenso favor… como amigos

-claro, lo que quieras…

-necesito dinero prestado…

-mmm…. ¿Qué ocurre Craig? Pensé que tú podrías con Tweek, ¿pide demasiado?

-no, él está bien pero… tengo un problema… Mi hermanita… está embarazada, no tiene experiencia ni dinero, ni pareja y solo estoy yo para ayudarla, Tweek está en la universidad y no puedo dejar que abandone los estudios… y yo no puedo trabajar por el próximo mes por mis huesos…

-Oh… bueno…

Damien pensó un momento, cualquier trato que el hiciera con su dinero obviamente sacado de la nada, seria a partir de un trato por su alma… no podría quitarle el alma a Craig, eso estaba mal. Aunque… tenía la cuenta de Pip… estaba llena y era a su nombre… podría decirle que moviera una buena cantidad y haría unas llamadas… sin arriesgar el alma de Craig.

-claro amigo, déjamelo a mi

-pero no te he dicho

-no importa yo lo arreglare, no te preocupes de nada.

-Damien

-adiós, te llamo cuando todo esté listo.

-ok…

Colgó el teléfono aun confundido… si no sabía nada ¿Cómo lo ayudaría si no sabía nada de lo ocurrido? Ni si quera estaba seguro de que sabía dónde vivía. Colgó el teléfono a esperar lo mejor, Damien era un buen amigo y confiaba en que no lo abandonaría en esta situación. Si lo hacía… entonces estaría en muchos problemas.

…

Sebastián regreso al infierno para curarse un poco de sus heridas, quien diría que un mortal tan pequeño y esbelto fuera tan fuerte y violento, no negaría que le gustaba ese chico, lo tendría bien aferrado en la cama. Pero antes… tenía que deshacerse de su lindo Dami… quizá no pueda tener el trono por falta de poder… pero podría quitarle a su adorado rubio al anticristo solo por molestar. Tenía el poder suficiente como para regresar a un muerto a la vida… así que… solo necesitaba los sacrificios necesarios….

-bien… veamos… creo que será… divertido

…

Greg estaba ya sumamente preocupado… Chris no regresaba, era ya de noche… tenía que algo hubiera salido mal, mierda si no regresaba nunca, si estaba muerto, no… no quería pensar en ello, tenía que seguir esperando, seguro no es nada, tal vez salió todo bien y está celebrando por allí. Sí, eso debía estar pasando. El sonido de su celular lo tranquilizo, corrió a contestarlo pensando que era su niño diciendo que ya estaba en camino.

-hola…

-Gregory… era cierto

-Stan ¿Qué era cierto?

-Me ponía el puto cuerno… me engaño con otro…

-Stan… lo siento muncho

No era su mejor amigo pero… vamos, tampoco era como si le deseará la muerte o algún tipo de sufrimiento adicional, simplemente… lo entendía, le llegaron a poner el cuerno algunas veces y no era nada bonito.

-Me siento como un pendejo de mierda Greg

-amigo, no tienes por qué estar así… sé que lo amabas pero si no funciona

-ya le di tres días… no lo quiero volver a ver

Greg no dijo nada ¿Qué le podía decir? No tenía nada consolador que decirle, e primera porque no tenía caso, Stan era terco en este momento y nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Stan...

-no importa Greg, nada de lo que digas… me consuela… siento haberte molestado

-tranquilo amigo… descansa… yo te llamare después… cuando estés un poco más calmado

-gracias… adiós Greg

El colgó la llamada y Greg se quedó pensando, será que… No, no, eso no era posible. Su estúpida mente formaba imágenes irreales.

_Chris en una habitación de apartamento, en la cama, sobre el cuerpo de ese estúpido de Steve, en un beso apasionado. Ese idiota le acariciaba el cuerpo, le quitaba la ropa. Chris se reía y lo besaba. _

¡NO! Eso… eso no está pasando, no era verdad Chris es un mercenario y esta… en una misión… esta… no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

_Steve le acaricio las piernas, Chris gimió y volvió a besar al moreno, moviendo sus caderas de manera sugerente "¿No te están esperando?" pregunto entre besos Steve. Chris soltó una risa traviesa "Cree que estoy una misión… tranquilo y disfruta un poco" Chris soltaba pequeñas carcajadas. _

Greg estaba furioso, golpeo la ventana más cercana con su puño, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Se veía tan puta madre real, sus bajos instintos le indicaban que saliera a buscarlo y matar al bastardo ese… Sus ojos rojos y ardientes de furia, su enojo crecía…. Su cráneo crujía y sangraba para dejar salir unos cuernos negros… Gregory Fields estaba muy lejos de ser esa bestia celosa.

…

Mientras tanto una escena algo similar a los delirios de Greg se llevaba a cabo, Chris seguía sentado junto a la cama de Steve, esperando a que el hombre de cabello negro decidiera despertar.

-Camarada… despierta maldita sea llevas horas dormido-exclamo desesperado el castaño

-Chris… no sabes que tan intenso fue el golpe, quizá tarde aún más tiempo-tranquilizo Tom…

-ah esto… si este pendejo no despierta me sentiré la mierda más cobarde del mundo-se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.

-no fue tu culpa-

-si lo fue… nunca he podido contra los perros… me congelo con ellos, parece que me convertí en un marica cuando estoy frente a uno…

-tu bien sabes que no se deja un camarada atrás, tu cumpliste tu promesa… no está muerto… está bien… solo dormido

-lo sé pero… siento que algo malo pasara… no se… es un extraño presentimiento

De repente Steve comenzó a moverse, haciendo sonidos extraños como un bebe cuando está durmiendo. Chris y Tom se acercaron… será posible que por fin Steve despierte. Chris comenzó a moverlo y por fin, el moreno abrió sus ojos color miel. Miro a su alrededor y sintió dolor en todo su maldito cuerpo

-Mierda ¿Qué paso?- pregunto agotado

-una tonelada de tierra te cayó encima y has estado inconsciente durante horas… -dijo Tom- voy por mi botiquín médico, cuídalo Topo

Steve vio cómo su otro amigo salía del cuarto y miro con interrogantica a su mejor amigo. Su cuerpo dolía como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima y su pierna ardía como si un león lo hubiera mordido.

-¿Qué me paso?

-camarada fue una aventura muy loca… pero en resumen… me salvaste de un perro guardián y se te callo el túnel encima… los guardias por poco nos atrapan… te saque y corrí hasta la camioneta… debí golpearte un poco, eres muy pesado, como sea… te he estado vigilando las últimas horas…

-no me dejaste enterrado

-¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera aunque estuvieras muerto… no dejaría a un camarada allí y lo sabes… no después de lo que hiciste

-siempre fuiste un marica con los perros… te cagas en los pantalones antes de luchar

-gracias camarada… pero no olvides que yo le temo a perros con dientes y garras… no a gallinas gordas y flojas, como otras personas.- dijo Chris conteniendo la risa, sí.. Steve le teme a las gallinas…

-¡CALLATE! Digan lo que quieran… las gallinas si asustan…

-si… lo note cuando te cagaste de miedo por una… hace años en la Riviera francesa…

-mmm bien es un empate… entonces… has estado aquí… todo el tiempo

-si… duermes como piedra…

-gracias

-no hay de que amigo

-Bien, veamos si no te rompiste algo- Tom regreso con su botiquín y comenzó a revisar al otro… noto un bulto extraño en la pierna de Steve, al tocarlo y hacer las pruebas necesarias lo comprobó… -tienes la pierna dislocada…

-¿necesito ir al hospital, Tom?

-no… lo sé, les pediré ayuda a Mike y a Oscar… esperan aquí

Cuando los demás amigos llegaron, todos se pusieron alrededor de Steve mientras Tom tomaba su pierna. Steve estaba nervioso, su pierna dolía horrores. Pero Tom podría salvarlo, era un doctor experimentado, curando gangrenas con una navaja y un popote.

-No estás tan mal Steve… solo necesitas tres dosis de… ¡AGÁRRENLO!

Oscar era el más fuerte y desarrollado de todos… así que tomo con fuerza el torso de su amigo y Mike y Chris cada uno de sus brazos. Inmovilizando al pobre, Tom tomo su pierna y le dio un fuerte tirón, colocando de nuevo en su lugar a la pierna… soltó un sonido seco de matraca y un inmenso dolor para Steve que se retorcía. Steve perdió el conocimiento… otra vez. Pero solo por escasos minutos. Cuando regreso en si tenía el rostro de Chris muy cerca del suyo, la sangre rápidamente se le vino a la cara.

-no me besaste ¿verdad?

-haha… no tienes tanta suerte… yo tengo mi propio novio, esta… esperándome… en casa…. ¡OH MIERDA- lo había olvidado por completo, miro alarmado la hora en el reloj

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Steve

-¡tengo que irme chicos! Les llamare después

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, por todo maldito Londres. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que lo esperaban? Mierda de seguro Greg estaba muy preocupado, carajo, Greg era un paranoico, de seguro a estas alturas piensa que lo secuestraron y lo violaron. Debía darse prisa.

Cuando llego a casa… todo fue extraño, estaba todo a oscuras… y nadie fue a recibirlo, no estaban las chicas que hacían la limpieza, el portero del enrejado, parecía que todos se habían ido. Recorrió el camino a su habitación con lentitud y alerta… algo no andaba bien, los oscuros pasillos y su nerviosismo hacían más tenebroso. Sentía que algo saltaría sobre el en cualquier momento, su corazón latía con fuerza y sudaba en frio.

Llego por fin a su habitación, abrió la puerta, estaba en penumbras, las sombras jugaban con su mente y les hacía ver cosas que no existían.

-¿Hola? Gregory… regrese… estoy bien… lamento la tardanza

Escucho un gruñido, un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral, era oficial, estaba asustado.

-Gregory… ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Dónde has estado?- dijo en voz severa el rubio

Chris encendió acciono el interruptor, iluminando la aviación, revelando a la figura de su novio, sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad del sol, había un poco de sangre en su camisa naranja, su cara mostraba claramente que estaba conteniendo una furia inmensa. Chris sintió miedo al instante, Gregory estaba molesto, estaba seguro de que le gritaría o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Dije… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Y-Yo… lo siento… e-estaba en casa de Steve

-¡¿Qué mierda hacías con ese hijo de perra?!-grito

La furia dentro de Greg aumento, completamente poseído por su demonio interior, la bestia terriblemente celosa, asustada de que pudiera ser engañada, ante esas circunstancias no quedaba más que reclamar su propiedad. Chris en un destello de valentía cerró la puerta tras de él y camino tres pasos más cerca del hombre.

-Lo siento… es que… él estaba herido y

-estabas besuqueándote con el

-¿Qué? No, eso no es cierto, no inventes tus conclusiones… lo estaba cuidando

-Me estas mintiendo… estabas revolcándote con el

-Greg, estas molesto, lo entiendo, debí llamarte o algo, estabas preocupado pero no inventes tus mierdas… estaba herido, nunca dejo a un camarada atrás…

-Claro… cuidándolo ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta?

-Greg, estas mal… puta madre ¡Él y yo somos amigos! ¡Metete eso en tu cabeza! ¡AMIGOS! Yo te amo a ti… aunque… tú ya ni siquiera estés conmigo… y me tengas encerrado aquí como tu juguete favorito…

-Ahora yo soy el que está mal ¡Tú te fuiste a follar con el pendejo ese!

-¡Yo seré lo que quieras, pero no soy un puto traidor! Gregory… tranquilízate…

-Dime en la cara que me has mentido

-No lo hare, carajo, yo te he mentido, maldita sea…. Has cambiado… ¿Dónde está mi Gregory? Lo quiero de regreso…

-Yo soy el mismo… tu eres el que se fue con otro… aprovechando que yo me ausentaba

-¿Sabes qué? No sé quién te metió esa mierda en la cabeza, pero no me quedare a ver cómo me inventas amoríos con mis amigos… nos vemos mañana… veremos si estas de mejor humor para escucharme

Dio media vuelta, pero antes de si quiera dar un paso, Gregory lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo arrojo con violencia innecesaria a la cama. Chris miro con horror como el rubio se posaba sobre él, tomándole de las muñecas sobre la cabeza, atándolas con su corbata, tan fuerte que le cortaba la circulación. Esos ojos grises ya no estaban, soles eclipsados estaban ardiendo en los ojos de la bestia.

-¡Tú no te iras! Eres mío… no dejare que nadie te tenga más que yo…

-¡Gregory, suéltame! Por favor ya basta

-No, no permitiré que me dejes solo, no dejare que me engañes. Eres mío, solo mío

Comenzó a besarlo, de forma brusca, hambrienta, usando su fuerza sobre humana para contener los movimientos y las patadas del niño debajo de él. Chris sintió pánico… no, tenía que liberarse ahora mismo, Gregory cometería un error. Uso sus piernas para intentar patearlo, pero el rubio dejo caer todo su peso, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Basta! Gregory, vete, déjame, por favor, me lastimas….

-no

Respondió secamente, bajo sus bruscos besos al cuello pálido del niño, lastimándolo con el filo de sus caninos, dejando dolorosas marcas rojizas, comenzando a excitarse, ese aroma a césped y tierra húmeda que desprendía el más joven, embriagador, la bestia amaba esos gritos, amaba la violencia y disfrutaba de ese cuerpo esbelto y fuerte. Acariciarlo por sobre la ropa, pronto se volvió molesto, con tres simples tirones, literalmente despedazo la camisa del chico, quien se movía aun con desesperación, su torso y sus caderas se movían rápidamente, Gregory se éxito con el roce de cuerpos tan violento.

-tan hermoso

-Basta… suficiente…

Chris cerro sus ojos con fuerza, grito de dolor ante las caricias violentas, las uñas del hombre se enterraban en su piel. Gregory gruño y movió las manos del menor para posarlas sobre su entrepierna, sentía un bulto duro.

-¿sientes esto? Es lo que tú me provocas… ahora tendrás que desfogarme…

-para… por favor… no…

Chris rogaba que no cometiera un error. Recordaba las veces que hacían el amor… siempre con pasión desenfrenada y amor infinito… asegurándose de complacer siempre al otro. Con caricias, besos e incluso juegos…. Como su relación fuera de la cama era algo... extraña y tirando en lo disfuncional debido al lenguaje y uno que otro golpe amistoso… en el lecho era solo cariño. Pero ahora…

-¡BASTA! Gregory, me haces daño

-cállate ahora o yo mismo me encargo de cerrarte el puto hocico- claro que hablaba en serio

De un tirón, destrozo los pantalones del niño junto con la ropa interior. Chris en un último intento, apretó sus piernas una con la otra. No quería esto…

-¡Abre las piernas! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡No! Gregory…

El rubio las abrió a la fuerza, dejando marcados en la piel sus dedos, acercando su miembro erecto la entrada del otro. El menor puso sus manos atadas contra el fuerte pecho del otro.

-¡NO! Tú no… por favor… yo te amo… por favor no me hagas esto… tú no Gregory… no te conviertas en un monstruo

Los ojos rojos chocaron con los verde brillante del niño, el menor pudo ver la lujuria y la ira acumulados en ellos… no había ni rastros del hombre que amaba. Chris grito que no cometiera un error, pero fue ignorado. Sin remordimientos Gregory penetro ese cuerpo bruscamente, desatando una oleada de dolor, en Chris.

Para Christophe… fue como romperlo. Comenzó a llorar sin control. Miles de flashback pasaban por sus ojos al mismo tiempo, hombre tras hombre… gritándole, golpeándole… ese mismo dolor y ardor. Su pecho dolía, "Eres mi puta, pague por ti" "Mami no está, nadie vendrá por ti" "Eres mío, solo mío" esas voces grataban en su cabeza, las embestidas del rubio dolían mucho, su corazón dejo de latir… Christophe estaba muriendo… abrió los ojos Greg disfrutaba con su acto… disfrutaba humillarlo.

-Tú no eres Gregory… ¡AH! ¡AH! Me lastimas… duele…

Fue ignorado completamente, coloco sus brazos sobre su rostro y comenzó a gemir de dolor. Greg lo penetro una y otra vez hasta descargar su esencia en el interior del pobre niño… el orgasmo para Chris nunca llego. No paro de llorar… ni cuando Greg salió de su interior. Oculto su rostro con sus manos atadas, dejo salir su dolor. Esa bestia lo había violado. El hombre que amaba, que le prometió seguridad y cariño…

Gregory, después del orgasmo… respiro entre jadeos, calmándose hasta que su bestia, satisfecha de lo que había hecho, regreso a su jaula. Sus ojos regresaron al gris natural… y observaron lo que había hecho. Chris temblaba, gemía y lloraba… miro ese cuerpo delicado, miro las marcas, las heridas y moretones de sus manos bruscas. Fue como una pila de ladrillos cayéndole en la cabeza, una oleada de culpa, vergüenza y decepción de sí mismo. Oh no, Oh no ¡Dios no! ¿Qué mierda hiso? Se revolvió el cabello desesperado, esto estaba tan mal… mierda su bestia salió y lo cago todo, no debió hacerle caso a Stan, debió mandarlo a la mierda cuando pudo…

-Chris… mi niño…

-Steve me salvo de unos perros guardianes… el túnel donde estábamos se derrumbó y él se quedó dentro-sollozo y gimió un poco- no podía déjalo… lo saque pero estaba inconsciente… estaba agradecido y me quede hasta que despertara… nunca estuve ni cerca de besarlo… vine corriendo para disculparme por preocuparte

Greg se sintió el pendejo más grande del mundo, tenía ganas de regresar el tiempo, ¡Puta madre! Sintió lágrimas de culpa, intento tocarlo, dios tenía que disculparse. Al sentir su mano tocándolo Chris se apartó temblando, volteando a ver al rubio. Gregory pudo ver el terror en sus ojos… las lágrimas que bajaban cada vez más a prisa y en mayor cantidad… se le rompió el corazón.

-me duele el cuerpo. Tráeme un analgésico

-Mi niño…

-¡Tráeme el puto analgésico!

Gregory fue corriendo por lo que pidió, pero cuando regreso la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pudo escuchar el llanto de su niño dentro. Todo se arruino.

…

…

**..**

**¡¿Qué paso perras?! Si… nadie de ustedes se esperaba eso. Lo sé, mataría por ver sus reacciones, si les gusto este capítulo y quieren saber lo que pasa déjenme su ingenioso comentario aquí abajo. Por favor háganlo, yo trabajo para ver sus opiniones de lo que hago. **

**Eso es todo por lo menos por hoy. Solo vamos en el numero 2… el final está cerca… todo se arruinara para el próximo capítulo. Yo soy Cereal pascual y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós. XD **


	9. Cuenta Regresiva: Hemos caído

**Cuenta Regresiva… 1**

**Hemos caído…**

Se quedó llorando en esa cama, abrazándose a sí mismo como consuelo, cuando era niño simplemente después de lo ocurrido, su madre venia y lo abrazaba, diciéndole que todo estaba bien… con el paso de los años dejo de venir y simplemente lo dejaba llorando, en esos momentos deseaba una mami diferente, una mujer protectora, cariñosa que lo abrazara y consolara su llanto.

En el almacén, hombre tras hombre y a veces más de uno a la vez, solo podrías cerrar los ojos y esperar a que terminara. Cuando lo volvían a encadenar, sin dejar que mínimo se limpiara de toda esa porquería, deseaba que Gregory estuviera ahí para salvarlo, que lo llevara lejos, que olvidada todo. Pero ahora… ¿A quién llamaría? Su mente estaba rota, todo lo ocurrido en esos años y con esto, ya no sabía en quien confiar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y hasta el más mínimo movimiento hacia que se ensuciara de la esencia del rubio.

Aún más que el dolor físico era su corazón roto, esos ojos rojos lo atormentaba, esa voz, esas manos, todos los recuerdos a la vez haciéndolo sufrir. Ese hombre disfruto lo que hiso, era una bestia. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a molestarlo y que sin piedad destrozara esa puerta para hacerlo otra vez. Lo hacían derramar lágrimas de nuevo, estaba decepcionado, adolorido.

"_Si te llega a doler, parare de inmediato" "Haremos esto juntos ¿De acuerdo?" tomo mi mano con fuerza y me vio a los ojos, me relajo tanto, me dio confianza. Me beso con cuidado, con cariño y lo hiso, me desvirgo, dolió pero no se movió de lugar hasta que yo estuviera cómodo. "Te amo mi niño"_

Esos bellos recuerdos… esa vez se sintieron tan amado. Se quedó viendo al vacío por un momento. Ya no había nada que hacer, no podría ver a Gregory a la cara sin que recordara lo que pasó, no podría quedarse en esa casa. Son sentimientos contrarios, sabía que ese hombre de ojos rojos no era Gregory, que se puso así porque estaba preocupado. No justificaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiso se justificaba, pero quería amortiguar un poco sus acciones porque lo que dolía aún más es que seguía amándolo, a pesar de que le hiso todo eso. Necesitaba irse lejos, necesitaba aliviar el dolor, porque era claro que no lo perdonaría jamás.

Rebusco en el cajón de su cuarto, encontró su celular y pensó en llamar a Steve y los muchachos para que lo sacaran sin que tuviera que ver a Gregory. Pero no, no quería que el mundo lo viera, derrotado otra vez. Que el mundo supiera que Christophe DeLorne no encontró el amor después de todo.

_-¿Hola?_

-Ayúdame por favor…

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? _

-no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, por favor, ven a la mansión, ayúdame…

_-En seguida vamos, tranquilo Chris_

Pocos minutos después Pip y Damien estaban afuera de la enorme mansión en Londres, Pip estaba sumamente preocupado por la voz de su amigo, algo grave paso y estaba desesperado por entrar, pero Damien lo detuvo. Entraron despacio esta vez una señora de servicio algo nerviosa les dijo que escucho gritos y les indico el camino a la habitación de su señor. En una casa tan grande era fácil perderse si no se ponía la suficiente atención, pero fue relativamente rápido llegar a la habitación.

Afuera de la habitación estaba Gregory, con su ropa mal acomodada, los ojos rojos por el llanto y el corazón destrozado. Damien se acercó a su amigo, quien hablaba entre balbuceos y aun podrías ver las heridas en sus manos por destrozar todos los muebles alrededor del pasillo. Pip se quedó a una distancia prudente pues el hombre rubio estaba alterado y no hablaba correctamente.

-Greg, cálmate, cálmate… dime ¿Qué paso?

-Lo herí, lo viole, viole al amor de mi vida… lo herí tanto, lo lastime y me arrepiento…-lloro el hombre rubio desesperado

Damien contuvo el aliento, ¿Este pendejo enamorado hiso qué? Pip al escuchar eso, no espero un minuto más y toco con suavidad la puerta de la habitación, obviamente no tuvo respuesta.

-Chris… soy yo, Pip, por favor abre

No hubo respuesta, pero en pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió, Pip entro y todo estaba en penumbras, camino un poco hasta que Chris encendió la lamparita a un lado de la cama, Pip miro mejor a su amigo, seguía desnudo y restos de ropa estaban tirados alrededor de la cama, inútilmente se trataba de cubrir con la sabana de la cama. Pip sintió su corazón estrujarse, nadie merecía esto. Se acercó sin decir nada y abrazo a su amigo, enterrando su cabeza castaña en su pecho, dejando que descargara absolutamente todo ese dolor y frustración.

-Sh… ya Chris, ya, estoy aquí contigo

-Me violo, Pip… me hirió… te juro que le grite que parara… llore todo el tiempo

-ya paso…

Acaricio la melena castaña, susurrándole palabras dulces, como una madre con su hijo que tenía pesadillas, Pip siempre tenía ese instinto con los demás y ahora ese instinto le decía que lo abrazara y protegiera, que nada penetraría su escudo. Haciendo que su amigo se calmara, ahora entendía todo. Apretó a Chris aún más, le tomo mucho tiempo dejar de llorar. Tener un hombro donde llorar relajaba mucho a Chris, un refugio, después de esto, sus barreras cayeron, su alegría de vivir, nunca pensó tocar fondo de esta manera. Dejo de llorar y comenzó ahora con más calma a contarle lo sucedido desde la misión hasta ahora. Su voz estaba cortada, hablaba entre jadeos y sollozos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de tristeza.

Mientras afuera Damien reñía contra su amigo, estaba sorprendido de que sus sentidos demoniacos lo controlaran tanto, si Gregory perdió contra sus instintos él era mucho más sensible y simplemente explotaría.

-Greg… ¿Qué paso?

-¡No lo sé! Stan me llamo para decirme que Kyle le pone el cuerno con otro tipo, luego espero como desgraciado todo el día cuando me prometió regresar temprano, estaba tan preocupado y mi mente creo imágenes falsas y… estalle, me sentí engañado y…

-lo violaste

-si…-bajo la mirada avergonzado-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Greg, no te perdonara, no ahora por lo menos… no esperes mucho, por ahora, tenemos que llevárnoslo, no se quedara

-No, Damien, por favor no te lo lleves… no quise hacerlo lo juro

-Gregory, no se puede quedar, entiende que lo lastimaras aún más si te ve… lo siento amigo, pero me lo tengo que llevar

-¡NO!-era un gruñido de la bestia posesiva que tenía dentro, Damien lo mal miro usando sus poderes para callar a esa bestia, haciendo que Greg soltara un gemido

-Gregory… tú también necesitas estar solo, mira lo que le has hecho… esa bestia que tenemos es terriblemente peligrosa… si sigues con esos nervios a flor de piel, la próxima crisis lo puedes matar. Lo siento, pero me lo llevare

Dicho esto la puerta se entre abrió y Pip saco su rostro, mirando con tanto desprecio a Gregory, sus ojos rojos lo sorprendieron un poco. Pero no era momento e incluso la cosa que poseía a Pip se calmó.

-Damien, ayúdame por favor

El moreno entro y una vez adentro Pip cerró de nuevo la puerta, Chris estaba más tranquilo, se cubría un poco con la sabana, no vio al moreno, temblaba levemente pues tenía miedo de esas bestias enjauladas en el fondo de esas personas.

-Chris… te iras con nosotros a Nueva York, te quedaras en mi casa… pero-el olor de la sangre y el terror invadió sus fosas nasales-necesitas ir a un hospital

-¡NO! No quiero que me reviste, que me toquen, por favor no, no quiero…- sollozo el castañito, Pip se acercó para calmarlo otra vez

-Dami… está muy alterado… no creo que sea lo mejor-Pip dijo preocupado

-Necesito saber si tiene heridas internas o externas, si nos lo llevamos así puede correr riesgo de infección- dijo el demonio

-Damien, por favor no me lleves allí… ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? –dijo el castaño temblando

-¿Puedes hacerlo, Dami? ¿Eres doctor?- el rubio parecía escéptico

-bueno… teniendo muchos años de vida pude estudiar varias carreras… y si podría curarlo… le dolerá un poco…. Si puedo-

Pip lo pensó un momento y finalmente decidió que era lo mejor para su amigo, el estaría cerca cuidándolo, no podría llevarlo a un hospital y dejar que lo humillaran así, bastante ha tenido, lo abrazo y le dijo a Damien que lo curara. El demonio fue por un botiquín en el baño, Pip le dijo a Chris que se acostara poca abajo en la cama.

Cuando Damien regreso, le pidió que abriera las piernas y entonces pudo ver el daño, tenía cortes y quemaduras, un hijo de semen y sangre corría de su entrada. Chris enterró su cara en las almohadas y apretó entre sus manos la sabana, se sentía tan avergonzado de que lo vieran así, comenzó a llorar otra vez, Pip intentaba calmarlo pero era demasiado humillante sentir el algodón limpiar sus heridas, sabiendo que Damien lo vería de seguro con asco. Era una puta, la puta más desgraciada.

Al contrario de lo que Chris pensara, el demonio no pensaba nada asqueroso de lo ocurrido con el niño, él era un viejo con mucha experiencia en todo tipo de eventos, ha visto lo peor de la humanidad sin que le afecte en verdad, él ha violado también sin remordimiento alguno, tanto hombres como mujeres, ha torturado, ha visto sangre y la verdad nada de eso le ha afectado, pero ahora era diferente, era como ver el daño en alguien tan cercano, que no tenía culpa de nada… un niño indefenso en las garras de una bestia.

Damien siguió limpiando, pensando en la violencia del acto, si Greg podría llegar al extremo como este, estaba decepcionado de su amigo, por esto, por los celos, pero sobre todo porque él le dio ese poder y esos celos, él le permitió que esto pasara. Era una parte que odiaba de sí mismo… desarrollo la habilidad de sentimientos pero tenía un poder incontrolable dentro, tan grande que si se desata podría matar a su mejor amigo, podría matar al amor de su vida y acabar con la humanidad si es posible. Para que cuando despierte de nuevo su parte humana vea el daño que causo. Su trabajo es justicia divina, pero por dentro quiere lo que cualquier humano común desearía, poder, poder sobre todos y sobre todo… y si la bestia lo quiere, lo puede conseguir.

-¡Ah! Duele…

-Lo siento…. Al parecer no tienes desgarres fuertes… ni te rompiste venas importantes…

-¿Eso es bueno?-dijo sarcástico

-considerando los hechos anteriores a mi llegada supongo que sí es bueno

No dijo nada, resistió los dolores fuertemente, estaba comportándose como un imbécil, lo estaban ayudando, no debía contestarles así, suspiro y dejo que Damien hiciera lo necesario para quedar limpio.

-Lo que voy a hacer te dolerá un poco pero te garantizo que te curaras y no sentirás ningún tipo de molestia

Coloco una mano donde terminaba la espalda del niño, inhalo fuertemente y dejo que un brillo rojo saliera de la palma de su mano. Desatando un terrible dolor en el recto del niño, sentía como fuego quemando todo a su paso, grito con desesperación, no podía moverse, era intenso, irritante, preferiría que lo mataran en ese momento a sentir algo similar. Pip tomo su mano con fuerza, Damien lo había curado también en algunas ocasiones y sabia de propia mano que dolía hasta el quinto infierno. Damien despego la mano y se puso de pie.

-tienen media hora para que armen una maleta…

-Sí, vamos Chris, ¿te puedes mover? –Pip se puso de pie igualmente

-duele como el carajo….-fue lo único que logro decir entre el dolor de su cuerpo

-se te pasara en… unos cuantos minutos, pero ahora estas curado… te garantizo que no tendrás ningún problema, he curado heridas y cicatrices- refiriendo a que curo también daños anteriores de sus experiencias prácticamente le devolvió la virginidad

-gracias…-dijo sin mas

-no hay problema. Los espero afuera

Salió del cuarto, Pip le consiguió ropa a Chris para que se vistiera y al azar agarro la que creyó le pertenecía al castaño, aunque eso no era lo más importante. Chris agarraba los objetos personales más importantes, completamente ajenos a Gregory. Miro a la cama, notando algunas gotas de sangre y manchas de un tono más oscuro de las blancas. Su cuerpo le dolía un poco pero… se iba calmando paulatinamente. Camino y miro la habitación, hermosamente decorada… estas paredes de testigos silenciosos de su sufrimiento, miro a la ventana en esa ciudad… Londres, cuna de la ruptura de todo lo que conocía como seguro. No tenía a donde ir… no podría abusar de Pip por siempre, no podría irse con nadie más… Steve y sus amigos… no, nunca podría llegar con ellos y decirles lo que ocurrió, con todo, sería la vergüenza del equipo y no quería causar pena y ser un maldito mártir… será mejor que no les diga nada.

-¿Estás listo Chris?

Pip salió del armario con una maleta a cada mano… Chris estaba perdido en su propia cabeza… por muchos médicos que lo vieran nada haría que retrocediera el tiempo, no cambiarían lo que paso con él y que ahora su mente este rota, sus recuerdos intactos pero sus sentimientos confundidos. A pesar de lo que ocurrió esto no era igual a las últimas veces… Gregory era diferente, era… el hombre que amo por tanto tiempo, que literalmente un día choco con él y nunca más pudo despegar la vista de esos ojos color plata. Quien fue su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer todo. Nunca había conocido el amor antes de él… y con esto dudaba encontrarlo otra vez. No negara que… antes de la empresa… antes de la escuela y los amigos, antes de todo eso, nunca fue más feliz, despertar y oler ese perfume, sentir los brazos en su cintura y recibir un beso, cosas tan simples como esas, hacían que todo valiera la pena. Greg soportaba insultos y golpes porque sabían que eran la forma de decirle "Te amo pero no sé cómo demostrártelo"

La traición fue por celos, por su amigo, además el desapareció más de la cuenta, seguramente lo preocupo demasiado y empezó a hacer sus propias conclusiones, aun así… lo que hiso no tiene perdón, por lo tanto, se ira muy lejos aún con los sentimientos contradictorios en su pecho y el corazón destruido.

-Vámonos… -dijo con la voz cortada

-si…

Salieron de la habitación, Pip primero y tirando de la mano del castaño, Damien prometió regresar, después de todo Greg era su amigo. Greg vio al niño salir con ropa mal puesta, restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, esos ojos tan verdes perdieron brillo, perdieron felicidad y amor, estaban vacíos. Se sintió la mierda más grande del mundo ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a un niño? Intento acercarse y hablar pero Damien lo tomo de los brazos y lo jalo, lejos, negando con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a los más jóvenes dejando al hombre rubio solo en esa enorme casa. Chris desapareció en unos minutos.

Gregory miro a su habitación… las cosas del niño ya no estaban, la cama estaba hecha jirones y los pedazos de la ropa de Chris seguían a su alrededor, se acercó un poco más y vio los restos de algodón que usaron para limpiarlo, llenos de sangre. Sintió esa bestia saliendo otra vez, ella quería al niño cerca para siempre y estaba furiosa de estar sola. Greg comenzó a romper todo, contra el suelo, las paredes, con sus garras destruir los preciosos cuadros y sillones. Quemar las cortinas y romper las ventanas de un solo puñetazo, todo esto sin dejar de llorar amargamente, fue traición lo que hiso, se sentía tan decepcionado de sí mismo y queriendo matarse, desaparecer y dejar de sentir esta culpa, sabiendo que era completamente inútil… a veces la inmortalidad tiene sus desventajas.

Cuando termino de descargar su ira, no había habitación, todo hecho pedazos, sus muebles sus finos trajes de diseñador, sus botellas de colonia, los relojes de oro, los zapatos a la medida, no había nada que recuperar. Todo menos la cama, seguía intacta, no quería acercarse al lecho donde lo perdió todo. Grito amargamente, derrumbándose a llorar y gritar mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo. Así pasaron una hora, dos, tres… hasta que una mucama armada de todo el valor del mundo y preocupada por el escándalo se acercó a su señor.

-Señor ¿Esta bien?-pregunto un poco tímida

-Tráigame la botella del wiski más fuerte de esta casa- dijo amargamente

-Señor… son apenas las 10 de la mañana… no creo que-

-Usted está aquí para seguir ordenes… tráigamela y déjenme en paz… -interrumpió quería olvidar y el alcohol era lo más rápido para perder la conciencia.

Mientras en Nueva York Pip le mostro un cuarto que originalmente era suyo, pero desde que dormir con Damien no tenía uso más que de huéspedes. Chris agradeció en voz apagada, entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Dejo salir todo su dolor a gritos, llanto desesperado que penetraba el alma. Pip preocupado intento acercarse y abrir la puerta pero Damien lo detuvo, tenía que descargarlo todo, todo ese dolor y frustración de alguna manera y si se desgarraba la garganta a gritos era preferible a reprimir esos sentimientos que tarde o temprano saldrán en un sentimiento peor.

…

Stan regreso a casa, observo el lugar donde quería hacer subida, quería descansar su mente, había estado vagando por toda la ciudad, todo se volvía vacío a su alrededor, como mierda, exactamente todo, las personas, los animales, todo parecía mierda ante sus ojos, claramente no literal pero… realmente estaba pensando en ¿Qué hacer con su vida? Se sentía tan traicionado, tan poca cosa. Todo lo había hecho por Kyle, perdió tantas cosas y ahora veía que no gano nada… su vida era carente de propósito, el hacia lo que fuera necesario para que Kyle estuviera bien, vivía en la ciudad para que fuera a la universidad, procuraba ganar lo suficiente para mantener una casa y una carrera universitaria… realmente había pasado un buen rato desde que no pensaba en sí mismo, darse el gusto, hacer su voluntad con su dinero, divertirse con sus amigos.

Primero que nada tendría que estar lejos de esa ciudad, el ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, claro que… ¿A dónde iría? Lo pensó por un momento, la verdad es que siempre le gustaron mucho los lugares relajados, pintorescos y calmados. Podría ser su bello verde dulce hogar. Preferiría irse a una cálida provincia antes de una gran ciudad.

Entonces pensaba en las posibilidades de irse a provincia o a otro país, algo diferente, algo nuevo y emocionante, además, si se iba a otro país, no sabrían de su reputación fallida, además… no volvería a pasar, se enamoró perdidamente de Kyle y no le importo su edad… aun así, trabajaría con niños más pequeños, quizá en primarias. Le gustaban los niños pequeños, creía que era la mejor edad, donde tu única preocupación es no salirte de la línea al colorear. Sería divertido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá entre los profesores o en su nueva ciudad encuentre a un nuevo amor, más grande, más estable, más maduro. Aunque por ahora todo sea una mierda no significa que sea el final.

Llego a su apartamento, tomo un refresco del refrigerador y se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde hace un buen rato que no se sentía tan tranquilo. Pero no le duro el gusto ya que el chico pelirrojo llego tímidamente desde la habitación tratando de hablarle.

-Stan…

-no me hables, no quiero verte… solo un día más y poder descansar

-pero… yo, Stan te necesito explicar

-mierda, no, no tienes que explicar nada carajo, fuiste muy claro… me fuiste infiel, no me importan tus razones, ni lo que sentías, ni quien fue el hijo de perra… no justificaras nada y no cambiare de parecer, ahórrate tu sermón

-pero… yo te amo

-no me jodas… el que ama no hace cosas como las que hiciste… jodete Kyle, mataste el amor que sentía por ti

-Perdóname….

-no, cállate y ve a empacar… tus mierdas

-no seas cruel

-¿Cruel? Yo no me acosté con alguien más, yo te amaba, puta madre, di todo por ti, te mantuve durante dos años… ¡quieres que te trate comprensivamente! ¡Después de lo que me hiciste! ¿Quién es el cruel?

-perdón…

-vete a la mierda… no me fastidies ahora

-si me dejaras decirte que… que me arrepiento mucho, yo te amo de verdad, pero… pero… lo veía, no quería, intente hacer lo nuestro con más pación y tú lo hiciste genial pero… lo veía…

-realmente no me importa.

-Te lastime, eres el mejor hombre del mundo y me has hecho tan feliz en estos años… ahora lo que más me duele es que perdí al mejor hombre… por una idiotez…

-te amaba Kyle… como no tienes idea

-sí, te amo mucho Stan, te amo tanto y… espero que, encuentres a alguien para amar… que te amé tanto como yo… que no cometa mis mismos errores… tu más que nadie merece ser feliz.

E moreno gruño molesto y se puso de pie, revolviéndose el cabello, llorando internamente por esas palabras, estaba herido, dolía recordar y verle la cara a ese pelirrojo maldito.

-Pero… no importa ya Stan… si me perdonas o no, no te preocupes yo… regresare a Colorado con mis padres… y lo intentare otro año para el nuevo semestre

-como quieras… como te dije ya no es problema mío…

-si… entonces…. Hoy mismo me voy Stan… tengo un boleto de autobús… mi padre me espera…

-bien…

¿Qué más podría decir? ¿Qué le dices a la persona que tanto amaste cuando se va? Un Te amo sería estupendo, porque sentía ese amor aun por Kyle, lo amaba tanto pero… la traición es más fuerte. Regreso la mirada, encontrándose después de días con esos ojos verdes llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor. Lágrimas, llanto, dolor, adiós. De nuevo su corazón crujió, no quería, no podría ser así con el… pero tampoco debía actuar como si el no importara y dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-Te amare siempre Stanley, eres un hombre maravilloso y te deseo lo mejor… ama siempre y no dejes que mi error te entristezca… aquí el único traidor fui yo. Heres sexy, apasionado, inteligente, gentil y leal… nunca dejes de serlo. Muchas gracias por amarme… hasta hace pocos meses me hiciste el hombre más feliz… Gracias… Adiós

Tenía unas maletas juntas… comenzó a sacarlas de a poco… afuera del edificio lo esperaba un taxi para llevarlo a la central de autobuses. Stan no dijo nada, se limitó a verlo sin mover un musculo, la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-Adiós…

Se fue para no regresar la vista atrás. Stan no dijo nada, tenía tantas cosas atoradas en la garganta. Pero ya era tarde, el taxi arranco y se llevó al niño que aun amaba. Ya no importaba… ya no había nada que decir. Todo había terminado, su relación, su vida como la había conocido hasta ahora… iniciando desde cero. Dejo caer una única y solitaria lágrima, regresando a la habitación tan vacía, oscura… sin vida.

…

Craig seguía esperando la ayuda de su amigo, han pasado dos días y las opciones se le acaban, hoy era sábado, por suerte Tweek podría recargar un poco de fuerza perdida durante la semana, así que lo dejo dormir un poco más. Con su silla de ruedas fue a la cocina, Ruby ya estaba allí tomando un té de hierbas. Su abultado estomago la impedía sentarse correctamente, pero aun así lo acariciaba y susurraba en voz baja. Craig suspiro… era difícil.

-Craig…

-Tranquila… ya pedí ayuda… - dijo cortante- apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas, enfurecido por ser débil y estar sentado allí sin salir a conseguir el sustento de su familia

-está bien hermano

-siento causarle estas molestias a Tweek… es un niño y-

-Calma, Algo me dice… que estaremos bien…

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-yo solo lo sé.

En efecto, en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y un ejército de personas entró al apartamento, cargando, diciendo, dirigiendo. Con un incapacitado y una embarazada no podrían detenerlos o preguntar de donde han salido. Ruby se quedó en la cocina y Craig comenzó a gritar que se detuvieran. El teléfono empezó a sonar y sin más remedio tubo que contestar.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa Craig- hablo la voz del anticristo

-Damien… ¿tu mandaste a estos hombres a mi casa?-dijo molesto

-no son solo ellos, traen lo necesario para él bebe. Supongo que intuyeron donde era el cuarto de tu hermana.

-están invadiendo mi casa…

-sí, pero no son los únicos, mande también un auto mío para que lo uses

-te llego el memo que tengo la pierna rota ¿verdad?

-te llago el memo de que también contrate dos enfermeras personales para ti y tu hermana ¿verdad? así si ocurre el milagro ellas atenderán inmediatamente a Ruby

-… yo, mierda Damien… ¿Cómo voy a pagar por todo esto?

-te diré algo, tendrás un 50% de descuento por ser mi amigo y podremos arreglar los depósitos… a partir de que tu sobrino nazca y tu camines otra vez

Craig siguió a los hombres al cuarto de su hermanita, estaban colocando una cama cuna con sabanas nuevas y un lindo diseño de animales. Además de muchas cajas con pañales, un ropa amarilla, verde y blanca, mamilas, mantas, juguetes, carriola, sillita alta, bajilla especial llena de colores y muñecos. Tendrían todo para los primeros meses del bebe. Craig se quedó completamente sorprendido, se asomó por la ventana y en efecto, había un precioso Cadillac XTS 2013 color negro en su lugar para estacionamiento; volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Era necesario el Cadillac?-dijo con asombro

-si quieres te lo cambio por otro, dime un modelo y te aseguro que lo tendré.-dijo despreocupadamente el moreno en NY

-Ah, no está perfecto… yo-

-Señor… las llaves del auto- fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer

Craig regreso la mirada y encontró tres mujeres, de no más de 36 años, todas en fila, todas sonriendo comprensivamente. Una era morena y de piel bronceada, vestía de blanco y tenía un suéter rosa. La segunda era castaña de piel clara y ojos miel, tenía un uniforme de mucama. La tercera era la más madura entre ellas, también castaña y ojos azules, algunas arrugas en la piel, ella no tenía uniforme.

-los presento-hablo Damien o mejor dicho la vos de Damien en el teléfono- Ella es Margarita, tu enfermera personal, Mary tu nueva mucama y cocinera y para Ruby si llega a ser necesario Violeta, partera profesional.

-Wow… te lo tomaste en serio… yo solo te pedí un poco de dinero…

-bueno… también notaras un pequeño aumento de efectivo en tus cuentas bancarias… diez mil dólares para empezar… será un depósito mensual

-¡No jodas! No soy rico… ¿Cómo mierda quieres que pague todo eso?

-te hable de los beneficios de ser un buen amigo Craig… tu disfruta de estas atenciones y relájate… por cierto… también me tome la libertar de reservar una habitación en el mejor hospital de Palo Alto (ciudad de california donde viven) al nombre de Ruby Tucker…

-Tomaste todas las medidas…-Craig se avergonzó

-Bueno, todo por un amigo… además sé que no es fácil… no dudes en que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-pensé que eras un hijo de puta sin corazón ni compasión por la raza humana

-si también lo soy, pero bueno, a veces se me da de buen samaritano

-Muchas gracias Damien, te pagare cada centavo algún día

-no te apures, sabes que el dinero a mí no me hace falta.

-Bueno, Damien, te llamare más tarde…

-de nada amigo, nos hablaremos más tarde.

Colgó el teléfono y se regresó a la cocina, Ruby estaba siendo atendida por las señoras, una hacia el desayuno para toda la familia y las otras dos le daban consejos de cómo cuidar la salud tanto suya como la de su bebe después del parto. Ruby escuchaba atentamente, ya que todas esas mujeres se veían muy experimentadas y seguras de lo que decían.

-Craig… ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto?- Tweek salió del cuarto aun con su pijama

-bueno… digamos que llego la navidad a esta casa.

-Se ve más llena… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues pedí un poco de ayuda… Joseph, ven, te presento, Margarita nuestra nueva enfermera, así ya no te tienes que preocupar, Mary nuestra mucama y chef, Violeta es una partera que si es necesario ayudara a Ruby

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas- dijo estrechando las manos de las mujeres, ellas sonrieron cordialmente y regresaron su atención a la mujercita embarazada

-No creo que podremos pagar esto Craig… digo… es impresionante pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-claro que lo creo, solo no quise discutir con Damien

-¿Damien mando todo esto?

-si… pero no te preocupes le pagare cuando pueda caminar y trabajar normalmente.

-Por mínimo ya no me preocupare de dejarlos solos… aunque, no sé, no estoy acostumbrado a las personas nuevas tan de repente- Tweek se froto los brazos

-Jovencito Joseph tome un poco de café- Mary le tendió su taza favorita con café

-gracias Mary- dijo el rubio bebiendo solo un pequeño sorbo del contenido, se quedó en shock por unos minutos-delicioso… -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de tomar casi toda la taza de un jalón

-bueno… mal alimentado no estarás- bromeo Craig

-cállate Craig- Tweek tomo la silla de ruedas y lo llevo al comedor donde Mary ya había puesto el desayuno. Pero antes de probar un solo bocado, Tweek se dio la libertad de darle un dulce beso a Craig en los labios, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo. Craig, tenía que ir al médico en quince días más para ver su podrían quitarle la férula y los tornillos, sus huesos eran fuertes.

Ruby medito un momento, estaba agradecida inmensamente con esto, su hermano era un hombre de admirar, hace ya casi dos meses que ella estaba allí y era como una intrusa en su vida de pareja.

-Hermano, esta tarde Mary, Margarita, Violeta y saldremos de compras por algo que le hace falta al bebe, regresaremos como a las siete…

-pero tu…-intentaba protestar

-no, tranquilo, Violeta sabe manejar y estaremos las cuatro… tu quédate aquí con Tweek…

-Ruby…

-Vamos Craig… no soy una niñita ingenua… tengo 23 años ¿recuerdas?

-Ok… está bien, te estaremos esperando, cuídenla mucho por favor-les pidió a las mujeres que estaban paradas junto a la mesa alineadas por si algo se necesitara

-si señor- contestaron a unisonado

Tal como lo dijo la mujercita, terminando de desayunar, se fue a dar un baño, poner algo de esa ropa nueva que no le apretaba el vientre y le dejaba moverse con más libertad. Ese tal Damien pensó en todo. Las mujeres tomaron las llaves y después de asegurarle a su jefe que cuidarían muy bien de Ruby salieron en el hermoso Cadillac.

Tweek sin perder un segundo tomo la silla y ayudo a Craig a acostarse sobre la cama en su habitación. Se posó sobre él, no dejando caer su peso completo, por miedo a lastimar las costillas o la pierna de su novio.

-¿No te molesta que este lastimado?

-para nada… recuerdo que hace unos años también te lastimaste la pierna por mi…

-Eh… bueno, eso era…

-no importa ya… hehe, si Ruby nos dejó solos… será mejor que aprovechemos es tiempo, te he echado de menos en las noches…

Tweek tomaba toda la jodida iniciativa, ya que él no podía acomodarse correctamente, estúpidas férulas y jodidos huesos rotos. Aunque muy en el fondo le encantaba, Tweek hiciera en teoría todo y el solo disfrutar de caricias calientes, gemidos, gritos de placer.

Aunque lo que Craig no sabía, era que la llegada de un recién nacido es mucho más difícil que estar enfermo y cuidar a una embarazada. Ignoraba todo lo que conllevaba la maternidad, a pesar de todo… quizá no solo sea el dinero su único problema.

…

-Ya… ya estoy lista.

Wendy salió completamente avergonzada. Bridon dejo caer su quijada un poco, tratando de no verse tan obvio. Tenía un bonito vestido blanco con un diminuto estampado de flores. Una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos botines marrones. Maquillaje tenue, resaltando sus bonitos ojos azules, claro que lo que más le gustaba era esa larga melena negra perfectamente peinada. Dios si pudiera…

-¿Bridon?

-Te vez preciosa…

-Yo, eh… gracias- sonrió un tanto apenada

-me encantaría llevar a esta linda muchacha a dar una vuelta por Central Park-el castaño ofreció su brazo

-Claro…- Wen tomo el ofrecimiento y ambos salieron del edificio

Ciertamente la zona era más bonita que donde ella vivía. Llegaron caminando, algo que le gustaba y a la vez desagradaba de NY, llego siempre de gente que iba y venía, como loca, gritos, música colores. Eran puntos de vista interesantes, sentirse tan pequeño comparado con los rascacielos. Pero todo se calmó, llegaron a Central Park, era más tranquilo, como el pueblecillo donde ella nació.

Pero el parque no era lo único que podría entretenerla, Bridón era un hombre simpático, gracioso y atento. Le contaba acerca de él, de su trabajo, de su puesto de basquetbolista profesional. Era muy interesante la verdad. Quizá de ven en cuando le sacaba una que otra risa con una broma o un chiste.

Le tomaba de la mano dulcemente y la mantenía siempre junto a su cuerpo, podría oler la colonia, sentir esos músculos tan bien formados… la hacía sentir protegida. Bridón no se quedaba atrás, le gustaba esa mujercita, se veía hermosa, era tan frágil, inteligente. Sentían como mariposas luchando por salir de su estómago, la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos, se ponían tan nerviosos. Carajo, como un adolescente en su primera cita. ¿Y saben qué? No había otro lugar u otra persona con la que desearan estar ahora mismo. Ninguno donde fueran más felices que ahora.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-yo… no tengo grandes intereses, me encanta leer, saber muchas cosas, estaba en el equipo de debate en la universidad y secundaria. Fui porrista…

-¿porrista?

-En la secundaria…

-debes haber sido muy popular.

-no tanto, pero si era famosa por esas cosas… ¿Tu donde vivías?

-en Florida

-me refería a donde naciste…

-Eh, bueno, también soy de Colorado

-¿Vivías con tus padres?

-por desgracia si…

-¿Por qué por desgracia?

-no es una bonita historia

-¿no me puedes contar?

-Ah… tú, tú has pasado muchas emociones estos días, no creo que quieras preocuparte más por mí.

-Claro que no…- tomo dulcemente su mano-confía en mí… ahora estas bien

-Mi… padre… golpeaba a mi madre y a mí, siempre, casi todos los días. Quería hacerme algo que yo odiaba, quería que fuera un cantante, pero… no me gusta cantar… así que cuando me quejaba golpeaba a mi madre y en mi afán de defenderla me golpeaba también

-…

-Me fui de casa apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad… me duele haber dejado a mi madre con ese desgraciado… pero tarde demasiado en regresar… ella había fallecido… por esos golpes, ese idiota la mato.

-lo siento… -tomo la mano del hombre y le dedico una sonrisa melancólica-mis padres… eran en apariencia la pareja perfecta… pero… detrás de las puertas había tantos pecados… Mi padre gustaba de serle infiel a mi madre… llego a traer sus amantes a la casa y sin descaro hacerlo en la habitación de mi mamá… ella cayo en depresión profunda… se sentía tan poca cosa… termino arrojándose de un puente… dejándome a mi… viendo una mujer diferente cada noche

Bridón se sorprendió ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Esa era una historia incluso más triste que la suya. Se notaba el dolor en su rostro al hablar de ello, pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ambos sufrieron en familias disfuncionales. Pero… podrían cambiar… no tenían que ser iguales. La abrazo con fuerza y lloro solo un poco. Esto ya no tenía remedio, lo que había pasado no podría curarse nunca. Ahora podrían ayudarse el uno al otro, podrían ser… más que amigos.

Bridon se separó apenas centímetros de la morena, sin poder resistirse a darle un dulce beso, lento, tierno, Wendy no se resistió a la caricia, la deseaba, se sentía tan correcto, haciendo que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan alegres, tomo con sus manos las mejillas del castaño y este a su vez la abrazo de la cintura. Todo a su alrededor desapareció.

…

-¡Butters!

El grito descentro al pobre niño que leía su libro de patologías a la sombra del árbol más grande de los jardines. Bradley corría a él, con algo entre las manos. Butters pensó en una manera no muy cruel de rechazar al rubio rizado si se daba la declaración. Dejo su libro a un lado y dejo espacio para Bradley.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te he traído un poco de postre, sé que te gusta

-oh, claro, las galletas de mantequilla son mis favoritas-confiado tomo las galletas hambriento

-¿Qué hacías?

-repaso un poco, es todo… ¿tú que haces aquí? Tu ultima clase fue hace ya una hora

-estaba buscándote, quería hablarte… a solas

Butters se puso nervioso de inmediato, diablos, no quería hacerle esto a un amigo pero… no podría corresponder esos sentimientos, estaba enamorado de Kenny… estaba casado con Kenny.

-¿De qué, Bradley?

-yo… quiero hablarte… de nuestra relación

"Mierda" pensó automáticamente- So-Somos amigos Bradley

-Yo, Butters, yo… siento algo por ti, mucho, mucho más que una amistad

-que…

-Yo te amo Butters

"Mierda, ahora ¿Cómo lo mando al carajo? Sin que se note que lo quiero mandar al carajo" Butters comenzó a rozar sus nudillos nervioso, pero al mal paso darle prisa, tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Yo… No puedo… Bradley, tu sabes que Kenny y yo

-Están casados, lo se… pero

-No, Bradley… no solo es el documento… Amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón… Kenny es mi marido, sé que piensas que necesito más pero no es así…

-Yo puedo darte más

-No necesito más… Brad, estoy feliz con mi novio… y el jamás me será infiel

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Por favor, Lo más probable es que se acueste con otro en el trabajo

-Eso no es verdad

-Sabes que si lo es

-Yo moriría si pasara algo así, Brad él no puede serme infiel, por más que intentes convencerme de lo contrario… yo sé que es imposible

-¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Yo también podría hacerte feliz, también podría hacerte sentir bien

-Entiende, por favor, te quiero como un amigo, eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte

-Yo quiero más, quiero ser

-No, Bradley… eso no pasara, no te quiero de esa manera…

-Podría funcionar, si tan solo

-Kenny es mi marido… lo amo y no me interesa nadie más… si sigues queriendo algo de mí que no te puedo dar siento decir que no podremos ser amigos.

Butters estaba dispuesto a irse, Bradley tenía el corazón roto, sea o no una obsesión con Butters el creía amarlo con el alma, y el rechazo era una estaca bien enterrada. El rubio rizado alcanzo al más pequeño, robándole un beso rudo, tosco, incluso podría decirse que doloroso. Cuando se separaron Bradley corrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejando al pobre Butters campándose mentalmente por lastimar así a un amigo. Camino a casa con la mirada gacha. Kenny lo esperaba contento como siempre, pero esos ojitos tristes no podrían mentirle jamás. Butters al verlo simplemente se dejó abrazar.

-¿Qué paso, conejito?

-Bradley me… me dijo que le gustaba… y… le rompí el corazón

Kenny lo abrazo más fuerte y le froto la espalda cariñosamente, aunque por dentro estuviera feliz de librarse de esa peste acosadora, también comprendía que el rechazo dolía como el carajo, Butters lo rechazo una vez… se sintió horrible, tan grande que no pudo evitar suicidarse.

-estaba llorando

-Ya… Butters, es mejor así, tenía que saberlo, sino lo estarías engañando ¿tú le corresponderías?

-Yo… no podría, no le quiero de esa forma…

-entonces… no te sientas culpable de absolutamente nada, entenderá, yo mejor que nadie se cuánto duele tu rechazo… pero sería peor mentirle para no herirlo, terminaras peor

-creo que tienes razón…

-ven conejito mío, te he preparado una deliciosa comida

-no tengo hambre

-nada, tranquilo, ya verás que todo estará bien

Lo guio a la modesta cocina, dándole unas cuantas golosinas para endulzarlo, confiaba en que esa dulce sonrisa volvería a aparecer después de un rato. No aceptaría nunca ver una cara triste en ese niño. Por la cabeza de Butters nunca paso la advertencia de Rebecca, ese fue un enorme error, la chica tenía razón en algo, Bradley era muy sensible emocionalmente…

El rubio rizado estaba encerrado en la habitación de su pequeño apartamento individual, llorando con amargura el rechazo de quien el creía su único amor, pero no lo culpaba a él, claro que no Butters era solo otra víctima aquí, el culpable era Kenneth, ese bastardo que amenazaba con impedir su amor con Leopold. Todo era su culpa, tenía que pagar este dolor, sufrir como él lo estaba haciendo… morir de una jodida vez.

-Así yo puedo ser feliz con Butters – se dijo a si mismo

Era lo más lógico, si Kenny desaparecía… entonces Butters tendría el corazón despechado… así podría ser feliz.

…

Pip se sentó en la sala, con el corazón entre las manos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Chris? Podía escuchar su sufrimiento, los gritos, los sonidos de objetos siendo arrojados contra la pared… lágrimas amargas. Damien regreso de hablar con Craig, lo miro y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y besando su cabellera rubia. Pip estaba mal, Damien comprendía que podría causar dolor ver a tu mejor amigo sufriendo.

-¿Por qué lo hiso, Damien? Él dijo que lo amaba… ¿Por qué le hiso esto?

-estaba celoso… tiene demasiado trabajo… por ello se alejó de casa y se necedad de tener compañía… no dejo regresar a Chris, tengo entendido que… en Londres encontró viejos amigos de la organización donde trabajaban juntos… fue invitado a una misión ayer… regreso muchas horas después de lo acordado… Greg se creó sus propios espejismos de donde estaba y… la bestia lo consumió

-No justifica nada… le ha roto, Damien, Chris está roto… -lloro Pip- escúchalo…

-Lo sé pero… tienes que dejar que lo saque… sino entonces explotara. Lo que hizo Gregory estuvo mal, fue un error grave y como lo veo, muy probablemente no tendrá solución nunca, pero… lo entiendo

-¿Qué hay que entender? Es un jodido violador

-No es un violador… sus emociones se descontrolaron y-

-violo a mi amigo, no lo defiendas… lo que hiso tiene que pagarlo

-oh créeme que ya lo está pagando… No hay nada peor que dormirte y despertar dándote cuenta de que has hecho algo horrible… contra quienes más amabas… -Damien sabía lo que decía… por experiencia propia

-no me digas que eso lo justifica. Quiero matarlo- Pip sintió la furia recorrer todo su cuerpo… sus ojos azules amenazaban con tornarse rojos

-cálmate… de vigilar a Greg me encargo yo. Tú tienes que hacer que Chris se recupere de esto…

-Escúchalo… está sufriendo… no puedo soportar ver a mi amigo así… por favor… Dami… podrías… dormirlo… antes de que se haga daño

-está bien, creo que fue suficiente…

Damien se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación donde Chris descargaba su ira. Pip iba a seguirlo pero se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada.

-yo abro, Damien tu sigue

-de acuerdo

Pip abrió la puerta y no pudo estar aún más furioso de ver a esa sonrisa socarrona, Sebastián, hijo de puta… y no venía solo, o por supuesto que no. Alguien junto a él sonreía de la misma manera, un chico de alrededor de 25 años, de pelo castaño oscuro, barba de tres días, profundos ojos gris, alto y de cuerpo atlético.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-cariño creo que no quedamos muy bien la última vez… por ello ahora traje un poco de ayuda, te presento a un viejo amigo de Damien y mío… Aarón-El mencionado sonrió aún más

-lárguense los dos o los saco a patadas-dijo con voz exigente el pequeño rubio

-Eres muy valiente para hablarnos así niño… si sabes con quien te estas metiendo- Aarón se acercó al niño tratando de intimidarlo con su obvia aura demoniaca. Pero para su desgracia Pip no se movió ni un centímetro… al contrario avanzo valiente y decidido a romper huesos si era necesario

-yo sé quiénes son… pero los que no saben con quién están tratando son otros- Pip de nuevo cambio el color de sus ojos… sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes demonios

-¿Quién mierda es?-Damien salió del pasillo para ver en la entrada de su apartamento a esos dos pendejos. Pero casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver al castaño…

-Damien… amigo. Veo por tu expresión que recuerdas muy bien a Aarón- el castaño empujo a Pip de la entrada y camino directo a Damien, contoneándose como un pavo real

-Si me recuerdas ¿no?-Le susurro demasiado cerca del rostro para gusto de Pip

-¿Quién es este, Damien?-pregunto Pip molesto y completamente celoso

-Ah… pues era un amigo-dijo sencillamente nervioso el moreno

-Fuimos muy cercanos Damien… - Aarón estaba a punto de robarle algo más que una mirada, pero por suerte Damien se apartó.

-Ustedes dos, par de idiotas se largaran al maldito y desgraciado infierno de donde tú, Sebastián nunca debiste salir… y llévate a este

-¿Este? Así es como me hablas des pues de-intento protestar

-¡AHORA!- impuso, haciendo ese truco con la mirada de nuevo, ambos demonios sintieron un inmenso dolor, tan agudo, punzante, penetrante que no tuvieron más opción que irse. Pero con la promesa de regresar.

Cuando se fueron, Pip estaba al borde del precipicio… sus ojos estaban rojos como su sangre sintiendo ganas inmensas de encajar un cuchillo en alguien y no era una metáfora… era coraje puro.

Damien pudo ver esos ojos otra vez… ¿Qué le había pasado? Ese reflejo era exclusivo de los demonios que podían tomar forma humana… pero Pip no era nada parecido, ni se acercaba… aunque, últimamente había actuado muy violentamente a lo normal.

-¿Quién era ese tal Aarón?-

…

…

**¡¿Qué paso perras?! Este capítulo lo estuve trabajando los últimos dos meses… **

**Yo sé, yo se… no me he paseado por aquí en un buen rato… y no he terminado de leer las historias de Carlitos o Coyote (Una disculpa de rodillas chicos, perdón, lo siento) pero he estado jodidamente estresado últimamente… por no decir todo el maldito mes. Pero no es mi culpa… todo es culpa de Luis López… ese engendro de satán me ha consumido lo suficiente como para olvidar mi pasatiempo más importante que es entretenerlos con mis historias… y leer las suyas. Si esto continua creo que tardare más en actualizar, pero… como saben mis actualizaciones son sumamente largas, como de 20 hojas… así que no se pueden quejar. **

**Además de que por accidente borre una de mis historias cuando pensaba actualizarla, entonces… si quisieran los que eran lectores de ella, volver a darle a favoritos y alertas y si gustan su ingenioso comentario, me subirían el autoestima.**

**Gracias por leer, ojala les haya encantado tanto como a mi escribirlo, les encargo un ingenioso comentario aquí abajo, a favoritos… alertas. Si quieren saber más de mi insana vida yde algunos proyectos para mis historias mándenme un PM o pueden seguirme en Twitter (creado hace como dos días) CerealPascual, Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós. **


	10. Si tu te vas

**Si tú te vas… ¿Qué va a ser de mí?**

-Ah… bueno él es… algo así como… mí...

-Damien, dímelo… no me enfadare

-pues… veras… él fue mi novio… hace… algunos… años

Pip trato por todos los medios de que sus celos se contuvieran, sonrió de manera tierna y se acercó hasta poder robarle un beso a Damien, posesivo, salvaje y apasionado, como una manera que tenía Pip para marcar territorio. En solo pensar en ese tipo como pareja de su novio hacia que su bilis estallara. Esa parte de su instinto le decía que protegiera lo que por derecho es suyo.

-¿Ves? No pasa nada Dami, está bien… eres mayor que yo y es normal que hayas tenido parejas… además ahora estás conmigo…

De un rápido movimiento derrumbo al demonio en el suelo, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa, posándose sobre su vientre bien marcado, dejando caer todo su peso. Enfrentando esa mirada azul pálido, acercando su rostro.

-y yo te amo Dami… a pesar de no ser un demonio… te amo y… no quiero volver a ver a ese tipo cerca de aquí otra vez… ¿sí?

Eso último sonaba más una amenaza… además la posición dominante que mostraba Pip. Damien miro esos ojos azules furiosos… celoso, claro que sí, bueno, esto no era de preocuparse, Pip era celoso, aunque lo negara y lo disimulara perfectamente, era celoso.

-por supuesto que no Pip…

-me alegro de escucharlo Dami-le dio un tierno beso- iré a practicar el violín… quiero que vallas con Gregory… se veía mal cuando nos fuimos… dile que Chris no regresara a esa casa

-sí, pensaba ir de inmediato.

-que bien… ve tranquilo, yo me quedare a cuidar de Chris… espero que no se haya lastimado…

-ok, entonces… Pip… ¿Qué haces?- increíblemente Damien estaba nervioso por esa actitud tan dominante, Pip no era así, el rubio era un biscocho de canela… Ahora mismo Pip lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la ropa, repartiendo besos traviesos por su cuello, bajando un poco más hasta el hombro donde después de un besito, sin piedad alguna encajo fuertemente su dentadura en la piel de demonio. Damien gimió de placer, que excitante, maldita sea… Pip alzo su rostro y beso sus labios, la sangre de Damien no sabía a hierro como la de cualquier ser humano, la sangre de un demonio era muy caliente y tenía un sabor a cenizas.

-Te esperare aquí… Adiós Dami

Damien se levantó y antes de irse se tocó la herida… ardía un poco y tenía la perfecta marca de cada diente de Pip, si no fuera por el placer que sintió, se habría dado cuenta que los caninos de la mordida son ligeramente más grandes de lo que un humano los tendría. Desapareció en un portal igual al que habían tomado para ir por Chris. Pip al verse solo entro a su habitación y dejo que sus irises se transformaran, rojo escarlata, brillantes como el fuego del infierno, comenzó a gritar.

Ese tal Aarón era un intruso. Nadie se metía con su adorado anticristo, era una amenaza, Sebastián lo trajo para que Damien callera de nuevo, lo cual no permitiría nunca, aunque claro que estaba en clara desventaja, aun no se daba cuenta de los cambios que su cuerpo tenía con respecto a ese demonio interno, que poco a poco se manifestaba con más regularidad. Entonces Pip aún se creía un mortal… y ellos eran demonios reales… subconscientemente su demonio pensaba ¿Cómo matar permanentemente a otro demonio? Miro el armario de Damien, ese armario que guardaba tantas cosas… quizá… ahí podría obtener una respuesta. Pero solo Damien tenía la llave… habría que quitársela de alguna manera.

…

Gregory lleva su tercera botella… su demonio resista… estaba consiente, trataba de enfurecerlo para tomar su cuerpo otra vez y salir en busca del niño. Claro que estaba furioso… consigo mismo, los estúpidos flashback pasaban una y otra vez Chris… su niño adorado… el único que lo ha hecho sentir tan vivo… tan amado. Maldita sea ni siquiera sabía porque llorar por sí mismo, aquí había solo una víctima y estaba claro que no era él.

Rogaba por que fuera fuerte, porque sus amigos lo hicieran sentir mejor… porque encontrara consuelo en alguna parte… en otros brazos… en otros labios… donde sea, aceptaba cualquier cosa antes de que esto afectara a Chris de por vida. Preferible verlo con otro que lo cuide mejor de lo que él lo hiso. Tenía que admitir que el último mes fue el peor… no podría culpar a nadie de lo ocurrido… él lo hiso todo, lo alejo, discutían por su necedad, por no querer que se fuera, por ser celoso… por armar sus propias conclusiones, ahí estaba el resultado… un inocente llorando en alguna parte de NY.

-¿Gregory?

No se molestó en levantarse del suelo, sabía quién era… y la verdad pocas ganas tenia de ver a alguien. Tomo un gran trago de wiski, no hacia efecto… recordaba absolutamente todo. Como una película se pasaban una y otra vez ante sus ojos. Podría aun escucharlo gritar de dolor… verlo llorar… verse a sí mismo como un monstro sin piedad.

"_Por favor no me hagas esto… tú no Gregory… no te conviertas en un monstruo" lloraba antes de ser penetrado cruelmente y soltar un grito de dolor. _

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea? Su demonio hacia estas cosas y el recordaba todo… lanzo la botella aun medio llena contra la pared más cercana… no tenía caso intentar olvidar.

-oye… Greg… amigo

-vete Damien…-dijo asqueado

-amigo… ¿Qué hacen estas botellas aquí?

-no preguntes lo obvio, maldita sea

-Greg, estas mal, arriba, de pie…

-no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo… no tengo porque hacer nada… ya no me importa

-Greg no puedes hablar en serio

-¡Tu no lo viste! Puta madre, no me digas que me levante como si nada hubiera pasado. Soy un desgraciado, un puto trozo de mierda que destrozo a un niño-grito desesperado-no viste el miedo en sus ojos… no escuchas sus gritos en tu cabeza

-No puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado, no importa cuánto llores o te embriagues… Chris no volverá contigo, no curaras sus heridas

-tú lo curaste cuando te lo llevaste-

-solo físicamente… pero no puedo hacer que te perdone… no puedo hacer que te amé de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado… al menos… no sería real, tienes que entenderlo, tienes que superarlo al igual que Chris

-soy un violador… soy una rata inmunda creyéndome un importante empresario… Todo por esta mugrosa empresa, por ella deje de lado lo que a mí me hacía feliz…

-siempre te quejabas de este imperio Greg, decías que tu madre te enseño otra cosa ¿Por qué seguiste los pasos de tu padre? Si tanto odias esta vida

-por qué… si no lo hacía decepcionaría a muchas personas… y… pondría en peligro a mi Chris

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mole en todo esto?

-ellos… ellos tenían órdenes de hacerme igual a él… y para empezar… tenían que deshacerse de Chris…

_-Bienvenido joven Gregory- dijeron los viejos del consejo_

_-Buenos días caballeros…_

_-joven… esperamos que rinda un igual desempeño que su padre_

_-siento decepcionarlos caballeros… realmente mi objetivo es pasar el menor tiempo posible viéndolos y trabajar detrás de un escritorio_

_Todos los hombres se miraron entre ellos como si confirmaran un plan B, uno de ellos se puso de pie y me miro intimidándome. Como si fuera el jefe de esa pandilla de ratas con traje._

_-joven Gregory… me parece que no has comprendido_

_-yo soy el jefe absoluto ¿no?_

_-claro joven… pero creo que usted tiene que hacer mucho más que la apariencia… esta empresa dependerá de su buena actitud al trabajo y las decisiones que todo el consejo tome sobre su capacidad de liderazgo… su padre dio órdenes antes de la tragedia_

_-mi padre está muerto… ahora yo mando_

_-no puede pasar por alto al consejo… eso sería un escándalo, joven… usted fue entrenado toda su vida para ser el jefe… no nos haga parecer los malos… si no se aplica podría ocurrir un accidente… para que no haya más distracciones_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué distracciones?_

_-usted joven fue el producto de una selección de entre los mejores genes de toda Inglaterra, cuando fue la suficientemente grande se le quitaron las distracciones y comenzó su entrenamiento…_

"_Distracciones" Ese viejo hijo de puta se refería a su madre… su adorada madre fue una distracción quitada del camino… se llenó de furia en solo pensar que esos hijos de puta le dijeron a su padre que matara a su madre._

_-Mi madre… fue una gran mujer_

_-distracciones como esas y como… su nuevo amigo que vive con usted en su mansión… son distracciones que se eliminaran rápidamente si usted no pone más de sí para hacer que esta empresa gane el doble de la administración pasada_

_-Usted está amenazando a su nuevo jefe… con su vida privada… ¿es eso? Podría despedirlo de inmediato_

_-claro que podría… pero… imagine esto en un periódico "La primera acción como nuevo jefe de la empresa Fields fue despedir a fieles servidores a la familia por décadas… hombres de edad avanzada cuyo único propósito es ayudar"_

_-Y si aun así no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí_

_-joven… usted dígamelo… tengo entendido que usted presencio como se eliminaba la última distracción… imagine a su nuevo amigo en la misma situación_

_-no se atreverían… él no es como cualquier chico… puede defenderse solo y yo lo defenderé si ustedes intentan algo_

_-claro joven… como muchos otros dijeron que defenderían a su madre… como muchos que terminaron igual por intentarlo_

_-son unos…_

_-piénselo… claro que no hay necesidad de llegar allí si usted se aplica en su trabajo al pie de la letra y hace que las ganancias suban a nuestros bolsillos si sabe lo que me refiero_

_-solo les interesa el jodido dinero…. Bien… hare lo que digan… solo aléjense de él._

-no debí intimidarme así… en lugar de doblegarme debí… debí proteger a mi Chris… debí imponerme ¡Yo soy el dueño, maldita sea!

-Greg… olvídalo ya no tiene caso… ahora tienes que levantarte… la vida no termina aquí

-para mi si… no puedo actuar como si no fuera nada… dañe a Chris… tú lo viste, en ese almacén… como esos cerdos lo usaron sin compasión una y otra vez durante días… ¡Prometí no dejar que sucediera de nuevo! ¡Ahora no soy diferente a uno de ellos! ¡Soy el hijo de puta más grande de todos!

-Escucha… si, la cagaste pero lamentarte por que la jodiste no mejorara nada… y esos viejos te amenazaron… Greg tu parte humana es débil y sede ante las amenazas, es instinto por favor, deja de ser un mártir.

-¡Yo no soy un mártir! ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? Destroce a un niño! Al niño que yo tenía el deber de proteger. Ahora lo que pase conmigo no importa, él es el que me preocupa, mi Chris debe estar llorando…

-realmente los dos están mal Greg… Chris esperemos que se recupere pronto y tú… tienes que hacer lo mismo

-¿Cómo?

-tienes que aceptar lo que hiciste… amigo, no podrás solucionarlo ahora… no hay suficiente wiski en Londres como para que olvides, acepta tu error y aprende de él… sal adelante con la frente en alto

-no se…

-Ya tienes un paso adelante… has admitido tu culpa ahora falta que aceptes que aunque seas mitad demonio también eres humano, los humanos la cagan, horriblemente… pero no por ello el cielo se va a caer

-pero

-Chris es un chico fuerte… y tienes que confiar en que… saldrá delante de la manera que sea pero seguirá firme

-no puedo olvidarlo

-Gregory… Nadie dice que tienes que olvidarlo, no tienes por qué olvidarlo… piensa en lo bueno y en lo malo que viviste con Chris… piensa en que fue una persona importante en tu vida y… aun lo sigue siendo… no porque ya no este contigo significa que tienen que olvidarse uno del otro… no pueden negar una parte tan importante de su vida

-Promete… que pase lo que pase… tu vigilaras que este bien… que encuentre alguien que lo cuide como yo no supe hacerlo

-tu tranquilo Greg… vamos… arriba

Gregory haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad se puso de piel sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, miro a su amigo quien lo ayudo a salir de allí. Cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás… Greg agradeció la ayuda de su amigo, Damien siempre ha estado allí, todo el tiempo desde que su madre murió, era su mejor amigo.

-Greg… yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote… siempre. Te he visto crecer y eres un hombre fuerte, estoy orgulloso. Te he visto emprender muchas cosas y admiro el valor que tienes… ahora úsalo

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Parece que… no se… perdiste un poco de maldad… don anticristo

-solo porque un demonio no muestre mucho su lado bueno no quiere decir que no lo tenga… aun odio a las personas y me gusta verlos sufrir… pero… son los únicos humanos que… no se… me han tratado como un verdadero amigo

-somos tus amigos Damien… si algún día nos necesitas estaremos ahí… dime ¿Qué ha pasado con Pip y ese tal Sebastián?

Aunque intentaba mostrarse mejor la verdad no estaba mejor… necesitaría aclarar su mente antes de estar bien… la primera seria que Chris no sufriera más.

…

Wendy después del beso sintió como se ruborizaba completamente, realmente fue uno de los mejores besos que ha recibido, tierno, con un significado emocional tan cargado… tan puro que la hacía estremecer… Bridon por otro lado se sintió completo, alguien como Wendy era especial, su instinto era de protección. Wendy realmente era diferente a cualquier chica que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Por eso terminando su cita, le pidió que se mudara con ellos al apartamento, no toleraba la idea de que el asunto del intento de violación se volviera a repetir, porque quizá el no visite a un amigo de nuevo, quizá no decida irse tarde a casa… quizá no decida arriesgar su vida por escuchar a un borracho delirando en un callejón. Le enamoraba la sonrisa de Wendy, su forma de pensar y su inteligencia sobrepasaban su edad, además de que… si se atrevía a pensarlo, era muy sexy.

-Bridon… la verdad gracias por ofrecérmelo pero-la pelinegra intento negarse

-por favor acepta, por favor… estarás mejor con nosotros… te puedes quedar en nuestro cuarto de huéspedes, puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina… puedes usarme de chofer no importa… solo… no regreses a ese lugar…

-es… que, tengo

-vamos… no quiero que nadie te lastime Wen

-está bien…

-¿de verdad?

-si… ustedes son muy buenas personas. Pero… necesito arreglar las cosas allá antes de irme con ustedes

-claro, claro por supuesto, yo mismo te acompañare a donde sea, no iras sola de nuevo

-de verdad muchas gracias

Como lo dijo Bridon ayudo en todo lo que pudo a Wendy, al cabo de unas semanas la muchacha ya tenía un lugar asignado y algunas de sus pertenencias ya estaba acomodadas en el espacioso cuarto de huéspedes, era casi tan grande como el de Bebe, pero con muchas menos cosas y sin un ropero o un armario tan hermosos. Se sentía complacida completamente, los dos primos eran un amor con ella, más la señorita Bebe, la mujercita era un completo desastre adorable. Además era inevitable que Bridon fuera a trabajar o a entrenar, los horarios solo coincidían pocas veces, por lo que Wendy se tomaba la libertad de cuidar de Bebe y de preparar las comidas para los tres. Como hoy, estaba tomando un té tranquila en la sala del apartamento, era muy cómodo.

Bebe entro al apartamento en un rayo, la pobre rubia derramaba lagrimas a chorros, Wendy se alarmo de inmediato, por Dios, no quiera que le sucedió algo parecido a Bebe, no podría soportar la imagen de esa niña contra la pared de un sucio callejón. Corrió a encontrarla llorando contra la almohada rosada de su cama. Se acercó con mucho cuidado y la acaricio débilmente con sus dedos en su hombro. Al ver que la niña no se alejó de golpe, se tranquilizó solo un poco.

-Bebe… ¿Estas bien?

-No- sollozo la muchacha

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

-me insultaron, Wendy… me dijeron puta y zorra

-¿Quiénes?- abrazo a la niña y acaricio esos rizos dorados

-Ellos… mis compañeros… me dijeron perra por ser rubia, por tener mi primer solo… dicen que me acosté con el maestro… yo… empezaron a rodearme a criticarme, fue horrible

-oh- Wendy estaba sorprendida- tu sabes que no es cierto Bebe

-Si… pero… me duele que piensen eso de mí, yo… me esforcé tanto por ese solo

-ven conmigo…

Llevo a la chica a que se sentara en el tocador, frente al enorme espejo, para que se viera directamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y mojadas por las de sus lágrimas. Wendy se colocó detrás de ella, acariciándola tranquilamente.

-¿conoces a esta chica? Su nombre es Bárbara Stevens, es la mujer más hermosa que yo he conocido, es linda, tiene una voz hermosa, la mejor actriz que he conocido… sus bellos ojos brillan con una intensidad increíble… últimamente la gente ha hablado de ella, creen que por saber cómo se llama, saben todo de ella, pero… dale un escenario… dale un micrófono y dejara a todos con la boca abierta… y los calcetines caídos. Solo falta… que ella se dé cuenta del orgullo que me causa conocerla… es muy especial para mí, la admiro, la más bella de las flores

Bebe se miró a sí misma en el espejo, se sintió tan conmovida por las palabras de aliento, Wendy le sonreía con una enorme ternura. La verdad desde que tuvo contacto con la maestra hace tiempo sintió tantas cosas por ella, se sentía segura con Wendy, pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, vivían cosas interesantes. Entonces paso, se puso de pie y parándose en puntillas alcanzo a robarle un beso apasionado a la morena.

Wendy se quedó en un shock, pero no rechazo en ningún minuto la caricia, al contrario, abrazo la cinturita de Bebe acercándola con cuidado, guiando el beso, era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, pero la verdad no era desagradable, sabia a brillo labial de cereza. Nunca mintió al decirle eso a Bebe, era una bellísima flor, le encantaba todo de ella.

-Te quiero Wendy…

-yo también te quiero mi florecita…

Wendy acaricio el rostro de muñeca de Bebe antes de darle otro casto beso en los labios, la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

-Eres una estrella y no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario.

-gracias…

Wendy se quedó pensando un momento… había besado a los dos primos, había estado con ellos de alguna forma, vivían en la misma casa pero, había un problema, sentía cosas tan fuertes por los dos. Bridon era su salvador, un hombre amable, fuerte y cariñoso que le promete más que solo cariño, amor, se sentía tan segura a su lado. Bebe es la niña más hermosa que ha visto, con ese cuerpecito tan lindo, aun ingenua, sentía el instinto de protegerla, de amarla como se merecía… el problema radica en que… solo podría escoger a uno.

…

De regreso, ¿Por qué? Esto no debía pasar así… no debió cometer tantos errores, no debió dejar que la pasión se apagara. Kyle miraba por la ventana de la camioneta de su padre, él no lo veía pues sabía que se decepciono de él. Claro, dejar todo para al final ser el quien lo arruino todo.

De regreso a colorado, de regreso al agujero, esto no era vida, esto no era lo que planeaba para su futuro, perder un año. Iniciar de nuevo con la conciencia cargada de culpa y remordimiento.

-Ya llegamos

Dijo su padre, saliendo del auto y entrando a la casa, la misma casa de hace tantos años, lo dejo solo, bueno, era de esperarse, por el su esposa estaba encerrada mínimo por los siguientes diez años.

Suspiro y entro cargando cada una de sus maletas a la casa, se veía tan vacía y oscura, camino arriba del edificio, entro a su viejo cuarto, con una cama abandonada y cajas, su cuarto convertido en un depósito. Entonces escucho unos pasos detrás de él, volteo. Un jovencito de apenas catorce años, cabello negro, unas pocas pecas y delgado.

-Hola Ike

-regresaste… ¿Por qué?

-por idiota… lo arruine en grande

-Mamá está encerrada… papá está deprimido y tu vienes después de romper con el hombre que destruyo esta familia

-en realidad… yo lo arruine todo con él, así que es mi culpa… absolutamente todo es mi culpa

-por supuesto que lo es… ahora tu puedes irte a donde quieras… yo estaré encerrado en esta casa otros cinco años…

-te arruine a ti también hermano… lo siento

-ya no importa… nada de lo que digas hará que cambien las cosas o mi opinión sobre ti

-¿Qué opinión?

-que eres un hijo de puta egoísta e idiota… lo único que has hecho es pensar en ti los últimos años… ahora yo haré lo mismo… disfruta tu miseria hermano

Y con eso se encerró en su habitación. Se quedó solo… al final quedo solo, sin un apoyo para no caer… aunque ¿Qué más daba? La vida no era vida si sus seres queridos no estaban. Quería desaparecer.

…

Tweek hace tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, la verdad era cómodo, Craig ya no tenía la férula de su pierna ni muñeca, los tornillos fueron removidos con sumo dolor pero ya había pasado y ahora solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para moverse por el departamento. Ruby estaba alerta porque en cualquiera de estos días su bebe nacería, el sexo era desconocido pues deseaban que fuera una sorpresa. Ahora podría hacer sus deberes con tranquilidad, Craig a su lado ayudándolo en algunos cálculos matemáticos. Ruby y las chicas o mejor dicho mujeres estaban sentadas en la salita viendo una película de amor.

-Craig…

-¿sí?

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en… tener un hijo?

-mmm bueno, siendo que tú y yo somos hombres no podremos tener nuestro hijo

-pero, hay maneras… ya sabes… si todo va perfecto… quizá podríamos adoptar un niño o una niña

-no creo que sea el mejor ejemplo del mundo, no soy bueno en eso de la paternidad… no sabría cómo atenderlo, si llora, si se enferma…

-nadie nace sabiendo Craig

-sí pero… aun así no se, Tweek yo… no la verdad no puedo, no confió en mí mismo

-yo confió en ti Craig… me has asombrado, proteges a los que amas… -esto último lo dijo tomando cariñosamente la mano de su novio

-gracias Tweek

Craig a veces se ponía un poco cursi, y solo porque el momento lo ameritaba le robó un tierno beso al niño rubio, Tweek sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rubor, se limitó a bajar la mirada y sonreír levemente. Craig apoyo su frente contra su hombro, no había necesidad de decir nada.

-Oh eso es muy tierno… - Ruby no contuvo las lágrimas, orgullosa de que el gruñón y antipático de Craig encontrara por fin a alguien que lo hiciera así de feliz

Las mujeres sonrieron de igual manera en sus asientos, tenían hijos, esposos, hermanos que se vieron una vez igual de enamorados, les traía hermosos recuerdos de años atrás.

-Cállate Ruby…- Craig susurro completamente extasiado por el aroma de café suave que tenía impregnado Tweek

-¡CRAIG! –escucho el chillido de la mujercita

-¡Ya Ruby, déjame disfrutar un momento!

-¡Craig, Ruby está en labor de parto!- Tweek grito histérico

Craig se levantó de inmediato, y corrió junto a su hermanita que estaba siendo atendida tanto por la partera como por la enfermera. Ruby sufría fuertes contracciones y un líquido extraño corría de sus piernas.

-¡Vamos corramos por el auto!- Craig tomo las llaves y cojeó hasta la entrada del apartamento

-¡Craig! Deja que alguna de ellas conduzca…- Tweek

-¡No jodas con eso ahora Tweek!- grito desesperado el moreno al ver a su hermana así

-Craig… no quiero que te hagas daño… no has conducido desde que ocurrió el accidente- Tweek lo tomo con fuerza y sus ojos suplicaban que le hiciera caso

-bien… -le dio las llaves a Mary, mientras que Ruby gemía de dolor

Ahora entendía un poco mejor porque Damien le dio un auto tan rápido y lujoso… tenía el suficiente espacio para que todos entraran, obviamente Ruby acaparaba espacio, el dolor sentía que la cadera se le rompería, y no era para menos.

-Calma hermana, espera-dijo Craig tomando fuertemente la mano de la mujercita

-¡Cállate Craig maldita sea! ¡AH! ¡Ay!- primera regla no escrita del parto, nunca intentes hacer que la mujer que se calme…

-Ruby…

-¡Carajo, se me está rompiendo la cadera! ¿Quieres que me calme? ¡Duele! – el sudor se acumulaba en la frente rojiza de la mujercita.

-sh… ya pasara-

-¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate! –la mujer lanzo un grito de frustración, asustando un poco a Craig y Tweek que no entendían muy bien la situación

-Señor… creo que es mejor que guarde silencio… créame que el dolor es insoportable… -Violeta la partera tomaba fuertemente la mano de Ruby y daba masajes en el vientre

…

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde que rechazo al pobre de Bradley… estaba preocupado, no lo había vuelto a ver en la universidad, ni en otro lugar. Rebecca sabía lo ocurrido y de igual manera estaba preocupada. De hecho ese mismo día, la castañita estaba de visita en el departamento, Butters tomaba una taza de té y hablaba sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación. Rebecca no le dio importancia, pues era verdad lo que advirtió, las emociones de Bradley son demasiado delicadas.

-estas preocupado Butters… lo entiendo…

-no es solo eso… la verdad me siento responsable

-¿Por qué? Por decirle la verdad que inminentemente sabría… no tuviste la culpa de nada

-aun así… presiento que…

Miro distraídamente su anillo de matrimonio, Kenny… le preocupaba, sentía que algo no estaba en su lugar, algo malo sucedería, con Bradley inestable y Kenny aun no regresaba de trabajar, normalmente hace ya casi cuatro horas debería de estar aquí, carajo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-llámale- Rebecca le extendía el teléfono del departamento.

-no, está bien, son solo cosas mías Kenny debe de estar por llegar

-calma tus ansias, es malo para la salud que te estreses tanto

-Rebecca… yo, si estoy preocupado pero no es nada serio, puedo controlarlo

Inconscientemente se comenzó a frotar los nudillos unos contra otros, Rebecca suspiro y estaba a punto de colocar el teléfono de regreso en su sitio cuando empezó de inmediato a sonar. Butters suspiro y contesto.

-¿hola? Busco al joven Leopold Stotch

-el habla

-siento decirle, que creemos haber encontrado el cadáver de Kenneth McCormik, al parecer le cortaron la garganta con una navaja, estaba tirado en las afueras de la ciudad, necesitamos que venga a identificar el cuerpo, en la morgue de la ciudad

Butters dejó caer el teléfono y comenzó a llorar fuertemente ¡KENNY! Oh dios, no… Bradley era… capas de deshacerse de Kenny. Rebecca tomo el teléfono y termino de atender la llamada, el pobre niño estaba a tres pasos del colapso, estaba nervioso, agitado preocupado, aunque dentro de su mente estaba consciente de que Kenny regresaría al día siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado y todos los involucrados olvidarían que murió… todos menos el.

-Butters… cálmate… sh cariño, sh

-¡Kenny! Mi esposo…

-mira… cálmate

-¡Mataron a mi marido!-grito desesperado

-… - ¿Qué podría decirle? Obviamente era un dolor horrible

-no tienes que ir… mañana te acompañare a todo Butters ¿Quieres tiempo a solas? Siento realmente tu perdida, él era un gran hombre

-por favor… déjame solo Rebecca, te llamare mañana… estaré… bien

-correcto, me retiro, adiós Butters

La muchacha se fue y el rubio corrió a su habitación, enterrándose en las sabanas de la cama, aspirando el olor a Kenny. Lloro tres horas más… por más inmortal que el hombre fuera dolía saber que un loco estaba dispuesto a hacerle esto a su marido. Estaban en peligro, tenían que escapar, que avisar a alguna autoridad… lo que sea, pero no dejaría que la imagen de su novio con la garganta cortada se volviera a formar en su mente.

…

_-¡diablos! Voy tarde… estúpida junta de profesores… estúpidos discursos de profesores imbéciles… dos malditas horas extras- se quejaba un rubio mientras caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de NY _

_-¡Tú! ¡Imbécil!- un grito lo hiso parar en seco_

_-Bradley _

_En efecto el chico rubio estaba tras él, su mirada no era nada amigable, parecía que ocultaba algo detrás de sí. Kenny lo mal miro y decidió mantenerse alejado. _

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-vine a alejarte de lo que es mío… _

_-¿tuyo? Nunca fue tuyo niño, siempre fue mío, yo me gane a ese ángel y no lo comparto… jure serle de por vida fiel _

_-¡Es mío! Lo será cuando te saque de la jugada _

_-¿Qué crees que pasara? Que conmigo muerto mi marido mágicamente se enamorara perdidamente de ti… sueñas, el me ama, no se olvidara de mi…_

_-¡Mientes!_

_-¡Acepta que me ama a mí! Niño, yo llegue antes, yo lo enamore, yo lo cuide, es mi esposo y ni aunque me mates él te amara _

_-¡Cállate!_

_Solo alcanzo a sentir un golpe seco con un tubo metálico, dejándolo inconsciente… despertando una hora más tarde… al parecer estaba lejos de la ciudad, sentía como pasto a su alrededor, aún estaba lo suficientemente iluminado para ver la expresión maniaca de Bradley temblando levemente y diciendo incoherencias bíblicas, mordiéndose nerviosamente las uñas. _

_-Mío…. Leopold… mío, me ama, estorbo, Kenny, no soy gay_

_Intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, Bradley comenzó a gritar sin control, la calle estaba desierta, lo vio sacar una afilada navaja de su bolsillo y sin piedad y en un arrebato de descontrol le corto el cuello de extremo a extremo. La sangre corría a ríos desde su cuerpo y el dolor también. Hacía tiempo que no moría, despertaría a la mañana siguiente en su cama junto a su marido pero… solo esperaba que Butters no sufriera mucho con su muerte. Nunca controlo bien eso de la inmortalidad y los accidentes que terminaban en su cómica muerte. _

"_perdóname mi ángel, por hacerte sufrir" _

…

Pip dejo de pensar en su forma de sacar estorbos del camino y entro a la habitación donde Chris se quedaba, estaba destruida y desacomodada, el pobre chico se veía mal, tenía heridas en las manos por el esfuerzo, tenía ojeras y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas… realmente estaba muy mal… habría que ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero la verdad es que no era fácil, estaba roto y delicado sentimentalmente, no creería nada de lo que le dijera. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no podría llamar a la vieja banda de amigos rubios, estaban muy lejos uno del otro y solos e comunicaban por teléfono o por internet. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer? Chris estaba destruido, pero Ze Mole… él estaba más que dispuesto a salir y hacer un nuevo escudo para su protección, así podría recobrar su confianza. Aun recordaba cómo se hicieron amigos… a los quince años, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

_Era un día nevado, de nuevo era once de noviembre, su padre le dio una enorme golpiza, apenas podría mantenerse de pie, no había comido bien en esta semana y solo quería descansar… pero en este pueblo eso era imposible, era odiado por casi todos los del aula, lo maltrataban le escupían… y hoy… le dieron una lección después del almuerzo lo acorralaron ¿Por qué? Por tomar té en una taza… ese fue su error, tomar un jodido té. Ahora estaba tirado en medio del pavimento detrás de la escuela, junto a los basureros, su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado que el más mínimo movimiento le provocaba mucho dolor. _

_-Levántate…-dijo una voz a su lado_

_Con cuidado levanto la mirada, vio una expresión severa y un cigarrillo encendido. Era Ze Mole, era el chico más respetado de la escuela, te sacaba la mierda a patadas si lo provocabas. Creía que lo golpearía otra vez así que no hiso ningún movimiento. _

_-levántate… eres patético… de pie, ahora_

_-golpéame de una vez y déjame, siento mucho dolor…-lloro el niño inglesito_

_-eres un cobarde… levantate_

_-¡déjame! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿No vez lo que me hicieron?_

_-te golpearon… pobre bebé, no me pidas que me compadezca de ti… los cobardes no merecen compasión alguna… si quieres ayuda tienes que levantarte_

_-¡Me duele!_

_-¡Lucha! Si no lo haces no mereces vivir… los luchadores son los que salen adelante, los que se revelan y ganan merecen respeto… los que luchan y pierden son olvidados… _

_-¡no puedo!_

_-si puedes, carajo, muévete, quiero que pongas en marcha ese culo, inglesito de porra, levántate y muéstrales a esos gorilas que sigues luchando… que perdiste la batalla pero no la guerra… ¡DE PIE!_

_Intento moverse pero el dolor de sus musculo y articulaciones era intenso, demoledor, punzante, constante. Ze Mole se acercó y lo golpeo con su bota, el gimió fuertemente y dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. _

_-dejaras que un francés como yo pase sobre ti, que te pisotee, gusano, como ingles debes mostrar superioridad, vamos… marica_

_-¡Francés hijo de puta!-gimio_

_-bien… pero aun estas arrastrándote inglesito… de pie, se un luchador maldita sea…_

_Con fuerzas sacadas de muy profundo, temblando y tambaleándose se puso de pie, sus moretones dolían horrores y estaba seguro de que le rompieron algo, pero sus ojos destellaban determinación, valor y ganas de salir de esa miseria, nadie más pasaría por él, no dejaría que lo usaran. _

_-bien… _

_-¡lo hice!_

_-perfecto… me llamo Ze Mole… y desde ahora inglesito… yo te ayudare… nadie pasara sobre ti de nuevo… la próxima vez… serás un luchador… y ganaras_

_Le temblaban las rodillas y está al borde del colapso, pero sigue de pie… entonces Ze Mole decide que ha probado su valor y se acerca para dejar que se apoye en sus hombros… caminando de a poco a la enfermería._

Lo saco de la miseria… nadie nunca lo volvió a molestar… claro en la escuela. Debía regresar el favor… debería resucitar a Ze Mole… entonces escucho el sonido del celular… era una llamada para Chris. Se dio el permiso para contestar ya que el castaño dormiría un largo rato.

-¿hola?-escucho del otro lado de la línea

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto Pip

-mi nombre es Steve y soy su compañero de misiones, tú no eres Topo, necesito hablar con él. No lo localizo en ninguna parte de Londres

-Chris no está en Londres

-¿Quién habla?

-mi nombre es Philip Pirrup

-eres Pip… el amigo de Topo ¿Dónde está?

-temo que ha pasado algo terrible con el…

Le contó lo sucedido con Chris, absolutamente todo, desde el almacén… la vieja loca y … la violación, a cada palabra Steve sentía como le hervía la sangre. Ese condenado bastardo rubio, inglesito hijo de puta, lo mataría la próxima vez que lo vea. Pip termino su relato diciendo que estaba en NY y necesitaba ayuda para poder animarlo.

-… Vamos para allá-fue lo último que se escuchó de Steve antes de cortar la llamada

…

…

**¿Qué paso perras? **

**Bueno como estoy suturado de la mano, el doctor me dijo que entre menos la moviera estaría mejor, pero una vez más como la bestia cínica que soy, aquí me tienen… desgastándome por ustedes, claro que como solo puedo escribir con una mano es más tardado y difícil, pero no soy un mártir y decidí actualizar esto de una buena vez.**

**Por cierto… les dije que Wendy tendría un romance pero no dije con cuál de los dos primos… XD este capítulo le toco a Bebe… quizá el siguiente también… y el otro a Bridon de nuevo… no sé. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y de ser así les encargo un ingenioso comentario en la parte inferior de la página, agréguenlo a favoritos y así. Ya saben que yo… soy Cereal Pascual sin una mano y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Adiós. **


End file.
